A New Journey
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: What if Lucy survived at the end of the thirteenth episode? And what if she ended up in another universe? A universe filled with dinosaurs? Rating may change in later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Everything Changes

**Hey, everyone! This is something I've had in my mind for a long time. Let it be known that some of the best shows I've watched were _The Land Before time _and _Elfen Lied_, so I thought, wouldn't it be cool to make a crossover with these shows? So, that's exactly what I did. I've now created an _LBT/Eflen Lied _crossover. I'm going to keep this at a T rating, because it has minor curse words, as does the real anime, at least the dubs, and some violence. Lookie! It's not a one-shot! Chapter's will be longer than this. Reminder, I haven't read the manga, so don't expect anything from there to be in here. Just one more thing...absolutely NO flames are allowed. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all and kindly make your way over to another fanfiction. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _The Land Before Time _or _Elfen Lied _or any of either shows character's, title's, logo's, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story, it is only in existence for people's enjoyment.**

**A New Journey**

**Prologue: Everything Changes**

Lucy started walking to her death.

She knew that the moment she reached the platform, was the moment she would be killed on the spot. No one would hesitate to say that word, 'fire'.

Memories rang through her head, such happy ones. Memories of her childhood with Kouta, how lovely those days had been. He had been the only living creature that was willing to accept her. A small tear ran down her cheek as she strode forward, was this really how it would all end? Happy for the first time in years, now doomed for total annihilation?

Her mind drifted to that house she had been introduced to so long ago by Kouta and Yuka, she'd had such a wonderful time there, but now, it would all end.

Nana and Mayu, would they miss her too? The two girls had been so kind to this murderer, why would they miss her? Why would any of them?

Because they cared.

She smiled through the tears that dripped down her damp cheeks, the happiness. It's shouldn't have ended. Her happiness soon turned to rage, she growled at her luck, fate was cruel, but so was she.

The platform was getting closer, in a matter of minutes, this hell would end, and she wouldn't fight it.

She walked up to them, and grinned.

Time seemed to move faster and before she knew it, she was surrounded by soldiers.

As she expected, the dreaded word rang out like a bell.

"Fire!" a soldier demanded.

Gunshots were fired everywhere, and Lucy braced herself, her vectors were seething with anxiety, flailing around with the dreaded rounds of steel pellets.

As one was flying towards her exposed heart, a swirl of light appeared out of the blue enclosed it, Lucy looked in shock. "What the…" she gasped as the swirl opened again and flung the pellet back towards the soldiers, shooting one square in the chest.

The soldiers stared at their dead comrade in horror, and the commander gave out an order.

"Fall back!"

"What! Are you mad! The Director will have our asses if we don't kill the monster!"

It stung being called that, but Lucy was too frightened to say anything.

"I don't care what the hell the director says! I'm gettin' outta here!" the soldier who gave the order and sprinted towards the steel tank lined up at the end of the metal platform. Soon, the other soldiers gave in and ran towards the tanks and drove off, leaving the confused diclonius behind.

Lucy looked at the ominous orb in pure terror; it was growing and getting brighter. As she turned around and was about to run for dear life, she felt something grab her. She turned around and saw the light had grown limbs to suck her in. It was like it wanted her to die. To fall off the face of the earth, never to be seen again.

"What the hell! Kouta! Help me, Kouta!" she shrieked as she struggled against the restraints, but to no avail.

She felt the ground starting to give way beneath her as she felt the limbs pull her in mercilessly. "Kouta, please!" she called.

In tears, she used her vectors to attempt to pull her free, but it only made the inevitable quicker. The extra arms were pulled into the vortex of light. Soon, her legs gave way and fell in the orb, followed by her stomach then her chest. Soon, only her head and one hand that was desperately searching for something to hang onto, were free.

"Help me! Please, Kouta!" she cried, wishing to the gods that he could hear her plea's for help. But no one came.

As her struggle for her freedom ended, she raised one last call, before being sucked into the unknown.

"KOUTA!"

_**End of Prologue**_

**Left it at a bit of a cliff-hanger there. What's happened to Lucy? What was that light? Where did it take her? Is she even alive? Find out all the answers in...the first chapter! Review please! **


	2. The World I Knew is Gone

**Here come's chapter one for you! It's longer than the prologue, but that's normal for this story. Some chapters will be shorter or longer than others.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Elfen Lied_ or _The Land Before Time_ or any of their characters, title's logo's etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for peoples enjoyment.**

**Chapter one: The world I knew is gone.**

Everything was dark; nothing could be heard or seen as the Diclonius peered into the blackness.

Where was she? What happened? Was she dead? This raised more questions than answers. It hit her hard that she might not be able to go home again. She would probably never see the faces she loved ever again. It hurt so badly to know that she was now cast into a realm of night. She fell to her knee's and started to tear up.

"Lucy…" a soothing voice called. Lucy's head shot up. Who was that?

"Lucy…" it called again. She glanced around, everything was dark, and she couldn't see anything.

"Lucy…" she was starting to get annoyed now.

"Hello! Who's there?" Lucy called, getting up and moving into a defensive position. Just then, mist started to roll into the dark, and swelled up around her ankles. Soon, her feet were completely covered. "What the…" she gasped as she saw a shape come out of the murky substance.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Don't be afraid, I have no intention to harm you, little one," the shape stated gently.

It felt strange being called 'little one'; she heard no mocking tone in the voice she heard, but rather a caring one. "Where are you? "

"That is of no importance now. Listen to me. This world is in danger," the figure warned.

"Wait. What do you mean "this world?" And what danger? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"A new power is rising, only you can stop it."

"Why me? What power?" Lucy asked.

"Because, you are quite acquainted with these powers, are you not? After all, you are one of them…" the voice sighed.

Lucy looked in shock. "What? But, how is that possible! And how am I supposed to stop them!" she whined.

"All these answers will come, but I will tell you this, you will not be alone on this mission," the voice told her.

"Not alone? Who's coming with me?"

"Heroes will set themselves apart from the others; you will know when the time comes. No time is to be wasted. You must go, now!" the shape warned.

"Now, but I don't even know where I- wait, don't go!" she cried as the figure was disappearing. But, the shape continued to vanish. She started to run after it but nothing happened. Running her heart out, she tried to catch up, but it seemed as if she was jogging in place.

Then, it was too late; everything was dark and silent once again. "Damn it!" Lucy cried. Then the darkness was starting to close in and suffocate her.

"No!" she cried as her senses gave way as the darkness slammed into her mercilessly.

Lucy awoke with a start. _"It was just a dream…"_ she sighed as she sat up, and brought a shaking hand to her forehead.

Once she had found her bearings, she looked around. Nothing familiar was in sight. Everything looked like it was natural and didn't look like humans, or diclonius had even set eyes on this peculiar place.

"Where am I? She wondered aloud, as she walked forward cautiously.

"Epp!" a voice squawked. Lucy jumped and whipped around, as her vectors acted upon instinct and grabbed whatever made the sound. It turned out to be a lizard that was right in front of her.

Blood popped from a small head. Lucy didn't flinch; she was all too used to it. But, then again, she had never killed an innocent an innocent animal.

Nightmares came swarming back to her as she crouched down to pick the creature; it was a small newt, but unlike a kind of any she had encountered. The headless creature looked pathetic and vulnerable, like it had been waiting for someone to yank its head off. Suddenly, it sprang up from her hands and staggered to the nearby forest and twitched, before it lay limp on the fallen leaves.

Lucy screamed at the sudden movement from the beheaded creature's speedy escape. Never before had one of her victims done that. She started to feel sick, but thought better of heaving. Finding out where she was at the moment was too important at the moment.

She slowly stood up and started to walk in a direction, a direction of unknown proportions.

* * *

"Great. We're lost," Cera complained.

"I didn't know that cave had two ways to go," Littlefoot retorted.

"Guy's, we should stop fighting, stop fighting we should," Ruby told them.

Littlefoot and Cera glared at each other, and then broke their gazes.

"Where do we go now?" Chomper asked, looking around to find any familiar scenery. "Nothing smells familiar."

"Well…we should probably split up. To cover more ground. Ducky, you go with spike. Petrie, you go with Cera. Chomper, you can go with Ruby," Littlefoot said.

"But, what about you, Littlefoot? You shouldn't go alone. Oh, no no no," Ducky asked atop her brothers back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's meet back here in ten minutes and if any of us get separated come here as well," Littlefoot told them, heading to the right.

"Come on, Chomper. Chomper, come on," Ruby said as she jogged off to the left with Chomper hot on her heels

"Spike let's go, yep yep yep!" Ducky laughed, as she and Spike headed forwards.

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Cera muttered, as she turned around and started to plod in the opposite direction.

"Um…is Petrie supposed to answer?" Petrie wondered hesitantly.

"Take a guess…" Cera growled at the small Flyer, as she continued to keep her brisk pace.

"Um…no," Petrie grinned sheepishly as they wandered off into the unknown.

Littlefoot looked around. So far, no progress had been made at finding a familiar landmark. This adventure hadn't been going according to plan.

"Think Littlefoot. We always find a way back home. This isn't any different," but then again, he was alone.

As he kept on walking, he noticed something in the air, absolute stillness.

"It's quiet…too quiet…" he muttered as he strode onward.

In front of him, he saw what looked like a ledge, a very narrow ledge that looked like it could give way at any moment in time that even the slightest touch could cause the whole path to crack into a million pieces.

He looked around warily, trying to find a safer way across, but nothing was in sight. Sighing, he stepped lightly onto the small ledge and tested it. Seemed sturdy enough, so he took another delicate step, then another, and then another, until it was too late to turn back.

As he was about to take one more step, he heard an awful sound. Cracks were ringing underneath him. In horror, he realized that his weight was too much for the path to bear. It started to give way underneath him. Suddenly, he felt the world fly up and before he knew it, he was hanging onto a small ledge for dear life.

He struggled to get up, but as he did, the ledge was starting to break.

"Help!" he cried, desperately hoping someone would answer.

The ledge was so close to falling he could feel his death. He knew that if help didn't come soon, he would never again see the light of day. "Help me!"

* * *

The sun battered down on her face as she walked onward.

"Grrr…it's so humid, does this place ever have any snow?" Lucy asked.

As she was about to give it up and find some place to cool down, she heard a cry.

"Help!" it cried.

Lucy shrugged it off. It was probably the wind or her mind playing tricks on her.

"Help me!" it begged again. This couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

She looked up, and in response gravel fell on her. Shrieking, she covered her hands with her face and crouched down and tried to shield herself with her hands.

Soon, it stopped and when she looked up, she saw something struggling to get up a steep cliff-face. It looked fairly young by the size of it too.

"Help!" it called again.

She was tempted to leave it for dead, but something about the child seemed too important to let it fall to its death. She decided to save it. Her vectors position them on the ground to spring their owner up towards the creature. Then, on command, Lucy shot up like a bullet towards the ledge, and she landed on an upper ledge just above where the creature was struggling. She jumped down and offered her hand.

"Grab on!" she commanded.

The child did as it was told and hung on for dear life to her out-stretched hand. Lucy grunted as she pulled the animal up of the ledge. Finally, they were both on the ground, but they weren't safe yet, they ground was still cracking.

"Go!" Lucy ordered as they both sprinted to the end of the path.

Finally, the end was in view. "Jump!" they both cried in unison as they leapt for safety. They hit the round hard and skidded to a halt a few felt away from each other.

"Are-are you all right?" Lucy asked gently, getting up and crouching down towards the small creature, but it recoiled in fear at the sight of her.

She soon got a good look at it. It had four legs, a long tail, and the most dazzling feature, an elongated neck. In shock, she realized it was a dinosaur.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," she whispered gently, and held out her hand for the dinosaur to investigate.

Its neck stretched out to her hand and he sniffed it, then he relaxed and nuzzled it gently.

Lucy lifted her other hand and patted it on the head. Finally, they both faced and studied each other intently. Soon, Lucy tried to start a conversation.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked slowly, knowing that the dinosaur probably wouldn't be able to understand her, but in a matter of seconds, she was proven wrong.

"Well, I was trying to find someway to get home, and I was trying to get across to the other side, but I had to cross the path, and then it cracked," the dinosaur said simply.

"WHOA! You can talk!" Lucy cried, jumping back.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I?" the small dinosaur asked.

"Um…never mind…all right. Where is your home?"

"I'm not sure, you see, me and my friends were in this cave, and we went the wrong way," the dinosaur said.

"Where are your friends now?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! They're just a few minutes from here, we aren't too far away," The dinosaur said.

"All right, let's get going," Lucy decided, getting up and walking back the way she came. Soon, the dinosaur trotted after her, and started bombarding her with questions.

"What are you?" it asked curiously.

"Long story…" was all she answered.

"Why do you have horns on your head?"

Lucy's hands shot up to her head, sure enough, the objects that had caused her so much pain, were there in full view.

"Um…I was born with them," Lucy said, hesitantly, lowering her trembling hands.

"Did your parent's have horns too?" the dinosaur asked.

"…I don't know… I've never known my parents," she answered.

"Oh…well, what's your name?"

"It's Lucy. What's yours?"

"Mine's Littlefoot," Littlefoot answered happily.

"Heh heh, I like that name," Lucy said.

"I like yours too," Littlefoot said as they walked towards Littlefoot's meeting place where his friend's were most likely waiting for him.

* * *

"Do you know where Littlefoot is? He's been gone for a long time," Chomper inquired.

Ten minutes had long since passed and the six dinosaurs were getting impatient, Littlefoot was supposed to have been here quite a while ago, if he hadn't shown up, something must've gone terribly wrong.

"I haven't seen him for a while, for a while, I haven't seen him. Where could he be?" Ruby wondered.

"Well, wherever he is, he should hurry up. I wanna go home," Cera whined.

"Do not worry, Cera, he'll be here soon, he will, he will," Ducky assured.

"Me hope he here soon, it getting dark," Petrie whispered, trembling nervously at the thought of being stuck in the dark.

Suddenly, a cry split the air. "Hey!" someone called.

The children all turned around and saw a relieving sight. Littlefoot was on his way to greet them. But, who was that with him?

* * *

Lucy and Littlefoot were walking forward towards the young Long-necked dinosaurs friends, when suddenly, Littlefoot caught sight of them.

"There they are!" he exclaimed, nodding his head in a certain direction. "Hey!" he called out to them.

Lucy followed where Littlefoot was nodding, what she saw was many different species of animals, not the same kind as she first thought. "Those are your friends?" she asked.

"Yeah," Littlefoot answered simply.

"Can they talk?" Lucy joked.

"Uh-huh," Littlefoot nodded happily, and then ran off to meet them.

"Littlefoot, wait!" Lucy called, running after him. But, he kept running, she wasn't even sure he heard her, he just kept going.

She heard cries of, "Where've you been?" and "What took you so long?"

Nobody had seemed to notice her, so as she was running, she ducked into some nearby shrubbery and watched through narrowed eyes.

"What took you so long, Littlefoot?" a grumpy dinosaur announced. It had one horn on the top of its nose. Lucy thought this one must be too full of pride for her own good by the way she talked.

"Sorry Cera," Littlefoot answered.

_"So, her name is Cera. Interesting…"_ Lucy commented in her thoughts.

"Oh! There's someone I want you to meet," Littlefoot exclaimed, and then he looked around. "Hmm…she was here a moment ago. Lucy! Lucy!" he called.

"Who?" Chomper asked.

"Lucy, she saved me," Littlefoot answered.

"Saved you?" they all said in unison.

"I'll tell you later. Lucy!" he called again.

Now, she knew she had to come out. Taking a deep breath she revealed herself from the bush, and walked over to where Littlefoot and his friend's were standing.

"There you are," he sighed, happy that Lucy had decided to show herself. "Guy's, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby," Littlefoot introduced each one of them, nodding in their direction as he said each of their names.

They all waved hello to her, and she waved back.

As she was doing this, she was reflecting on what needed to be done. The most crucial thing was never use her vectors, if need be, she would let them loose, but these children were all so innocent, they would be so horribly scarred if they found out what a ruthless killer she was. She vowed to never use them, only in crucial necessity.

"Lucy?" a voice asked.

She was snapped back into reality, when she heard someone call her name. "Huh? Oh, what?" she said absently.

"Um…Cera was just asking what you are," Littlefoot explained.

"…I'm a diclonius," Lucy said.

"What is that?" Cera asked rudely.

"It's who I am," Lucy sighed, and put her head down.

"Well…we should probably get home. Come on, I actually think I remember this place now, the Great Valley's just over these hill's," Littlefoot said, walking off with the rest of the gang hot on his heels, eager to get home.

Lucy was a little bit slower; she stayed out for a minute, completely in a state of mind when everything around her was too fast to comprehend. She was in a whole different world, not to mention a world filled with dinosaurs, of all things. Who was that shape that was in her dream? Would she ever see it again? She would worry about that later, right now; she should focus on what she would do once she got to the children's home. So she started to walk in the direction the young dinosaurs were heading.

As she was ascending the rocks, she saw the kid's disappear from sight, she started to panic. She was a stranger to this world, and would surely get lost if she wandered by herself, she ran to catch up.

Just as she thought she was lost, she made it to the top of the rocks, and when she looked down, she saw the most wondrous sight she had seen in a long time.

What lay in front of her, was the children's home. The so-called Great Valley.

_**End of Chapter One**_

**Lucy's now in the Great valley! How will the Adult's react when they meet her? And just who was that mysterious shape in her dream? Find out some of the answers in...the second chapter! Review please!**


	3. New Home

**Here is chapter two! This one is a bit shorter than chapter one, but that's going to happen, some chapters will be shorter or longer than others.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *I hate disclaimers...* I DO NOT own _The Land Before Time _or _Elfen Lied_ or any of their character's, title's, logo's, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for peoples enjoyment.**

**Chapter two: New home**

It was one of the most beautiful thing's she'd ever seen! It was infested with lush, green plants, and Dinosaurs were crawling lazily around, picking the delicate leaves off their respective branches. She couldn't believe that she was actually in a world overrun by these magnificent beasts.

"Lucy! Are you coming?" a voice called.

It was Littlefoot. "I'm…I'm coming…" she answered shakily, starting down the steep descent into the beautiful Valley.

Lucy soon saw the full view of the place come into focus as she stood on flat ground. She was in complete awe. It was enormous! The tree's and bushes were even more incredible up close. Strange life-forms never seen by human, or Diclonius, eyes came into view with amazing force. Her mouth was draped open. Then she realized how ridiculous she looked when a snobby voice told her.

"Why is your mouth open like that?" Cera asked.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"Isn't it, though? We were just like that when we first came here," Cera said.

"I can imagine…where are the others?" Lucy wondered.

"They sent me to get you. Don't know why though…now, come on! We can't keep the grown-ups waiting too long!" Cera exclaimed.

"G-grown- grown-ups?" she muttered, suddenly very scared.

"Well, yeah. They should know if something like _you_ is in the valley. Littlefoot and the others went to get them. Now come on!"

She growled at Cera's disdain for her. "Well, maybe something like _me_ should be able to choose whether I want to make my presence known," she growled.

"You don't get a choice. Like it or not, your coming with me," Cera ordered.

Lucy turned her back on the Three-horn. "No," she said, and then started to walk in the other direction with her head hanging down and her bang's covering her eyes.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Cera ordered, and then ran up to Lucy and pulled on her stocking. "You're coming with me!" she demanded.

Lucy's pupils narrowed and her vectors flared. She whirled around and let her vectors pick up the girl by the throat, but then she realized what she was doing when she saw Cera's struggle to breathe. In a panic, she let go and her vector's soon disappeared and so did Cera's gasping.

"Cera…I'm-I'm…" she started, and then fell to her knees with her palms covering her weeping face.

"Wha-what did you just do?" Cera panted.

"I…I…" Lucy whispered, then heard footsteps marching toward her, and saw huge creatures coming her way. She turned and sprinted into some thick shrubbery. Now, she would never show her face.

* * *

"Cera!" a gray Three-horn called with a hint of fear in his deep voice, seeing his daughter gasping for breath.

"I'm-I'm okay, daddy," Cera whispered, and nuzzled her father.

"Littlefoot, where did that friend you were talking about run off to?" A large blue Longneck asked.

"She should've been here by now…Cera, where did Lucy go?" Littlefoot asked.

"She ran in there," Cera pointed with her horn in a direction that led to some thick bushes.

"Lucy! Come out!" Littlefoot called, but no one came.

"Are you sure she went in there Cera? Cera, she went in there, are you sure?" Ruby spoke up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course I'm sure!" Cera agued, if she had hands, she would've slapped the Fast Runner.

"You shouldn't fight! No no no!" Ducky begged on top of Spikes head, who nodded in agreement.

"They right, you know…" Petrie said from behind Ducky.

"Grrr…" Cera growled at the flyer.

"Well, it true!" Petrie shot back.

"What's gonna be true is the pain you're gonna feel if you open your beak one more time!" Cera threatened.

'Heh, sorry…heh heh…" Petrie apologized sheepishly, hiding behind Ducky.

Littlefoot sighed at his friend's arguing, and then turned his attention back to figuring out where Lucy was. "Lucy! Where are you!" he called.

* * *

Holding her breath and digging into the ground with her nails as Lucy heard her name being called, she peered out.

She saw the huge dinosaurs, which she guessed were the gangs parents, towering over her, she felt vulnerable and small. If one of them was to step on her…

Suddenly, she saw one huge dinosaur with an elongated neck come towards the bushes she was hiding in, she gasped and grew as small as she possibly could to avoid detection.

Soon, she heard more voices. "Are you sure she's here, Littlefoot?" the dinosaur that had come to look for her asked.

"I'm sure Grandpa," Littlefoot answered. "Chomper, can you smell her?"

"I'll try," Chomper answered, and started to sniff the air.

To say Lucy was scared was an understatement. She was terrified of what would happen if these beasts' found her.

"I smell her!" Chomper exclaimed. "She's in those bushes!"

"_Oh…damn it!"_ Lucy growled as she winced in frustration. Now she knew she was going to get caught.

She heard rustling followed by a loud gasping, she was spotted.

Sighing, she slowly stood up and came into full view of the dinosaurs, which looked in fear of her. This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

"What is that?" Petrie's mother exclaimed, grabbing her son and pulling him close to her chest.

"Mom! She Lucy! She save Littlefoot!" Petrie exclaimed, pulling on his mother's wing to let him go.

"Save Littlefoot?" Grandma Longneck gasped, and then looked in fear at her mate.

"Bah! She didn't save Littlefoot! She probably threatened him to say that so we would trust her! I won't believe a word of it!" Mr. Three-horn accused.

"Now, Topsy, maybe he's telling the truth," Tria said.

"Littlefoot, did she save you?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Yes! I was falling and she grabbed me! It's true!" Littlefoot defended Lucy, who was looking in awe and fear at the arguing dinosaurs.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck looked at each other, and through some kind of physic signal, nodded.

"Kids, it's late. I think it's time if all young ones were in the nests…" Grandma said, and then shot a glance at the other adults, who seemed to catch on to the idea.

"Oh, um…yes. Come, Cera, time for bed," Topsy ordered, turning around and started to walk to their nest with Tria and Cera following right behind him.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Cera called behind her shoulder, and then disappeared from view.

"Come on, Petrie, it's time to go home," Petrie's mother said, then flew off.

"Okay Mama. Bye!" he said, and then flew off to his nest.

"Ducky, Spike, we should be getting home as well," Ducky and Spike's mother told them, and then strode off into the distance.

"Goodbye, Littlefoot, goodbye, Lucy. See you!" Ducky called on top of Spike and then they both trotted off to catch up with their mother.

"We should go Chomper," Ruby said, then started to run back to the secret Caverns.

"Bye Littlefoot! See you tomorrow!" Chomper called, and then started to walk in the direction of his home.

After Littlefoot's friends had all one home with their parents, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck looked at the strange creature that had supposedly saved their Grandson. All they saw was a trembling girl that was trying to be brave.

"Hello, who are you?" Grandpa asked gently, craning his neck down so he could face her.

"M-my name's Lucy," the fear was evident in her voice.

"Well, Lucy, may we ask, what are you?" Grandpa said.

"I'm a Diclonius, it's rather hard to explain but I can tell you this, it's what my kind is called where I come from," Lucy said.

"I see…is it true that you saved Littlefoot?"

Lucy looked down a bit, and then nodded.

"Uh…it's true Grandpa! She saved me," Littlefoot said, as he saw the doubt flash across his grandparent's eyes.

"Well, if you say so, Littlefoot..." Grandpa said. "Lucy, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No…" she said with her bangs draping over her eyes and started to walk off, ready to accept rejection yet again.

"How would you like to stay with us for a while?" Grandma asked.

The Longnecks saw Lucy stop dead in her tracks. "What did you say?" she asked quietly.

"Would you like to stay with us for a while, dear? It's rather dark, and you don't want to be stumbling around do you?" Grandma said. "And, since you'll probably be staying with us for a while…you can just call us Grandma and Grandpa. Most of the residents here at the Great Valley do, and since your going to be a resident here for a while, you might as well too."

"…thank you. I'd…I'd like that," she said.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck smiled and started walking off, while Littlefoot was bouncing with excitement.

"Come on, Lucy! Let's go home!" Littlefoot exclaimed, and then ran off in the direction his grandparents walked off in. Lucy followed hesitantly, and then muttered the word, "home" over and over again.

* * *

Have you ever felt numb? Like your whole world suddenly stopped? That's what Lucy was feeling right about now.

Someone had accepted her into a home…well, nest, for the second time in her life. She was grateful yet suspicious at the same time. Grateful, because it made her feel like an actual person, like she actually belonged, but suspicious because, did they think she was a fool? Did they think she was oblivious to the fact that they knew she wasn't normal? Were they just giving her charity? Maybe she needed this charity though.

She didn't think she could ever face Cera again. After all, she had almost killed the child. Then again, no one knew, not even the victim. If she could keep it a secret for however long she would be here, she would at all and any costs.

It was already very dark by the time they reached the Longnecks' nest, and Littlefoot and his Grandparents were settling down into their respective sleeping spots.

As their nest came into view she saw it was an open space by two tall palm trees by the looks of it. She looked around for a place for her to settle down in, she saw a mossy spot that looked like it would be comfortable enough for her to rest on. She walked over and lay down with her hand supporting her head.

"Goodnight, Lucy," Littlefoot yawned.

"G'night," Lucy muttered tiredly.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she felt something scaly touch her cheek. It turned out to be Grandma Longneck.

"Goodnight, dear," Grandma soothed.

"Goodnight…Grandma," she replied tentatively as she felt the nuzzle fade away only to be followed by another that belonged to Grandpa. "Goodnight, Grandpa."

"Goodnight, Lucy. Sweet dreams," Grandpa sighed, as he and his mate moved to give Littlefoot nuzzles.

"Goodnight, Grandma. Goodnight, Grandpa," Littlefoot yawned as he nuzzled his grandparents.

Then after a final "goodnight" everything was quiet, except for the steady snores of the two adult Longnecks.

Lucy soon was grabbed by the clutches of sleep, but before she was fully hypnotized in the spell of sleep, she smiled. She had another family at last.

* * *

Mist rolled in around her ankles. Lucy knew what this meant.

"Hello again young one," the shape that had greeted her in her first dream welcomed.

"Why are you here again?" Lucy asked.

"Because, they are getting closer…you will face them soon…"

"How can they be closer? I've only been here for one day! How close were they before?"

"I'm afraid I cannot pinpoint that, you'll have to deal with it, when the time comes…"

Lucy growled in frustration as the figure gave no answer to her question.

"Tell me child…do you like those Longnecks you are with?"

"Well…I guess…why do you ask?" Lucy raised a brow in suspicion.

"Some things in life make you curious, that's all," the figure sighed. "How is the young one, Littlefoot?"

"Littlefoot, he-he's fine I guess," Lucy said, still confused why the shape would get so personal. Did it know them?

"I must leave you now…" the figure trailed off.

"What? No! I have more questions I need you to answer!" Lucy cried.

"You will find them, someday. Now…run…" the figure warned before disappearing.

Lucy's pupil's narrowed as she felt something grab her neck and lift her off the round. When she heard what it was, she spat in its direction.

"Now, now, Lucy, have you really lost all your civilized behavior while in the facility?" a voice asked.

"At least…I have…some civilized…behavior…left!" she choked out while she struggled against the strong restraints.

"Well, we'll have to get rid of that now, won't we?" the voice laughed, and made whatever it was choking her tighten its grip around her neck.

"Bastard!" she spat, straining and choking to get out of the restraints powerful clutches.

"Bad, Lucy, you know cursing is very bad…" the voice grinned, then tightened the grip so tight, Lucy couldn't breathe anymore.

"Let…me…go…you…little…son of a…" Lucy strained.

"Lucy, I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice," the voice sighed, and then tightened it completely, and disappeared.

Lucy's eyes were popping out and her face was turning purple, the voice was suffocating her. She would be dead in a matter of seconds, but as she was slipping into it, she felt immense heat soar through her body.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as the heat danced its way into her chest, and suddenly, her clothes were torn off and her hair grew longer, it flowed freely around her body as the forces choking her were thrown of her neck. Her arms flew out from around her neck and crossed in front of her breasts. Bare feet and exposed legs clung together, and her eyes closed slowly while the sensation of ticklish pink hair danced around her body. The heat that flew around her soon became a light that encased her in its brilliant glow. She started to spin and became one with the light, and soon, everything was covered in a bright, white glow...

_**End of Chapter Two**_

**Alr****ighty, chapter two is done! What was that light? Has Lucy truly found a home in the great Valley? Will she keep her vow to never use her vectors? Find out the answers in...the third chapter! Review please!**


	4. More Questions than Answers

**Hello! Here's chapter three, as promised. First order of business, updates will be slower from now on, I've seem to have caught up with myself, but don't worry! I'll update as regularly as I can.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the _Land Before Time_ or _Elfen Lied_ or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only ion existence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter three: More Questions than Answers**

"Lucy, Lucy wake up!" she heard a voice shouted.

"Kouta…five more minutes…" she grumbled and turned the other way to try to make the annoying sound go away.

Littlefoot looked confused. "Who's Kouta?" he asked her.

"Meh…go away!" she mumbled and threw her arms at the Longneck.

"Hey! Lucy, wake up!" he shouted, shaking her violently to make her get up.

"Huh, what happened!" she shouted and looked around quickly and put her hands in front of her so she could see them in full view.

"Lucy…are you okay?" Littlefoot asked gently, moving closer to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I'm sorry. I'm very hard to get up," Lucy sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "What-what time is it?" she yawned.

"Well, the Bright Circle just peeked up over the Smoking Mountains, so-"

"You mean the Sun has just risen! Damn it, Littlefoot!" she cried, but only ended up looking at Littlefoot's confused face.

"What did you say? And what's the sun?" he asked.

"Um…never mind…the Sun, is the big circle that shines in the sky," she explained.

"Oh! You mean the Bright Circle!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I meant…" she said quietly.

"Are you sure your okay…" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just not used to being up this early, that's all," she explained. "Um…where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They're just getting breakfast. Come on! Let's eat!"

"Yeah…lets…" she whispered weakly, soon enough, she stood up, and then walked over to where the huge Dinosaurs were eating.

"Hooray!" Littlefoot exclaimed, and started to run excitedly.

Lucy was in no mood for an early morning run, so her mind was starting to wander farther than it should have.

The voice that she heard was indeed no surprise to her. She'd heard a good many times before the dreams starting happening. _"How is he here?"_ she fretted inwardly. Horrible thoughts rang through her head as she thought of what he might do to her or anyone else if he got his slimy little hands on anyone.

Her mind then slipped to what she had said about Kouta, and a few tears dropped from her sleepy eyes as she thought about him. _"Oh, Kouta…I'm so sorry…"_ she sniffled. Suddenly, she felt horrible, her head and body felt like it was on fire, and she tensed up her face in pain abruptly. Horrible pain shot through her, and she crumpled up in response.

Littlefoot was tiring and stopped running to catch his breath and turned around to see if Lucy was behind him; she wasn't.

"Lucy?" he said, and started to walk in the direction he had come from.

"Lucy…" he asked tentatively, as he saw her just over a small hill crumpled up in a tight ball.

"Lucy!" he cried when he saw her shaking with pain.

"Lucy, are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked despretly, sniffing her to figure out what was causing her so much pain.

Lucy, meanwhile, was in another state of mind. She was in a dark place that looked like a dark abyss of nothing with a light shining at the top of the large hole. Her arms reached up to it as her body craned upward while her head hung down and was supported by her back. Even with her eyes closed she could feel something growing inside of her. It turned out that her hair was slowly stretching away from scalp. Once that was done, she felt something more painful grow out of her back. In a hurry, she realized they were her vectors. They were growing longer, and this caused her to shriek in pain.

"AUGH!" Lucy screamed in pain.

Littlefoot looked in horror at Lucy's cry. He waved his head from side wildly, to see if anyone was in sight; no one was. It was all up to him, he realized with horror.

"Lucy! Please wake up!" he shrieked despretly.

_"Lucy! Please wake up!"_ she heard a voice beg.

Thankfully, her pain began to lessen, and she stopped screaming, she lifted her head up and faced the Longneck. "Littlefoot…" she said weakly.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're all right!" Littlefoot exclaimed happily.

"Thank you," she sighed, and then suddenly became very self conscious as she realized she started to scream bloody murder. "Did-did anybody hear me?"

"No, no one except me. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she concluded.

"Hey, that…stuff on your head. It grew a little bit, is that normal?" he asked.

Lucy felt her hair, it was longer, but, how was that possible? "Um…yeah…it's normal…" she lied.

"Oh…well, if you're sure. Hey, we should go. Grandma and Grandpa will probably be wondering where we are," Littlefoot said, walking off, but slowly so Lucy could keep up with him.

Lucy stood up slowly, and wobbled on her feet. Luckily, she was able to catch herself before she fell, and walked, rather unsteadily, forward.

* * *

"There you two are, where've you been all this time?" Grandma asked.

"Um…well, I kind've…slept in," Lucy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, um, right!" Littlefoot agreed.

"Well, all right. Grandma and I have already eaten, so, we'll be at the watering hole if you need anything," Grandpa explained, and then the two mighty Longnecks walked off.

Littlefoot and Lucy looked at each other and started laughing for no apparent reason. The Longneck soon walked over to a nearby bush and took a bite. When his mouth was full he turned back to Lucy. "Wanna bite?" he asked.

"…I'm not sure if I can eat that stuff, Littlefoot. I guess I'll try…" she said hesitantly, and then pulled at a leaf and hesitantly put it in her mouth and let the sweet tang of flavor flow over her taste buds.

"Nyuu!" she shrieked in happiness, letting her lighter side take over and her eyes shined.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lucy said quickly, her dark side returning. "Hey, what do you call these things anyways?"

"Tree Stars," Littlefoot answered.

"Eh, simple, but original," she said, popping another one in her mouth and chewing. She was surprised she didn't go "Nyuu" every time she ate the leaves.

"Well, I'm done, come on, my-er, our friends will be waiting for us," Littlefoot said.

"Oh…" Lucy said, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to get anymore of the new food. "Well, I'm not so sure they're _my_ friends yet."

"You're just being silly, even Cera's nice once you get to know her," Littlefoot said, and then walked off.

Lucy sighed and then lifted herself onto her feet and followed him.

* * *

When they got to where the gang was meeting, they basically got the same reaction Grandma and Grandpa had.

"Where were you guys! We've been waiting forever!" Cera scowled.

"Sorry, I slept in late," Lucy said sheepishly.

"Humph!" Cera 'humphed', and then turned around and pointed her tail upwards and walked off.

"Good old Cera," Chomper laughed. Then, the others joined in on their wave of laughter, except Lucy. She felt it was a joke that she shouldn't be included in.

"So, what should we do?" Littlefoot asked.

"Well…how 'bout…hide and seek?" Petrie offered.

"Great idea, Petrie! But," he grinned deviously, trying to get the affect of suspense as his friends moved closer to hear his idea. "How about, we make it different…first one to find Cera wins! Starting…now! Go!" he laughed and ran off in the direction Cera went off in.

"Hey! Littlefoot, that's not fair! Not fair that is, Littlefoot," Ruby grinned, playing along happily and running off after Littlefoot, followed closely by Chomper, Petrie, and Spike with Ducky on his back.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _"Kids…"_ she sighed, and walked into the direction her new friends had gone.

A few bushes blocked her way. She growled as she moved them aside, but ended up getting a few leafy hands in her face. Finally, she reached the end of the maze of branches, and what lay before her, was a vast open meadow, but the kids were nowhere in sight.

"Crap! I've lost them…Littlefoot! Cera! Ducky! Petrie! Spike! Ruby! Chomper! Are you there?" she called, putting her hands at the sides of her mouth to make the shout louder. But no one answered.

"Damn it! Come on guys! Answer me!" still, no one responded.

She was starting to get desperate. Without a guide, she would surely get lost. "Please! Just answer me-" she suddenly felt a weird sensation crawling up her spin, and her pupils narrowed. Without warning, she bowed her head and walked in an unknown direction.

* * *

Littlefoot and the others, after a thrilling chase, had found their Three-horn friend, but now, Lucy was missing.

"Where could she be? She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, no no no," Ducky said.

"I don't know Ducky, but we have to find her!" Littlefoot decided.

"Ah, forget her, Littlefoot! She wasn't even normal anyway!" Cera exclaimed.

"Who cares if she's normal or not? She's our friend!" Littlefoot defended, shoving his snout up to Cera's nose horn.

"Speak for yourself, Flathead!" Cera shot at him, pushing on his snout.

As Littlefoot and Cera had their brawl, the others rolled their eyes; this hadn't been the first time the two had fought, nor would it be the last.

Unknown to everyone, the fighting Dinosaurs and their spectators, Lucy was walking straight towards them, and when she got in the middle of the group, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Huh?" they all gasped in unison as the diclonius appeared in front of them.

"Uh…Lucy?" Petrie asked, flying up to her head.

"What?" she gasped and her pupils returned to their normal size. "Oh, hi guys. I was looking for you..."

"Well, you found us, do you want to play another game of hide and seek?" Littlefoot asked.

"Nah lets play…sharptooth attack! You're the sharptooth Cera!" Cera, the sharptooth you are!" Ruby laughed, and poked Care on her side and ran off laughing.

"Grr…I'll get you for that, Ruby!" Cera growled playfully, and ran off after the Fast Runner.

The other kids joined in as the screams of laughter erupted from the children, but Lucy stayed behind, she didn't feel like playing games, she'd had too much of an experience to focus on fun. How had she found them? It felt like somethin was guiding her to them. But, what would do that? All of this raised more questions than answers…but she knew, deep in her heart, that she would find them, eventually.

* * *

As darkness fell over the ridge of the Great valley, many were sleeping peacefully, but this was not the case for a certain mutant…

Lucy was tossing and turning, she was in that same world where the mist was always thick at her ankles.

* * *

"Lucy, you are completing the mission successful, but you have many more crossroads to face, and obstacles to overcome, and tragedies to get past and move on" the shape said.

"What obstacles? What tragedies? Tell me!" she commanded.

"As you wish…" the figured sighed, and then disappeared, as did the fog.

Lucy gasped; nothing had done this before in her dreams.

She started to walk forward, as she did, instead of mist rolling in, it was a thick sea of blood.

Horrorstruck, she started to run. Although she had seen blood many times in her life, she had never seen this much of it. What was happening? What could cause all this?

She skidded to a halt as she saw a pile of dead dinosaurs at her feet, she gasped in pure horror; who would do this?

Backing away, she walked further in the darkness, and came across Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, lying down, eyes closed, and limbs ripped off. They were dead.

Tears in her eyes, she walked further into the nothing and saw something so dreadful, she almost threw up. Another bloody mess of prehistoric creatures, only they were Ruby, Chomper and Cera, horribly disfigured, and much too ugly to look at. She covered her eyes and started to run deeper into this horrible nightmare.

Soon, she stopped when she stepped on another dinosaur, but this was only a tail, a short mahogany tail. A feeling of dread and sorrow rushing to her throat, she walked slowly over to another piece of a body, and then another, and then another. It was absolutely horrible and agonizingly slow. Finally, she came across what was left of it, only the head, the neck, and the whole stomach and back remained. Its mouth and face were covered in blood and around it was a pool of the thick red liquid. The neck was chewed and missing some pieces and the body was intact, only a large chunk of flesh seemed to be missing from the middle if the back. She walked over to the head and wiped some of the blood off where she guessed the eyes were. To her absolute horror and devastation, it was the one creature that had made her feel welcomed…the disfigured body, was Littlefoot.

She backed away slowly and started to gasp. Every breath was harder and sounded more labored. A voice rang like a bell in her head, but she barely thought anything of it. "If you don't stop him, this is what's doomed to happen. You must stop him!" then, everything was silent again and the horrible visions went away. All that could be heard was a bloodcurdling scream.

_**End of Chapter Three**_

**Chap****ter three is done. What guided Lucy to the gang? Will her vision come true? Find out the answers in...the fourth chapter! Like I said, updates will be a little bit slower, anyhoo, review please!**


	5. Stuck Between a Rock and a Sharp Place

**Okay, sorry this chapter is a little late, but I was so very busy. Nothing much else to say.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Land Before Time or Elfen lie or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter four:** **Stuck Between a Rock and a Sharp Place, Part. I**

The Longnecks awoke to a shrill screaming sound late at night.

"What's that?" Littlefoot asked over the shouts.

"I don't know, dear!" Grandma said.

Littlefoot looked around to see if he could spot the source, but only found Lucy and she was twitching.

"Lucy?" he asked tentatively, and then found her mouth to be open and her eyes were covered by her hands. With a start, he realized the scream was coming from her.

"Lucy! Wake up! It's okay! You're just having a nightmare!" he said, shaking her.

Lucy woke up with a gasp and uncovered her eyes and sat up immediately, looking wildly around, and her eyes landed on Littlefoot. "Littlefoot?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's me. What were you screaming-"

"Nyuu!" she cried in happiness, her pupils getting much bigger as she hugged Littlefoot tightly. "Nyuu!"

"Uh…Lucy…" he said slowly.

Lucy seemed to return to her normal self and released her grip on the Longneck, only a little bit though. "Littlefoot, I'm so happy you're all right!"

"Why…wouldn't I be?"

"I-I had a nightmare and you…you were…" she hesitated, but Littlefoot got the idea.

"It was just a nightmare, I'm okay," he assured, and Lucy smiled in response.

"What's going on? Why did the screaming stop?" Grandpa asked when he and Grandma were coming over to where the two were.

"Lucy woke up," Littlefoot explained.

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare," Lucy apologized.

Grandpa lowered his neck down to eye level. "Is it something you'd like to talk about?"

"…no…" Lucy said, putting her head down.

Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other with confusion painted on their faces.

"Uh…hey, can we go play now?" Littlefoot changed the subject.

"Play? But the Bright Circle hasn't even risen yet!" Grandma exclaimed.

"Well…uh…"

"What he means is…can we go get some breakfast over by the meadow?" Lucy asked. She had only been here for a few days, and yet, she seemed to know the place like the back of her hand. As always, she had such a painfully good memory, and it could bring good and evil to her ever-present mind.

"Well….alright kids, but hurry back once you're done. I don't like the thought of you two being out so early, especially when it's still dark out. But, I'll make an exception, just this once though," Grandpa laughed. "Now, run along."

"Thanks, Grandpa!" they both said in unison, and started to walk off.

"Hey, Lucy…"

Lucy quickly turned around. "Eh?"

"We're getting some visitors soon, and…I'm not sure if they'll be…"

"Comfortable around me," Lucy finished with her head down.

"Why, um…yes, we're just warning you ahead of time so that if they discriminate you, it will not come as a surprise," Grandpa explained.

"I understand. Don't worry, I'm all too used to it…" she said darkly, walking off after Littlefoot.

Grandpa and Grandma were startled by this statement, but before they could ask, the diclonius had disappeared from sight.

Lucy saw Littlefoot in the distance; he was just standing there. Was he waiting for her? He had a smile on his face when he saw her.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked hesitantly when she reached him.

"Uh-huh, we're friends, right? And since we're friends, we've got to stick together," Littlefoot smiled. The child seemed to know a lot about friendship.

Lucy, meanwhile, had no clue about the subject; except for that one girl…she put a soft smile on her face. "Yeah…so, what are we waiting for? Now that I'm here, we shouldn't keep your grandparents worried, so let's eat up, and go home," she said. _"Home…I have a home…" _she smiled inwardly.

"You're right," Littlefoot grinned." Let's eat!" he exclaimed, running off to a nearby bush and ripping some of the tender leaves off.

Lucy walked to where Littlefoot was and sat down and began to pick the leaves gently off one by one. Once she had gathered enough, she walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against the sturdy wood and began to plop the plants into her mouth.

After he finished eating, he came over and decided to sit beside her. "Lucy…" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you said you never saw your parents, did you have any brothers or sisters?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed with anger. "I…have a brother…two of them."

Littlefoot's eyes lit up. "Really? What were they like?"

"The youngest one, I never got to know, he was killed when he was born," Lucy said darkly. She could see horror creeping into Littlefoot's once happy eyes. "The older one, my older brother, he's such a bastard."

"What?"

"Nothing, he's just a horrible, horrible person," Lucy stated and closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"Oh…" Littlefoot sighed, and then he heard something off in the distance. He looked at Lucy and saw she was sleeping soundly, so he went off to find out what it was.

As Littlefoot walked off, he was unaware that he was being followed…

* * *

_**"Have you found an opening yet…"**_ a growl asked.

_**"Not yet, sir, but I have sent two men off to search for one,"**_ a kneeling figure explained.

_**"Tell me, Redclaw…for how long?" **_

_**"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir,"**_ Redclaw answered.

_**"How long have you been searching for an opening to the Great Valley?"**_ the superior as his lower companion.

_**"Many years, your leadership,"**_ Redclaw said.

_**"Send Bruntal in, I wish to speak with him."**_

_**"What do you want with him?"**_ Redclaw growled and started to stand up.

_**"Did I say you could talk back to me?"**_ the leader frowned.

Redclaw then realized what he had done. _**"Forgive me, master! I had not realized-"**_

_**"Go,"**_ the leader ordered.

_**"What?"**_

_**"You heard me, go. Get out of my sight if you know what's good for you. Don't forget, bring Bruntal in on your way out,"**_ the leader commanded.

_**"Yes, of course…"**_ Redclaw sighed and quickly made his way over to the exit, but to his surprise, found the guard waiting for him.

_**"What are you doing here?"**_ he commanded.

_**"I'm following orders, Hisoki wanted to see me, didn't he?"**_ the large Sharptooth answered.

_**"Yes…now go, you know what he'll do if you're late,"**_ Redclaw said, and then walked off.

Bruntal sighed, and then walked into the large cave where his master stood. _**"You wanted to see me, master?"**_

_**"Yes…I've no longer a purpose for you," **_Hisoki told him.

_**"I'm afraid I don't understand. I've done everything you've told me to do! Why are you abandoning me?"**_ he asked.

_**"Who said anything about abandoning you?"**_ Hisoki said while his mouth grew into a malicious smile.

_**"No please! I beg of you! Have mercy-"**_ his plea was cut short by a spurt of blood; his blood. Before he could protest, his head went flying off and landed in a far corner by his leader.

Hisoki walked over to the head, his bare feet could be heard padding across the rocky ground. "Fool," he sighed, picking the huge head up with ease.

"UWAAAA!" someone squealed.

Hisoki sighed. "What do you need now?" he asked himself and then walked into a different part of the cave where a girl in a dress with bows in her hair was on her hands and knees.

"Papa! I need help from, Papa! Come save me, Papa!" the girl cried.

"Oh, shut up!" Hisoki commanded taking his palm and hitting her across the face which made the abused girl fly back a few feet.

"Leave me alone!" he called but was stopped when he felt something on his back; it felt like a hand, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The girl then ran out of the place she was being held and made a mad dash for the exit but was stopped when something with great force knocked into her. When she fell down from the hard wall, she felt blood drip down her mouth. She looked up in fear at the man abusing her and he stared coldly back.

"You think you can run away? Why don't you? If you want to get out so much, fight me!" he grinned.

"I-I won't fight! I promised Papa I would be a good girl!" the girl cried.

"I've had enough of this! Now get the hell outta my sight before I blow your brains out!"

She looked at him in fright, and then sprinted off into the distance.

Hisoki sighed, why did he ever capture her? She was of no use at all.

"_**Master?"**_ a hesitant voice asked.

Hisoki looked and saw a Fast Biter standing in the distance. _**"What do you want?"**_ he growled.

The Fast Biter bowed before answering. _**"My companion and I have found a way into the F-68 stronghold." **_

"_**F-68? You mean…you actually found a way in!" **_Hisoki gasped.

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Ready the troops. We leave at high noon," **_Hisoki grinned.

* * *

Littlefoot looked up and down for whatever made the sound, but no such luck had appeared. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a voice.

"UWAAA!" it shrieked.

"What is that?" he wondered.

He walked over in the direction where the screaming was and what faced him, was a cave. He walked into it and saw a…thing on what looked like its hands and knees, and it was screaming.

"Papa! I need help from, Papa! Come save me, Papa!" it sounded like a she and it also sounded like that she was petrified.

He saw another thing come into the distance. "Oh, shut up!" it commanded, and then slapped the girl across the face. Littlefoot winced as this happened, thinking the thing was going to hit her again, he was about to rush out to defend her, but the man stopped suddenly. What happened? Why had the thing stopped?

He saw the girl scramble away, but was stopped by a sudden rush of force, whatever it was had pushed her into the wall and made her mouth bleed. He was getting scared now, would that thing do that to him next?

"You think you can run away? Why don't you? If you want to get out so much, fight me!" the figure said.

"I-I won't fight! I promised Papa I would be a good girl!" the girl retorted.

"I've had enough of this! Now get the hell outta my sight before I blow your brains out!" the figure yelled harshly.

Soon, Littlefoot saw the girl sprint out of there at what looked like her fastest speed.

Thankful he didn't get caught, he ran after the girl immediately, curious as to what she was, and what she was doing here. As he neared her, he saw that she looked frightened out of her mind. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he soothed.

"WAA! It talks! Papa, I'm scared!" she screamed, recoiling in fright.

"No! No, I won't hurt you!" he assured. "If you want I can help you find your Papa."

"Oh, Papa…" she trailed off, and then cradled her head in her hands and started to sob.

"It's all right. Don't worry," he crooned, walking up to her and comforting her, and this time, she didn't move away.

"Now, what are you doing here? He asked gently.

"_Sniff_…I'm-I'm not sure, all I saw after Papa went with Mariko to the bridge and then that bright flash, and then Lucy-san killed him, and then I started to walk home, and then I must've fainted, and then I woke up and…_he was here!" _she exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" he told her, trying to calm her down. "Now, tell me, who's Lucy-san?"

"Tha-that's her name, Lucy-san. But, her real name is Lucy," Nana explained slowly and wiped some of the tears off of her face with her arm.

Littlefoot's eyes widened as he heard the name. "L-Lucy? Um…does she have horns on her head?" Littlefoot wanted to know.

"Yes, she does," the frightened girl explained.

"_It couldn't be her, could it?" _Littlefoot said inwardly. "Um…I'm Littlefoot, what's your name?"

The girl seemed to smile a little bit as she answered the question. "I'm Nana," she said.

"Well, Nana, we should probably get home," Littlefoot offered.

"Home?" she whispered as if she had never heard the word before.

"Yeah, home. My homes called the Great Valley, now come on, we should go," he said, walking off.

As he walked, he heard soft footsteps behind him; Nana must've followed him.

* * *

After an hour or two, they saw the small cave where Littlefoot had come out of.

"This is it," he whispered. As he was about to go in, he heard Nana gasp in shock. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Lucy-san! She's here!" she gasped.

"Lucy-san?" he asked absentmindedly.

"She-she's in th-there…" Nana trembled and pointed a shaking finger in the direction the cave was.

Littlefoot was confused at Nana's strange behavior, but he couldn't keep anyone waiting any longer. He looked up at the Bright Circle; it was already in the middle of the sky.

"Nana, we have to go!" he complained, pulling on her dress.

"O-okay…" she whispered and let Littlefoot pull her into the cave. When they got to the end of it, they saw Lucy standing there with a horribly worried face.

"Littlefoot, where the hell were you! Grandma and Grandpa were worried sick! Do you have any idea how-" her blazing eyes then turned to a trembling Nana. "Na-Nana-chan?" she asked timidly.

Nana nodded with a look on her face that made it look like she was going to throw up. "How-how did you-"

They were all interrupted by a sound that was coming closer.

"What was that?" Littlefoot asked.

"I don't know," both girls answered simultaneously.

They all walked to the entrance of the cave and peered out, what greeted them shocked them beyond belief.

What stood outside was a massive invasion force.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

**It's finally done. Phew, again, sorry for the wait. Wow, loks like the Great Valley isn't in that good of a position right about now. Where did Nana come from? Who's Hisoki? Will the Great Valley survive? Find out the answers in...the fourth chapter, part II! Review please!**


	6. SBARAASP Part II

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is late! I've been busy. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter five: Stuck Between a Rock and a Sharp Place, Part II**

As they all stared at the Sharpteeth surrounding them, their faces soon were painted in confusion.

"What…" Littlefoot started.

"The…" Nana gasped.

"Hell?" Lucy finished.

They all gaped in awe at the huge force, how all these creatures come here?

Suddenly, they soon started filing into what looked like a wall, but as they leaned farther out, they saw a large spacious gaping hole that led into the beautiful place.

"H-how did they find a way in?" Littlefoot whispered in shock.

"Beats me…" Lucy gasped.

Littlefoot came into a state of sense first and his natural leadership instinct took over. "We've got to tell the grownups!" he ordered.

Lucy and Nana agreed swiftly, but looked at each other in shock and suspicion, each wondering how the other got here.

"Guys, we have to tell them, come on!" Then, Littlefoot took off towards the watering hole where his grandparents would most likely be with the two girls running after him quickly.

* * *

The watering hole soon came into view for the three shocked companions, as well as some furious faces.

"Where were you guys?" Cera asked first. "We were all worried!"

"It's not good to run off, running off is not good. Now where were you?" Ruby said, frowning.

"There's no time! Where are the grownups?" Littlefoot asked frantically.

"Why do you need the grownups?" all of the gang asked.

"Sharpteeth are attacking!" Littlefoot warned.

All of the kids gasped in horror and shock. How were Sharpteeth even coming _in_ the Great Valley in the first place?

"Hoe did the Sharpteeth even get in the valley in the first place? And who is this?" she nodded in Nana's direction.

"Oh, that's Nana, what am I saying? There's no time for that! We've got to warn the grownups!"

"I think it's already too late," Lucy whispered, her voice tight with horror.

They all looked in the direction Lucy was and their mouths almost dropped to the soft grass below. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of Sharpteeth had invaded.

"Oh no…" they all sighed, but after a moment of silence, they all sprang into action.

"Guy's, we've got to help our parents! Go to your nests and see if their safe! You know where to meet if they aren't there! Go!" Littlefoot ordered, sprinting off in the direction of his nest with Lucy following right behind him, but they stopped when they realized Nana had been left in the dust.

"Nana-chan, come on!" Lucy called and started to run again. If she could use her vectors on some of the Sharpteeth, they'd be home free. Not even the mighty beasts of this century could hide from the queen of her race. She had decided she would use them in absolute necessity, and this looked like one of those cases.

She ran towards her nest and looked on darkly. The two elderly Longneck were fighting side by side against four gigantic sharpteeth. When Littlefoot and Nana arrived, Littlefoot rushed down immediately.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" he shrieked, rushing down to join the slaughter.

"Littlefoot, lead Grandpa and Grandma to the watering hole! I'll take care of these bastards," she said walking defiantly towards them and stood right in front of the colossal giants.

"Lucy-san! Nana wants to fight too!" Nana argued rushing towards her, but was stopped by an outstretched hand.

"No, Nana should go with them; you can protect them better when you're with them. Don't even _think_ about using you "hands," she instructed, her voice lower than a whisper when she mentioned "hands."

Nana nodded reluctantly and ran towards the Longnecks. "This way!" she called, running towards the watering hole.

"No! We can't go! What about Lucy?" Littlefoot asked desperately.

"Lucy-san is fine, now let's go!" Nana pleaded.

"Littlefoot, you and Grandma go, I'll help Lucy," Grandpa promised when he saw the sharpteeth proceeded towards Lucy. "Now, go!"

Littlefoot and Grandma looked at each other, and nodded and started to run towards the Watering hole with Nana keeping pace with them.

Lucy didn't care what was going on behind her, all she cared about was stopping these beasts, but she was struck unaware when Grandpa had said he would help, so thanks to him, she was struck hard in the back with a huge tail when one of the Sharpteeth knocked her into some nearby cliffs. She landed hard of the rocks and when she landed, blood was streaming out of her back.

Grandpa saw this and was filled with rage at what the Sharpteeth did, he rammed his tail into them as the Sharpteeth were about to finish the diclonius off and knocked them back enough to be dazed. Lucy looked in surprise as she saw he was coming to help her. As he helped her up, she was more angry than thankful.

"What are you doing! Go while you still have time!" she ordered.

"I can't leave you! You'll be killed if you fight them on your own!" he warned.

"I can take care of my self! Now, go!" she demanded, but was stopped when she saw the carnivores standing in the position to take a hunk of flesh out of Grandpa's neck. By now, Lucy was so pent up with rage that her vectors went crazy and slashed a little dent across the Sharptooth's snout. All of them, both herbivore and carnivore, looked at her with confusion in their eyes and on their faces. The Sharptooth that Lucy had slashed was growling in rage and charged; Lucy only stood her ground and didn't even flinch when the beast stomped down.

"Lucy!" Grandpa cried.

Lucy then slammed her vectors down on the ground and stood right in the face of the Sharptooth which gasped in surprise, lifted her leg and with as much force as she could muster, rammed her foot into the beast's snout. With a heavy thud, the creature landed on the ground and did not get back up.

Lucy knew that she hadn't killed it but she breathed a sigh of relief anyway when she saw its partner's rush to it and sniffed it from head to tail. When Lucy realized they were all together, she looked around wildly for something to finish them off in reach of her vectors. She saw some rocks up above the group of carnivores, even though they were out of reach she tried anyway. To her utter shock, when the "hands" locked onto their target, the boulders came crashing down and crushed the carnivores without a single whimper.

"Let's go," she said and started to walk towards Grandpa.

"Wait, how did those rocks come down?" Grandpa asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Minor earthshake, now, let's go," she said again with a tone that made Grandpa sure that she didn't want to finish the conversation and started to walk to the watering hole where the rest of his family were.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Littlefoot cried when he saw his Grandfather and Lucy come into view.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right," Grandma said, nuzzling her mate affectionately.

"I'm fine, dear, thanks to Lucy," Grandpa smiled at the girl.

"Bah! How could anyone, least of all _her_, protect anyone from Sharpteeth?" Mr. Three-horn accused.

"I-I don't know, Lucy, how _did_ you kill those Sharpteeth?" Grandpa asked.

When Lucy saw the eyes burning into her flesh, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from them for long, but she would do anything to keep her "hands" a secret for as long as she could.

"I told you already. There was an earthshake and that made the rocks fall down," Lucy defended.

"Whatever, but I won't believe that for one minute, she's dangerous I tell you! She'll kill us all one day! And when that day comes, _I'll _be the one who's right," Mr. Three-horn growled and walked off.

"Topsy! Wait!" Tria begged, but was stopped by a large shredding noise sounded in the direction where Mr. Three-horn was last seen.

Lucy immediately ran towards the spot where the sound rang out and saw Mr. Three-horn cornered by three huge Sharpteeth.

"Mr. Three-horn! Don't move!" she commanded, getting into a defensive position.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mr. Three-horn argued.

"Because, if you don't, you'll die," Lucy told him quietly, and then shot her vectors towards them and took a hold of their neck which made them let go of the Triceratops.

"Go, NOW!" she ordered to Mr. Three-horn and for some strange reason, he obeyed reluctantly and ran towards where the gang and their parents were.

Lucy smiled when she saw no one was around and let her vectors bring their full power to the table and sliced the Sharpteeth's limbs into bite-sized pieces and made the beasts suffer before they went into the spell of death. Soon, only one was left as she stepped closer to it

_**"You bastard…"**_ she said in Sharptooth, though she was surprised she knew how to communicate with them and then walked up to them calmly.

_**"Please! Spare us! Have you no mercy!" **_one of them begged.

_**"I have much mercy, but it doesn't deserve to be used on bastards like you,"**_ Lucy sighed.

_**"You-you're that girl our master was talking about!**_

_**"So what if I am, you'll never defeat me,"**_Lucy said, confused by the remark, but was able to stay collected.

_**"Y-you'll never defeat him! He's almost killed you before hasn't he…?"**_

Memories came flooding into her mind as her eyes started to leak tears.

_**"Is that a soft spot I detect?"**_ the Sharptooth smiled.

_**"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_ Lucy screamed and started to slice the beast up with her "hands" until he was nothing left, but a dying pulp of meat.

_**"You'll n-ne-never defeat h-him, he-he's mo-more p-po-pow-powerful than you will e-ever h-hop-hope to be!"**_ the Sharptooth gurgled.

_**"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" **_Lucy begged and finally the battle was over with a single snap of bones and the explosion of blood that filtered the air around her making it sticky with the red liquid.

Lucy looked around at the great bloody mess; she had broken her promise. In anguish, her eyes leaked salty tears, but at the same time, she was happy. The Sharptooth had spilt too much information, she knew that he would try again, and this time, she would be ready.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. Victory would be hers, when they met for the final time.

* * *

_**"What do you mean 'retreat'?"**_ Hisoki asked one of his men.

_**"We're getting slaughtered! We have to go!"**_

_**"Very well, ALL MEN REPORT BACK TO BASE C! REPORT BACK TO BASE C!" **_Hisoki ordered.

All of his recruits followed his orders and retreated backwards from the valley, leaving the exhausted Leaf Eaters to tend to their wounded.

Hisoki looked towards the sky. _"Next time, I'll kill you, you can count on that," _he growled to the sky.

As the invasion cleared over, if someone looked close enough, they could see the clouds flood over with a tinge of red, like the wounds of the spirit's who had passed on this day, had followed them into the peaceful sky…

_**End of Chapter Five**_

**So, Lucy knows Hisoki does she? Well, what could that mean? Find out the answers in...the sixth chapter! I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, but I can't make promises. Review please!**


	7. Investigations and Some Old Faces

**Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter six: Investigations and Some Old Faces**

It had been such a peaceful day so far and Lucy had followed the gang to the nearby, Thundering Falls, to cool off. Littlefoot was floating lazily around the pool at the other end, while Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Petrie were jumping off rocks. Cera and Nana had taken to a little fight with the water and were splashing around noisily and Lucy6 had taken off her shoes, and dipped her feet into the water and kicked them around for a while, when suddenly, she was drenched by the clear liquid.

"Opps! Sorry, Lucy-san!" Nana apologized sheepishly after having a water war with Cera.

"It's fine," she said quietly and put her head down in a position of deep thought.

Nana and Cera both looked at each other and finally, Nana spoke up. "Lucy-san, what's wrong, something seems to be troubling you," she remarked.

"Heh, what could be troubling me except for the fact that we've just been invaded by a pack of those Sharpteeth, we've lost so many all in one day, and I've just broke my vow never to use my-" she covered her mouth quickly before anything else slipped out but she felt all her friends' eyes burning into her. "Never mind…" she sighed.

The rest of the group looked at each other; Lucy was right in so many ways. They would never know how the Sharpteeth had invaded, nor would they ever know why, but it had come at a horrible cost.

"Okay, but what I really want to know is…how did they get into the Valley in the first place? We've never had a problem like this before, right guys?" Cera asked the rest of the gang, who nodded in response.

They all came out of the water and gathered around in a circle to talk things over.

"Well, when I was there, I heard them talk about something called F-68 or something," Nana recalled.

"F-68, what's that?"

"It's a military term for a place, say, if I wanted to call the Thundering Falls something that the enemy wouldn't know, I would say to my allies, you, I would call, it, let's say…J-89. Get it?" Lucy explained.

They all nodded their heads up and down in response.

"Okay, we know what F-68 means, but what _is_ F-68, what's the place?" Ruby asked.

They all took a moment for thinking.

"The Great Valley!" they all exclaimed together.

"Why would they want to take the Great Valley over?" Nana asked.

"I've heard some Sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond want to take it over for Bragging rights," Chomper suggested.

All of them looked at each other, convinced that it was just a simple plot to take the Great Valley over, but to one individual, there was a much bigger picture than what lay in front of them.

"If you're thinking that battle was the end of this of this, you're wrong," Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot asked.

"I mean, calling the Valley, F-68? Is it just me, or is that to complex for dinosaur's to figure out?"

"Hey! Are you calling us dumb?" Cera accused.

"I never said that!" Lucy defended, whirling around to face the Three-horn.

"But you were thinking it," Cera urged.

Too bad Lucy didn't have a good comeback for that one, because it was true. "Never mind, what I'm saying is, someone, something other than a dinosaur or any other creature, must be behind this. Now, all we need to figure out is, who," Lucy concluded.

"Well, Redclaw's been trying to for a long time, he could be a suspect?" Littlefoot offered.

Lucy put one finger up when he said that. "Okay, we have a suspect, got anymore?"

"There's Screech and Thud?" Cera said.

She put two more fingers up. "That's three, but that isn't good enough, who else is there…" she wondered, but she had a feeling she already knew who was to blame.

"Oh! I know!" Nana exclaimed excitedly and shot her hand up in the air and stretched it impatiently.

They all looked at her.

"Well, Papa says that when he wants to find out something, or find someone, he looks at the clues, maybe we should do that?" she suggested.

"Well, that's not a suspect but, you might be onto something, Nana-chan. If I could only find out…" Lucy snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she realized.

"What's it?" Ducky asked beside Spike who had his head shoved into a bush.

"If we look for the spot they attacked in…" she started.

"We can find out who's their leader!" Littlefoot finished.

"Right! Now, let's go!" Lucy exclaimed and watched everyone run off in the direction of the watering hole.

As Lucy watched them go, she felt that uncanny pain in her back and an immense pain in her head, she thought she was going to start screaming, but instead, it only lasted a few seconds, and was done, nothing had changed, except the length in both her vectors and her hair. Oblivious, she followed the excited children.

* * *

"Now what? So we're at the watering hole, what do we do?" Cera complained.

"Cera, just be patient, being patient is what you should be doing, besides, Lucy is looking for something," Ruby explained.

"Hmph!"

Lucy was standing right by the edge of the pool, her eyes peeled for something on the ground. Suddenly, she felt her foot step in sodden grass and when she lifted her foot to see what it was, it was a thick red liquid. Blood.

"Ah ha! Bingo…Everyone, I found something! Come here!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Lucy?" Littlefoot asked when they rushed over.

She scrapped some of the blood onto her finger and presented it to them. "Blood," she smiled darkly.

"Yeah…so…"

"So, we know that a lot of dinosaurs were killed, right?"

"Right," they all answered sadly.

"And, what do dinosaurs have in their body that comes out when you're hurt?"

"Blood?"

"Exactly! So, if they lefty blood when the Sharpteeth hurt them, and the sharpteeth step in it..." she urged, she felt like she was teaching children which wasn't exactly a lie.

"They leave footprints, footprints they leave!" Ruby finished.

Lucy nodded approvingly. "Uh-huh. So, if we find some footprints, we might be able to find out where the base is."

"Wow, Lucy, you're smart," Littlefoot complemented.

"Not smarter than me!" Cera complained.

"I bet _you_ couldn't figure out what she just told us," Littlefoot countered.

Cera's frown just grew, as much as she hated to admit it, even in thought, she wouldn't have been able to figure all that out without Lucy. "Whatever, let's just find some footprints!"

"Cera's right," Lucy said. "Come on, let's start looking."

They all started to search for a bloody tangle of footprints that would somehow lead them to the place from which the Sharpteeth got their information about how to get in the Great Valley.

Chomper was using his sniffer to try to find anything, since his natural instincts yearned for blood, the scent should come running up to him. Suddenly, a wet substance touched his snout, and a pungent scent flooded into his lips.

"I found something!" he called, lifting his nose up, from the ground.

"What is it, Chomper?" Littlefoot asked.

"That," Chomper answered them, pointing at the blood and low and behold, the shape was a huge clawed footprints.

"Well, whaddya know, there is a set of footprints here. How convenient," Lucy grinned. "Let's follow them."

Everyone agreed quickly and walked off, following the trail.

As far as they could see, the tracks were join by another set, and then another, and then another, it looked like almost every member of the group joined them here.

Soon, they were at a big opening just outside the wall leading into the Valley. It looked like they had found what they were looking for.

"Well, we've made it to their meeting spot, now what?" Cera questioned.

"Hmm…" Lucy's head was bowed in deep thought. "Littlefoot, is there a place where we could look at these from above?"

"There's the Great Wall?"

Lucy knew about the Great Wall or, in her words, the perfect lookout spot. "Perfect," she said and turned around to make their way to the ledge.

* * *

As soon as they got up there, Lucy tried to get a good look at the blood, seeing as a red mess in the middle of an open space was pretty easy to spot, but the amazing thing was, it was suddenly lost.

"Great…" she muttered.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Littlefoot asked running up to her.

"Probably because we can't see the footprint's because that herd Longnecks in the way!" Cera exclaimed.

"Cera, don't those Longnecks look…familiar to you?" Ducky said, wrinkling her brow in thought once the others caught up.

"Now that you mention it…" Littlefoot said, tilting his head.

"Well, why they so familiar? Where could we see them before?" Petrie said.

"We're trying to figure that out, Petrie!" Cera huffed.

"Oh…right, heh heh," Petrie laughed sheepishly.

"…do you think it could be?" Littlefoot suggested.

"Do we think it could be who, Littlefoot?" Chomper asked.

"No…it couldn't be them. They're…together," Littlefoot observed.

"Who's together?" Cera asked.

"That herd, it's just-"

"Wait a minute…I know that herd! Actually, I know _those _herds, but, why are they together?" Cera expressed.

"You are right Cera! Yep yep yep! Maybe we should go down and see why they are together?" Ducky suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, a good idea to me that sounds," Ruby said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Chomper agreed.

"Okay but…are you guy's going to be okay?" Littlefoot asked Lucy and Nana.

"Yep, you go, we'll be fine, just go," Lucy said.

"Okay, if you say so." With that, the dinosaurs all went down back towards the middle of the Valley.

After they were gone from sight, Lucy and Nana looked at each other and off some invisible que, they both growled.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" they both shrieked.

"Me! How did _you_ get here is a better question!" Lucy growled.

"No! The only one who's going to be asking questions is me, Lucy-san!"

"Shut it, ya little freak! One more word out of you and that head of yours is going to be rolling down that hill!" Lucy threatened.

"Not if you can't see!" Nana cried and jumped onto Lucy's back in a piggy-back-ride style and covered the other diclonius' eyes. Little did they know they were only a few footsteps away from the edge.

"Got offa me!" Lucy demanded.

"No!" Nana argued.

"You don't understand! If you keep this up, we're both going to-"

Without warning, they both tumbled down the rocky hill with Nana clawing at Lucy's face.

"Stop it!" Lucy ordered.

"I think there's more important things than your face, Lucy-san," Nana whispered.

"Like what?"

"Like that cliff!" Nana warned.

"What cliff?" Lucy asked, looking up only to have her lips and head yanked in the direction she had been looking at before.

"Oh…that cliff," she said as they were catapulted off the edge.

"Well, Nana-chan, it was nice knowing you," Lucy said.

"The feeling's mutual, Lucy-san," Nana said.

Soon, the ground came into view, but instead of landing on the hard ground like they thought, they were bumping into something fleshy.

After they stopped bouncing down whatever it was, they looked up in frenzy; they were surrounded by a vast herd of huge long necked beasts and they looked rather angry and bewildered.

Lucy and Nana both looked at each other and then looked back at the dinosaurs.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Lucy sighed in despair.

**_End of Chapter Six_**

**Okay, that's over. So, who's this herd that's about to kill Lucy and Nana? Find out the answer in...the seventh chapter! Review please!**


	8. Trust Issues

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late, I've been busy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter seven: Trust Issues**

The two girls gasped and went wide-eyed when the herd surrounded them. Even worse, they looked so angry…

Suddenly, one came stomping up to them. It seemed to have an odd scar on one side of her face. Lucy thought she looked like the type that always was oblivious to everyone else's feelings. She drove them backing away slowly into a nearby corner and lifted her foot in the process of it, suddenly both the girls caught on to what she was planning to do.

They both looked at each other. "Crap," they sighed and hung onto each other tightly, bracing themselves for the oncoming bloodbath.

"Old One, wait!" a voice cried.

Lucy and Nana both relaxed and looked at the voice, or voices as they were coming closer to them.

The Longnecks looked at them in surprise. To Lucy and Nana's relief, it was Littlefoot and the others.

"No! She's our friend, Old One!" Littlefoot cried he and his friends formed a protective shield around them.

"Yeah! We won't let you hurt them!" Cera said with the rest of the gang agreeing with her.

"…kids, where are your parent? I'd like to have a word with them," the Old One said.

"They're over by the watering hole," Littlefoot instructed.

The Old One gave the diclonius a hard stare before leaving to talk with the children's parents with the rest of the herd following closely behind. All the Longnecks had left except for three children, all of which the gang seemed to know because the moment Littlefoot saw them, he acknowledged their presence.

"Ali! Shorty! Rhett! Hi!" he exclaimed, running over to them with the rest of the gang following.

"Hiya, Littlefoot!" Ali said.

"Hi," Rhett acknowledged.

"Hey, Littlefoot, it's been a long time," Shorty said.

"You too, Shorty, by the way, where's Dad?" Littlefoot asked.

"He's over with your grandparents," Shorty explained.

"Dad?" Lucy and Nana asked. In the short time they had known him he never mentioned he had a father.

"Oh, yeah, I met him not to long ago," Littlefoot explained.

Lucy and Nana nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Lucy, Nana, this is Ali, Rhett, and Shorty, my adoptive brother," Littlefoot explained, nodding his head in the direction of each one when he said their name.

"Uh…Littlefoot, what are they?" Ali asked, recoiling a bit at the sight of them.

"They're diclonius," Littlefoot explained.

"O…kay…but, what is a diclonius, anyways?"

"It's who we are," Lucy sighed.

"Whatever…" Shorty sighed and then went on talking as if they were invisible. "Hey, Littlefoot? Do you wanna go see dad?"

"Do I ever!" Littlefoot exclaimed running off towards the watering hole with his brother with the other two Longnecks running after them.

Cera and the others looked around awkwardly.

"Just go ahead," Lucy sighed.

The group shrugged and took off after them, leaving Nana and Lucy behind.

"I haven't even known them for five minutes and I already want to pop their heads off," Lucy growled, tightening her fist.

"I know, Lucy-san, but we can't. You've promised never to use your "hands" and yet, you've already killed with them," Nana said.

"You're right; still, I think that green one and that girl have really got some issues…" Lucy sighed.

"Mm-hm, we better get going," Nana said, and both girls walked off towards their friends, and the Longnecks.

* * *

"It failed didn't it?" a voice asked.

"Yes…" Hisoki's voice growled out of the blackness. "But it doesn't matter now!"

"And how is that, master?" a voice that sounded quite young asked.

"Well, I want you and Kamarun to go on a bit of recon…"

"Recon?"

"You see, there's a diclonius in the Great Valley," Hisoki explained.

"A diclonius? How did they get here?" Kamarun asked.

"That is of no importance, what I want you to do is to spy on her, find out her daily routines, and after three days report back to me on your finding's, DO NOT make any contact with the target, do I make myself clear?"

"Can we have its name, master?"

"…Lucy," Hisoki answered with a small grin.

"Lucy-san?" Kamarun gasped.

"Yes, now, GO!" Hisoki ordered.

They both nodded and ran outside.

Only Hisoki was left in the dark. "Pitiful peasants…" he sighed.

Outside in the light, Kamarun and his partner were planning there attack.

"Outina-kun, after we get in, we'll both separate, you go after any accomplices' Lucy might have, and I'll go after the queen," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"But, Kamarun-chan, if we're spotted…what do we do then?"

"That won't be an issue, now let's go," Kamarun ordered and walked off to one side but stopped abruptly.

"Why'd ya stop?" Outina asked.

"Because, you see this crystal, here?" He opened his hand and showed a bright white crystal.

"Yeah, so?" Outina said slowly, not making any connection.

"It's a transporter," Kamarun explained. "It can't take us anywhere in the world just by one thought."

"Well, isn't that a handy little toy! Let me see!" Outina exclaimed and swiped the crystal out of his partner's hand.

"Give that back you little brat!" Kamarun yelled and tried to get the jewel out of the wrong hands.

"I don't get what's so important about it, it just looks like the same old dumb rocks we see on earth," Outina sighed and threw it off to the side.

"No!" Kamarun cried and leapt forward just in time to catch it before it broke into tiny bit-sized pieces. Once he stood back up with the crystal tucked safely into his fist, with his other free hand, he smacked Outina on the cheek.

"What was that for!" Outina whined when he sat up and started to rub his cheek.

"For being an ignorant little retard! Do you know how valuable this is, Outina-kun!"

"No…"

"A LOT of money, more money than you can ever see in your lifetime, now, we can't waste anymore time, let's go," he said with finality.

"Okay, now let's see how this toy works," Outina sneered.

He held it in front of his face and soon began shouting something that sounded like nonsense. "Izo hitimatia ich`nya WA!"

"What was that for?"

"Just watch…"

Suddenly, an invisible wind came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"What the hell is this!" Outina cried.

"…" Kamarun said nothing but let out a malicious grin.

Soon, the wind picked up and an invisible orb appeared and gobbled them up. Soon, when the dust cleared and the wind died down, the two figures were there no more.

* * *

"So, you guy's joined herds, eh?" Littlefoot asked curiously.

"Yep, we're all together; Shorty even told us you were Bron's son," Ali explained.

"Yeah, whatever," Shorty said dismissively, like he didn't care about the conversation.

The rest of the kids were following them and pretended to listen while Lucy and Nana were just downright bored.

"Ugh…when will they stop?" Lucy sighed.

Nana shook her head. "I don't know, but I hope they stop soon, I'm getting a head ache," Nana said and rubbed her head.

"What do you say we ditch them, I'd rather be in the facility than this place…with _them_…" Lucy whispered, unfolding her hands in the direction of the Longnecks.

"So, how did you and that…whatever they are over there become friends?" Rhett asked rudely.

Lucy and Nana frowned at that particular comment about them.

"Well, Lucy saved me and I kind of ran into Nana," Littlefoot explained.

"How did the grownups even allow them into the Valley? I thought Sharpteeth weren't allowed, well besides Chomper," Shorty said, nodding his head in the direction Chomper was.

"What does that matter, we're in now, and there's nothing you can do about it," Lucy snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you," Shorty muttered.

"So, you are now," Lucy retorted.

"Puh, you're just so stupid," Shorty muttered.

Lucy flinched. "What did you just say?" she inquired dangerously.

"See, you didn't even hear what I said, that proves you're stupid," Shorty said slowly, as if talking to a confused child.

"You ignorant little retard!" Lucy snapped and ran towards Shorty and pushed her face up to his nose. "Listen up here, buster! You call me stupid one more time and that head of yours is going to pop right off that lanky neck!" She imitated with her hands the motion off the head pulling swiftly off.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even hurt a baby swimmer-no offense, Ducky," Shorty said.

"None taken," Ducky sighed back.

"You wanna bet…" Lucy urged.

"No, because even if we do a stupid thing like you would lose to me," Shorty scoffed.

"Oh no…" Nana sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Come here you creepy little-!" Lucy was about to strangle him when everything suddenly got dark and they all froze in place. They all looked up to see a tall long necked figure staring down at them.

"Dad!" Littlefoot exclaimed suddenly.

"Hello Littlefoot," Bron smiled, then his expression turned into one of seriousness. "Now, who's this, and why does she look like she's about to strangle Shorty?"

"Eh…?" Lucy whispered, looking at her curved fingers close to Shorty's neck. She quickly shot them down by her side and put on the most convincing smile she could, but it wasn't working for anyone, including her. Soon, she quickly got up and walked towards Nana with her back turned towards the rest of them.

"Come on, Nana-chan, we're not wanted here anyways," she muttered and grabbed the other diclonius by the arm and pulled her towards some thick undergrowth.

"EH? Lucy-san!" Nana cried as she was pulled away.

"Nana! Lucy! Wait!" Littlefoot called after them but it was no use, they had disappeared from sight.

"Heh, we better go too. See you around, Littlefoot!" Cera called behind her shoulder as she was walking away.

"Bye, Littlefoot!" the others called and followed Cera.

"What's their problem?" Shorty muttered.

"So, Littlefoot, would you mind telling me who those girls are?" Bron asked gently, lowering his neck down to eye level.

"They're my friends. Lucy saved me and I ran into Nana," Littlefoot said.

"Wait a minute, saved you? From what, may I ask?" Bron said.

"It's a long story…" Littlefoot warned.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time," Bron laughed.

"Okay, so it goes like this…" With that, Littlefoot began unraveling his tale of how he met his new friends.

_**End of Chapter Seven**_

**Okay, it's over. Now, who were those two guy's on a recon mission? Where did they go? And what will Bron think of Lucy and Nana? Find out the answers in...the eighth chapter! Review please!**


	9. Targets

**Okay, sorry this is a little bit late. I've been really busy and have a big band competition coming up so I had to practice and all that jazz.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for people's enjoyment. **

**Chapter eight: Targets**

"Wow, that _is_ a long story," Bron remarked.

"Told you," Littlefoot shrugged.

Bron raised his neck up and looked back and forth.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Littlefoot asked.

"Oh, nothing," Bron sighed.

"Anyways, could you tell me how you and Ali's herd joined up and why you're both here?" Littlefoot wanted to know.

"Now, there's one long story," Bron laughed, lowering his head back down and winked at his son.

"Can we just get on with it?" Shorty asked impatiently.

"Always one to get the point, aren't we, Shorty? Anyways, after we left the Great Longneck Meeting Place, we found another heard on our way back to our nesting grounds. This turned out to be Ali and Rhett's herd. They asked if they could join up with our herd, and we agreed. That's basically it," Bron summarized.

"That wasn't very long," Littlefoot said.

"Summarizing works wonders, now, where are your Grandma and Grandpa? I'd like to speak with them," Bron asked.

"They're over by the Thundering Falls," Littlefoot directed.

"Gotcha, now, why don't you three go off and play?" Bron suggested.

"Okay, Dad!" Littlefoot and Shorty exclaimed and they all ran off.

Bron watched them go. "Kids," he sighed, and turned slowly around to meet with his in-laws.

* * *

"Lucy-san! Let go!" Nana ordered, tugging Lucy's arm.

"All right, all right! Just give me a minute will ya!" Lucy exclaimed and started to pull Nana's arm free when…

_Pop!_

They both fell to the ground with Nana's arm in Lucy's hand.

"Uh…remind me, did I do that?" Lucy asked, pointing at the unattached arm.

"Uh-huh, now, give it back!" Nana ordered, swiping the air for it.

"Okay, geez," Lucy sighed and hung it in the air for Nana to grab, which she did.

"Thank you," Nana huffed as she stole the arm back and popped it back in its place and flexed her fingers back and forth.

"Why did you run off like that? The question seemed to come out of the blue.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Back there, why did you run off? And why did you have to take me with you?" Nana asked stubbornly.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the question. "Because, that green…whatever, is a little SOB, and did you _hear_ him? That creepy little…" She let the sentence trail off when she imagined her fingers being around his neck, squeezing the life out of him, watching his pale green complexion turn into one of bright purple.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out again," Nana sighed.

"Oh…" Lucy said. "Well, I suppose we should…"

"We should what?"

"Shh…" She covered Nana's lips with a finger, which made Nana's blood boil.

"Did you just 'shush' me?" she exclaimed. "I…Lucy-san…?"

"I thought I heard something…come on." Lucy walked towards where she thought the sound came from and when she got there, to her surprise, what greeted her was an orb, much like the one that transported her here, what shocked her even more though, was the people that came out.

"Lucy-san-WAA!" Nana came out of the brush to have her mouth clamped down by Lucy and her mouth covered.

"Shh! We can't let them see us, got it?" She moved her finger to her lips and nodded.

Nana simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I know they're around here somewhere and-"

"Bron! Is that you?" a deep voice asked.

Bron turned around and saw a sight that caused him to draw a breath of relief.

"Mama and Papa Longneck, nice to see you guys," Bron greeted.

"You too, tell us, what brings you to the Valley so late in the year?" Grandpa asked.

"Eh, it's nothing. So, I've heard about this…Lucy person. Why is she in the Valley?" Bron said.

"Well, Bron…she didn't have anywhere else to go, so we thought we'd take her in," Grandma explained.

"But, she's not…a dinosaur! She could be some kind of Sharptooth for all we know!" Bron retorted.

"Bron, she hasn't done anything to arouse suspicion; even Mr. Threehorn is growing fond of her!" Grandpa defended.

"I don't care what the Three-horn says, Littlefoot is my son and I don't want him anywhere near that," Bron ordered. "I've already lost Teca; I can't lose another of my family members to Sharpteeth."

The Longnecks all hung their heads in respect and sorrow at the lost female Longneck.

"I understand, Bron, she was our daughter, but can't you just give her a chance?" Grandma pleaded.

"…all right. One chance, but if she slips up one time, makes one mistake that could hurt Littlefoot or Shorty, Littlefoot's coming with me," Bron said with deadly seriousness.

"Fine, but, just don't mention this to, Littlefoot," Grandpa sighed.

"Thanks for understanding," Bron said and walked to where his herd rested.

Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other with sadness and then carried about their business.

* * *

The two spies barreled out of the vortex with high speed and rammed into each other.

"Yeah, that was so easy," Outina sighed.

"Oh, shut it! I got us here, didn't I?"

"Hmph!" Outina crossed his arms in his upside-down position.

Kamarun grimaced as he struggled to get out from beneath his partner. "Got off me, will you?" he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry," Outina said and hopped off.

Thank you," Kamarun breathed as he got up and dusted himself off. "Now, where do you suppose-"

"Suppose what?" Outina asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard something…it's coming from over here," he whispered and slowly walked over to some nearby bushes.

As he got there he grabbed something and it felt…hard. He pulled it, and to his surprise, a girl tumbled out, a girl with pink hair and horns at the top of her head.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_

**Alrighty, there you have it. What are those two going to do now that they've found Lucy? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	10. Accusations

**Hello again everyone! Here's chapter nine for you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, titles, logos, etc… I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for people's enjoyment. **

**Chapter nine: Accusations**

Kamarun whipped his arm back from the girl when she gave him a hard stare but that stare turned into a pale face that reflected shock off of it.

"Lucy-san, what are you-UWAHH!" another pink-haired girl cried as she fell on top of Lucy.

"L-Lucy-san…" Kamarun gasped.

"Kamarun-chan…" Lucy whispered.

"…" they were both silent.

Nana looked at Lucy as Outina looked at Kamarun and then looked at each other, but none of them expected what was going to happen next.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Lucy screamed as she shot up like a bullet to her feet and shoved her face right into Kamarun's.

"Wahh!" Nana shrieked as she plopped down onto the ground on her back.

"What do you mean? I didn't even know you were here," Kamarun said innocently.

"Didn't even know I was here" my ass! You're a pretty angel-faced liar!" Lucy hissed. She looked like she was about to punch him.

"Honestly, I didn't! Outina, back me up here, will you?" he begged.

"Huh, but she's-" His mouth was covered by Kamarun's hand.

"She's _wrong_, I didn't know she was here, _right_, Outina-kun? HMMMM." He emphasized his last word and shot his partner a dangerous look.

"Oh-uh-right!" Outina exclaimed quickly, his words muffled by the hand in front of his mouth.

A long moment of awkward silence filled the air. Soon, though, it was cut by a loud shriek of pain.

"YEOUCH!" Kamarun screamed, running around with his hands bundled together. Then after the pain subsided, he gave it one last shake and slowly turned in the direction of Outina.

"…"

"Uh…Kamarun-chan…?"

"…COME 'ERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He lunged to the ground in his partner's direction.

"KAMARUN-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Outina shrieked as he scrambled to his feet and started to run for dear life.

As they both ran in the same direction, Nana started to get up and tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"What?" Lucy growled.

"Who was that?" Nana asked warily.

"Some little bitch from my past," Lucy frowned and turned away with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy-san…?" She had never seen her cry before.

"…"

"Why are you crying?" Nana asked gently.

"!" Her eyes narrowed as she quickly wiped the salty drops off of her face. "I'm…I'm not crying…I've just got something in my eye…"

"If you say so, Lucy-san," Nana sighed. Then she looked at Lucy's red eyes. "Um…shouldn't we get back to Littlefoot and the others? I mean…it's getting dark and-"

"You're right, Nana-chan, let's go," Lucy said, walking off with her head down.

Nana looked at her in despair and held up her hand to stop her but she hesitated and curled it back into her chest and waked forward.

Once she caught up to Lucy she saw her head down and her eyes covered. _"Probably to hide all the tears,"_ Nana thought.

"Lucy-san, just tell me what's wrong," Nana pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong," Lucy said quietly.

"I know when something is wrong, and it's all over your face," Nana said.

"…" Lucy kept on walking, leaving Nana behind.

"Running away isn't going to solve anything!" Nana called after her.

Lucy didn't say anything.

Instinct took over and Nana's vectors shot out and went right over to Lucy and tapped her lightly on the back.

Lucy sighed and turned to the other diclonius, seeing as she wasn't going to give up. "Fine, I'm here now."

"Please, Lucy-san, just tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded.

"You know, why don't you just drop it!" Lucy argued. She saw a shocked look on Nana's face. "You probably don't even know half of what I've been through so why don't you just stay away from me and go back to your bastard father-"

All she received though was a slap to the face.

"Don't you _dare_ call Papa a bastard!" Nana yelled. Her eyes blazing. "I know what you've been through! I was in the facility too! They caused me so much pain! I was experimented on _every single day_ and Papa's the reason that I didn't lose my will to live so don't you _dare_ call Papa a bastard because you know why? You're the bastard! You don't care about anyone at all! All you care about is killing innocent people when they've done nothing to you and, and-"

"_Enough!_" Lucy screamed, covering her ears and bending into a trembling ball.

"Lucy-san…I…I'm-" Nana bent down to touch her, but was stopped when Lucy reacted quickly and sprang up.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed and ran away in no specific direction.

"Oh, Lucy-san…" Nana whispered sadly and walked in the direction she had come from.

* * *

Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett were playing a game of tag and Littlefoot was currently chasing Shorty when Littlefoot stopped abruptly.

Shorty skidded to a halt when he saw his step-brother had stopped.

"Uh…Littlefoot, what are you looking at?" he asked.

The other Longnecks came over to where they were.

"Well, Nana's there, but where is Lucy…?" Littlefoot asked with a worried tone in his voice as he watched the girl walk over.

"Lucy? You mean that…whatever it is? Who cares if she's not here?" he scoffed.

"I care, she saved me; can't you just give her a chance?" Littlefoot retorted, giving his brother a hard stare before turning back to Nana. "Hi, Nana, where's Lucy?"

"Um…Lucy-san…she's around…somewhere," Nana answered slowly.

"Where, he means," Shorty said.

"I-I don't know. We had an argument and she ran off," Nana explained.

"Ran off?" Ali echoed.

"Mm-hm," Nana nodded.

"So what if she ran off, good riddance, I say," Shorty sneered and he and Rhett both laughed sinisterly but shut up when they both earned a cold stare from Littlefoot, Ali, and Nana.

"Well…I guess we can find her in the morning; it's getting dark and looks like it's starting to sky water, we should probably get home," Littlefoot said and walked in the direction of his nest with the others following him except Nana.

Ali turned around to see that the pink-haired girl wasn't coming.

"Hey…Nana? Are you coming?" she asked.

"Uh-"

"Come on, "Ali invited.

Nana smiled as she ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Outina was still running from an outraged Kamarun and just as he was about to catch him he shouted, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"First, what did we learn today?" Kamarun invited, like he was talking to a child that had just earned a timeout.

As much as Outina hated being treated like a child, he answered quickly. "To never bite you unless I wanna get killed," he said quickly.

"Good," Kamarun smiled and relaxed slowly.

Outina heaved a sigh of relief and turned his back on his partner, only to get an immense amount of pain shot at his rear.

"YEOUCH!" he shrieked and turned around while rubbing it to see Kamarun holding up a smoking Plasma gun.

"What was dat for?" he accused. "I said I was sorry!"

"But I didn't necessarily say I forgive you, did I?"

Outina sighed heavily and continued rubbing his rear.

Kamarun suddenly realized something. "Oh great!" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

"What?" Outina asked.

"We lost Lucy-san," Kamarun sighed.

_"Lost Lucy-san? And what may I ask, was so important that you lost her?"_ a voice chirped out of Kamarun's pocket.

Outina and Kamarun both jumped when they heard it, and Kamarun rushed into his pocket and stole his forgotten walkie-talkie.

"Hisoki, don't do that!" Kamarun snapped.

_"And why ever should I not? Don't forget who's in charge here, and who's more deadly…now, answer my question!" _Hisoki's voice demanded.

"Uh…well…we had a run-in with a dangerous annoying creature," Kamarun talked into the little machine, but his eyes locked onto Outina.

_"Did you kill it?"_

"Um…yes…." Kamarun answered nervously.

_"Good, now go find Lucy! Or you'll heads will be on my wall!" _Hisoki threatened and the machine quit it's buzzing.

The two partners both sighed in relief and Kamarun put his walkie-talkie away.

"You know? Why did we ever want to work for him, anyway?" Outina asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because, we didn't have anywhere else to go. You know we would be dead right now if it wasn't for him," Kamarun answered.

"I know, but still, being dead might be batter than working for…him," he shuddered

"Sometimes I have to agree with you, anyway, we should find Lucy-san…but let's do it in the morning, it's getting pretty damn dark right now," Kamarun said, looking up at the sky but his vision was blurred as a raindrop plopped into it.

"Hey, I think I see a cave over there, come on!" Outina exclaimed, pointing to a large opening and running to it.

Kamarun nodded before running to the cave himself as they dashed to beat the water.

* * *

Lucy just kept running. She had to get away. As much as she knew that Littlefoot, Grandma, and Grandpa would be worried about her, she couldn't face them in the awful state of tears and red eyes.

_"It's not fair! Why did he have to be here! Why did he have to come!" _she screamed in her mind as tears streamed down her face.

The bright sky had grown dark with each passing second and she was growing more and more tired, but she kept running anyways. Soon, though, it started to rain but she didn't care, she just kept running/

Suddenly a pain crept up her back, a horrible pain, one she recognized though.

It slithered into her head and caused a massive headache. She stopped running and held her head between her hands and feel down onto her knees. It was hurting so badly, her face tightened in pain, until she threw back her head and let loose a scream that echoed around the Great Valley.

Her 'hands' were going absolutely crazy as they stretched toward the dim light of the sky and unknown to Lucy, they kept growing, and so did her hair as it swirled around her head in violent waves.

_"It hurts! Please, God, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" _she begged in her mind and then voiced her pleas.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she demanded as she cradled her head. "PLEASE!"

She screamed until her lungs were about to burst and fell down onto the ground, in too much pain to care about anything and she slowly felt her consciousness slipping away from her. The rain poured down and started to dampen her hair and soak the grass around her turning it to mud. She didn't care though, the pain was still going strong, and soon, she didn't have the strength to fight it and started to close her eyes.

"Please…" she whispered weakly as she fell into an almost dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soon, her eyes burst open to find that the pain had stopped.

She shot up to a sitting position to find herself in that all-so-familiar place of darkness and the rolling mist.

Coming to her senses, she slowly stopped up and looked around, finally, her eyes locked onto a figure, the one that always visited her in this place.

"I want answers…" she growled in a voice so deadly it quaked.

"And you will get them, have patience, little one…" the figure soothed in a caring voice.

"I want them NOW!" Lucy begged, not satisfied with the shapes answer and she started to feel tears leak into her eyes again. "Please, just tell me why…he's here! Please tell me!"

"Destiny has strange ways, for I cannot answer your query," the figure sighed.

"W-why?" Lucy whispered.

"Some things have a reason for what they are and how they work, this is no different," the figure explained.

Lucy let out a whine like a child would, she was starting to sob again, and this was just too much for her to handle, without hesitation she screamed again.

"Hush, little one," the figure cooed in a motherly voice, and Lucy felt a comforting sensation cradle her as her screams died down into depressed moans.

"You've had such a rough time, I will leave you, sleep well…" the figure whispered and left, but the comforting sensation blanketing Lucy stayed.

It was so heavenly, like being in Kouta's arms again; she savored every moment she was in its warm embrace as she fell into a deep sleep as the mist covered her and suddenly, nothing could be heard, except the soft winds of the rolling mist…

**_End of Chapter Nine_**

**Alrighty, it's over. So, how are these guy's going to find Lucy know? And how's Lucy going to get back home? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	11. Author's note

**Authors note**

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but you're going to have to be patient for a little while until I can get the story from my old computer onto this one. My internet connection on my old one went. Completely gone. I couldn't even get on iTunes! Luckily, I have a USB Memory Stick so I can probably transport my work from that computer onto this one. So sorry about the delay, I never expected the internet to go like this. It's truly a pain, but the good thing is, I got a laptop! So, that's an upside and it's working quite well. Anyhoo, this is probably going to take me a few more days, but don't worry, I've started this thing, and I WILL finish it, no matter how long it takes me. And another good thing is while my internet was down, I got to work on the next chapter, so once I get all this sorted out, it's going straight up here. Thanks again to all the people who have been reading this and keeping me going and thank you for being so patient with me.


	12. Pondering Thoughts

**I wanna say one thing before I get this started, Thank goodness for USB Memory Sticks! Luckily I was able to get my documents from one computer to the other, so I've got nothing else to say except...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter ten: Pondering thoughts**

When Lucy awoke, she felt better, a lot better. Maybe having that dream calmed her down. Sure felt like it, but she still felt like a log had been thrown into her face.

She grunted as she sat up and rubbed her back; it was sore from being in a hunched over position for hours on end. As she felt the muscles relax, she looked around slowly. Nothing could be seen within her range of vision except the familiar scenery of lush green vegetation.

"Looking at this…our world looks like a prison cell," she thought.

After her back was less sore from all the gentle caressing, she slowly stood up and stretched it once more to make sure its range of motion was working properly. Once she was satisfied by the results, she started to walk forward, but in no direction she knew of. This part of the Valley was all a mystery to her, which meant she would have to explore some more.

"After this I'm through with any exploring and looking around. I'm sticking to that bed at-" She stopped herself when she realized she was about to say, "Kouta and Yuka's." Although she had stopped herself from saying it, she couldn't help but feel a small twitch in her rib cage where her heart was, the homesickness was beginning to set in. When this was all over and she could get back home, she wouldn't waste any hesitation, she decided with firmness.

As she kept walking, she felt her mind wandering off on her and she let it. Everything had changed, she no longer wanted to kill anyone, well, almost no one.

"Maybe…maybe I won't kill any more, maybe I'll be…ah forget it," she muttered in her mind.

Her mind was getting restless as she walked farther ahead, most of her was wondering what Kouta, Mayu, and Yuka were doing right now. "Probably at home, not even caring about me, but if they're at that house…why is Nana-chan here…?" The question had never been answered, she didn't even think Nana knew why she was here, maybe it was destiny, or maybe coincidence. Then she thought about it harder, they were both diclonius, did that make a difference? Two diclonius, enemy diclonius, in the same world together both brought here for unknown reasons. It just didn't make any sense to Lucy, but she was confident she would figure it out…eventually. Right now though, she had a task and she was getting it done one way, or another. The problem was though, that she had no idea how to get back to her new home and she soon started to panic, it had been quite some time since she had started walking, and she didn't recognize any of the sight's at all.

"Okay, just calm down, you'll find your home soon; it's only a matter of time, yeah…only a matter of time…" she said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes. She tip-toed over to where she heard it as quietly as she could and saw two hollow-horns (Lambeosaurus) talking to each other.

"…I heard the council say they were going to drive her out of the valley," one said.

"I don't understand why they didn't do that when she first arrived. If you ask me, she's nothing but trouble," the other commented.

"I agree, but she's really done nothing to harm anyone; she even helped in that Sharptooth invasion! And that grumpy old Three-horn is starting to like her, or so I've heard," the first one said.

"You don't really believe that stuff, do you, Geo? Because I don't believe it for a second."

"I suppose, Sondar, but you know those two Longnecks have adopted her, don't ya? And whatever they say goes…" the one called Geo said warningly.

"Whatever," Sondar sighed. "But, I'm telling you, one of these days, she's gonna mess up, and big time."

"Maybe, now let's go," Geo sighed and walked off, leaving his companion to catch up.

Lucy was surprised they haven't even noticed her, but thanked the celestial beings above that they didn't. She had gotten plenty of information from them and she didn't know how to respond to it.

The council was really going to kick her out? If they had wanted to all along, why didn't they just do it when they first found out about her, why now? It confused her, but also gave an excuse to some eavesdropping. If she could figure out more about this from them, she should be able to give a worthy testimony at the council when one might be brought up, but for now, patience was key, and she was good at that. After all, she had waited eight years for her chance at freedom; she could wait a few days for some worthy information.

So, in secret, she slipped into the shadows and followed the two mouthy dinosaurs.

* * *

Nana had been sleeping for a couple of hours before chatting woke her up.

"Where do you think Lucy could be? It's been almost a day now," a feminine voice asked.

"I don't know dear, but I'm sure she'll come home soon," a deeper voice replied.

Nana opened her eyes slowly and looked around, she had been sleeping in a spot right next to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and it looked she had barely moved since her decent into sleep. She got up and rubbed her eyes and then made an attempt at a greeting towards the Longnecks.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Longneck," she said groggily.

"Oh, good morning dear. How was your sleep?" Grandma asked, lowering her head down to Nana's eye level.

"It was nice, thank you for asking." She had to keep polite because that's what Papa had taught her good girls should do. "And Nana's a good girl," Nana confirmed in her mind.

"That's good to hear, now, have you seen Lucy anywhere lately?" Grandma asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Lucy-san…" she mumbled and them shook her head rapidly in a swift "no" motion.

"Oh…well, she's been gone for a long time and-" She was interrupted by a loud yawning and they all looked over to see Littlefoot starting to wake up.

"Good morning, Littlefoot," Grandpa greeted his grandson.

"Mornin', Grandpa. Say," Littlefoot started, looking around, "have you seen, Lucy anywhere?"

"Not lately, Littlefoot," Grandpa answered.

"Oh…well…when she wasn't with Nana when she came, I started to get a little worried," Littlefoot admitted.

"As were we, young one, but don't worry, she'll come home soon," Grandpa assured.

"Don't hold your breath," Nana muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What was that, Nana?" Grandma asked.

Nana's face turned pale when she realized the Longnecks almost heard her. "Oh! Uh…heh heh heh is it going to rain, heh heh, because it looks gray and…I'll just be quiet now, heh heh heh…" She let the sentence trail off.

The Longnecks looked at her weirdly.

"Anyways…as we were saying," Grandpa said as he gave a glare at Nana, "we're sure she'll come home soon, Littlefoot."

"I sure hope so…I'm worried about her…" His tone then turned brighter. "Hey, Nana, why don't we go to Thundering Falls to play with my friends?" His only attention was a glare from his grandparents. "Er…our friends?" he said quickly.

His Grandparents were relieved of their gazes.

"Sure!" Nana agreed and got up.

Littlefoot followed her example and got up himself and started to walk in the direction of the thundering waterfall.

As they were both walking away, they stole a glance back at Littlefoot's Grandparents, and saw that they were both busy with their morning duties of eating and walked off to meet the gang.

What they didn't notice though, was when they were out of sight, Grandma and Grandpa started to talk quickly and urgently.

"You think they're gone?" Grandma asked.

Grandpa looked up to see no one there. "Yes dear, no one's there."

"I…" Grandma was speechless.

"I know what you're thinking, but like I said to Bron, she hasn't done anything to arouse suspicion, I can't see why the council would…" He let the sentence trail off as he and Grandma heard some noise in the brush.

"What was that…?" Grandma started.

"I don't-"

"Emergency Council meeting at the rock circle!" A Flyer (Pteranodon) blasted through the undergrowth flying frantically to get them, but the old Longnecks couldn't be more relaxed.

"Same old same old?" Grandma asked casually.

The Flyer gave a quick nod of his head.

"All right, tell the council we'll be there shortly and if we're not there in ten minutes they can start without us," Grandpa ordered.

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"But, uh…never mind…" the Flyer stammered.

"O…kay… anyways, go. We'll be there as soon as we can," Grandpa said.

The Flyer got up and gave his wings a test flap before taking off into the sky.

"Puh, Longnecks, always so slow…" he muttered as he flew off toward the rock circle.

Grandma and Grandpa looked at him as he flew off and then heaved a sigh.

"I suppose we should be going," Grandpa sighed.

"I suppose so, but I just hate council meetings and especially since this one's about…" Her sentence was interrupted when her husband nuzzled her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Grandpa said ending the nuzzle and walking off.

Grandma stared in despair at her mate. "I just hope you're right," she muttered and walked to catch up with him.

* * *

Littlefoot and Nana were walking in the direction of the Thundering falls and on the way were making conversation.

"So, how do you know Lucy?" Littlefoot asked.

"Well…uh…" Nana hesitated, but Littlefoot was determined to find out.

"Well…?" he pressed.

"Okay." Nana took a deep breath. "Lucy-san and I were in a facility on a little island close to the mainland. I don't know how she got out but somehow she managed to and Papa told me that I was to retrieve her and so I followed his orders as usual and he told me I should only bring her back and not to fight her but I disobeyed and we got into a fight because she refused to come back with me and she cut my arms and legs off and I almost died and then Papa saved me and dropped me off at the mainland, and then I was almost killed again by a guy I never really caught the name of and then I found Mayu and then we were at the house and then I saw Lucy-san and Papa told me that I was never to mention her or to fight her again, but I just couldn't control myself and ended up smashing her into a wall and then Kouta-kun kicked me out of the house but Mayu assured me it was okay and I stayed there for a bit until Mariko-chan came and I almost got killed AGAIN, but Lucy-san and Kouta-kun came and saved me and then Mariko-chan got into a fight with Lucy-san but I found Papa and then we found Mariko-chan but not Lucy-san and then Papa almost killed her but then Mariko-chan almost killed me and then they went down to the bridge and then exploded when the bomb inside Mariko-chan went off and then some guy almost killed me and the Lucy-san killed him and then soldiers almost killed Lucy-san but somehow she ended up here and then I came here and we met back up. Yeah, me and Lucy-san go WAY back," Nana finished quickly.

Littlefoot stared at her dumbly.

"You didn't catch any of that, did you?"

"Noooope," Littlefoot answered.

Nana slapped her forehead. "Long story short, we lived together. That better?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"Okay, how did you guys meet each other?" Nana wanted to know.

"Well, I was about to fall off a cliff but then Lucy saved me," Littlefoot said.

"Ah," Nana answered.

"Hey! There you are!" They looked up to see Cera heading towards them quickly.

"Hi, Cera." They both greeted.

"Yeah, whatever, now would ya hurry up, we were waiting for you all morning! What did you do, tell your whole life stories to each other?" Cera asked rhetorically.

Nana opened her mouth.

"Forget I said that…anyways, come on!" Cera ordered and ran off, leaving the two alone.

Nana and Littlefoot looked at each other and bursted out into laughter which caused Cera to turn around again.

"What's so funny?" she muttered.

"Oh, nothing...ha heh heh ha," Nana said with a goofy laugh.

"Hmph! Would ya hurry it up?" Cera demanded.

"All right, coming, Cera," Littlefoot sighed and then took off running. "Race ya!"

"No fair!" Cera laughed and ran after him followed by Nana who was also laughing.

As fast as their race started it stopped when Littlefoot dove onto the shore by the falls.

"I win!" he exclaimed but was cut off when Cera jumped on him.

"Oof!" he grunted as the Three-horn piled onto him followed by the diclonius. Soon, it was giggling doggy-pile of laughing girls.

"Now, what's so funny?" Littlefoot muttered, but only made the girls laugh harder.

"I agree, yep yep yep! What is so funny?" a small voice chimed followed by a loud confused grunt.

They all looked up to see Ducky who was on Spikes back.

"Oh, hey, Ducky," Littlefoot greeted. "Hey, Spike."

"Hello, Littlefoot and Nana," Ducky said as she and Spike watched Littlefoot grunt and groan until he popped free from the pile, leaving the two girls in an upside-down position.

"Hi, Ducky and Spike," Nana greeted from the ground.

"Heh, so, where have you two been all day? Huh, huh?" Ducky asked curiously and looked down to Spike who looked back at his adoptive sister.

"Don't ask," Cera mumbled.

Ducky and Spike both turned their attention to the upside-down Three-horn and both looked at each other again and came to a choice of not asking them.

"Never mind…come on! Everyone's waiting for you," Ducky said. "Let us go, Spike," Ducky said to her brother.

Spike nodded and started lumbering away.

Littlefoot, Cera, and Nana all looked at each other and then ran off laughing to catch up and join their friends.

* * *

Lucy had been spying on the two Hollowhorns for a while now and nothing had come up. She growled at her luck, annoyed to have found nothing in all the hours she had been at it.

Soon, she had had enough of this, seeing as it wasn't doing her any good, and walked off, when she heard something.

"This sure happens a lot here, doesn't it?" she remarked inwardly and started stalking towards the sound as suddenly as it started though it stopped and then Lucy heard the two Lambeosaurus' start a conversation again and turned her attention to them.

"Nothing good to eat around here, is there?" Geo said.

"Nope, you know what? I heard there were two dead Sharpteeth with their heads right off their bodies," Sondar recalled.

"No way," Geo scoffed.

"Way! It was all bloody when that Swimmer found it, and get this…," he started, "the blood was still warm, like it had just happened recently when she found it."

"I won't believe that," Geo muttered.

"It's true!" Sondar exclaimed.

"Maybe…but how on earth could a leaf eater do that?"

"Because maybe…it wasn't a leaf eater…" Sondar whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure a Sharptooth would turn on their own kind in a matter of seconds," Geo scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"You don't mean…?"

Sondar nodded fiendishly.

"Would ya just drop it!" Geo dropped the leaves in his hands and slapped Sondar's face.

"Ow!" Sondar complained.

"I am getting sick and tired, of you going on about that! It's not true, if it was, then the problem would be solved by the council already!" Geo exclaimed.

"Hmph! Whatever…" He turned his back on Geo.

All Geo did was just turn back to his eating.

While all this was happening, Lucy was growing more and more knowledgeable of the situation, but at the same time, a bit frightened. She wasn't surprised that people had seen the Sharpteeth she had killed, but it was a pretty close call; she was almost spotted, she had to be more careful should she use her "hands" again. She looked up again to see they had both gone their separate ways and that only one was left.

Nodding to herself, she got up stealthily, and ran away.

As she was making her escape she looked back to find no one was following her. She smiled and turned her head in front of her and as she did so, she noticed a large tree in her path.

"Crap…" she sighed as she took the hit from the trunk head on.

While on the ground, trying to regain her senses she heard a sound. A groan maybe? She looked up and saw a blurry figure right in front of her face. As she narrowed her eyes to make them focus, the figure started to become more defined and almost…bird-like. When she fully figured out what it was, she realized it was a feather-covered prehistoric bird, and it looked almost as disoriented as her.

_**End of Chapter Ten**_

**Okay, it be done, now who's this bird-like thing on Lucy? Friend or Foe? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	13. Bonding and Some Feathery Friends

**Hello! Okay, get ready for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter eleven: Bonding and Some Feathery Friends**

"AUGH!" the bird and Lucy screamed at the same time once they saw each other and by instinct, Lucy shot out her vectors when she was distracted by a squeaky voice.

"Please don't kill me! I don't wanna die yet! I mean there's so much I haven't gotten to do and-and-and-!" the bird squawked.

"Wait a minute! I'm not going to kill you!" she assured, trying to calm the small creature down. _"I was close though,"_ she added silently.

"Y-y-you aren't?" the bird asked timidly.

"Nope, anyways, what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh! Uh…they call me…uh, Guido," Guido answered.

"Guido is it? Well, my name's Lucy, now, what are you doing here, Guido?" she inquired.

"Well, must've been sleep-flying again, I guess. I'm trying to control it, but Petrie and Ducky say that-"

"Whoa! Hold on! Did you just say Ducky and Petrie?" Lucy commented.

"Yeah, the Swimmer and the Flyer, why? Do you know them?"

"Just one more question, do they have friends that are a Longneck, a Three-horn, a Spike-tail, a Fast Runner, and a Sharptooth named Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ruby, and Chomper?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…how do you know that…?"

"You could say I know them," Lucy said simply and turned her back on Guido and stood up and started to walk away, but just as she was leaving…

"Hey, uh, Lucy, was it?" Guido asked hesitantly.

Lucy looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, uh, if it's not too much trouble, I mean, maybe uh…could you…uh…point me in the direction of your friends?" Guido asked.

Lucy smiled a bit. "Sure, although, I'm not sure where they are myself, but," she started. She closed her eyes and sensed a presence of a diclonius, a diclonius you might say she was almost friends with, "I'll see what I can do."

"You will? All right! Let's get going," Guido exclaimed and started walking in a direction.

"Uh…Guido?"

"Yeah," Guido asked while walking.

"They're that way." Lucy pointed in the direction she was talking about.

"Oh, uh I-I-I knew that," Guido lied and walked in the other direction past Lucy who followed him with her eyes.

"Heh heh," Lucy laughed and followed him to their friends.

When Nana and the others got to the Thundering Falls, they saw that Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, Ali, Rhett and Shorty were all waiting there for them and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike wasted no time and jumped right in while Nana just stood there looking at the water hesitantly.

Littlefoot, who was in the middle of a water war with his friends, turned back to Nana and saw she had a petrified look on her face.

"Nana…are you…all right…?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…uh…I'm going to go…over there and…uh…bye!" she exclaimed and then ran somewhere the startled dinosaurs did not see.

"What's wrong with her?" Cera asked.

"I'm not sure…anyway…" He smiled deviously. "Last one to touch that rock is it for Swimmer and Splasher!" he ordered and ran over to a nearby rock with everyone following him and touching the rock.

"Me no it!" Petrie cried triumphantly.

"I am not it either, no no no!" Ducky laughed and Spike grunted as if saying "I'm not it!"

"Not it!" Cera, Rhett, Littlefoot, Ruby, and Shorty all exclaimed.

"Ali's it!" they all cried.

"Hey, Littlefoot?" Ali asked, looking in a distant direction.

"Yeah, Ali?" Littlefoot answered.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, I'm going to find Nana, see you guys later," she said and departed in the direction they saw Nana run into.

"Well that was fast," Rhett remarked.

"Yeah…kind of like how friends like you and then hate you!" Cera taunted simply because she was in "the mood."

"What did you say!" Rhett retorted.

"Oh, nothing," Cera laughed.

Rhett only growled in response.

"Uh…well…Chomper's it!" Littlefoot exclaimed and ran from the little Sharptooth with everyone following suit.

"Aw! Again!" Chomper complained.

"Well, the rules state that the last one to touch the rock is it, and you're the last one to touch the rock so that makes you it because the rule states it," Ruby quoted.

"Yeah, yeah." Chomper closed his eyes which signaled the game to begin. "Swimmer!" he called out.

"Splasher!" everyone called and the game had begun.

Meanwhile, Ali had been looking for Nana for only a few minutes, but to her it seemed like an eternity, maybe because she was worried about her, or maybe because she was getting impatient. Whatever it was, she wanted to find her as fast as possible.

As she was walking around she failed to notice a small rock sticking up out of the ground and it was straight in her path.

"Nana-!" she screamed as she flew forward a bit after hitting the rock and landed on something hard that seemed to…scream in pain?

"Augh!" it cried as Ali bumped into it and sent it flying a few feet forward as well.

"Uhn…Nana?" Ali gasped as she saw the pink-haired figure, and this time, her bows weren't there, leaving her horns in plain view.

"What's wrong with your head?" she asked cautiously, backing away a bit.

"My-my he-!" Nana cried as she felt her protruding horns.

"You're…you're like Lucy, aren't you…?" Ali asked gently.

Nana's eyes sparkled and shook with tears before she slowly put her head down and nodded.

"Yes, me and Lucy-san are one and the same," Nana sighed in defeat.

"Well…normally I would…never mind. You're my friend, and as we always say, "It takes all sorts,"" Ali smiled.

"You…you say that?" Nana whispered with a slightly choked voice.

"Uh-huh, well, when I first realized that it was more… catchy," Ali laughed and sat down beside Nana.

"Now, can you tell me why you ran away so quickly?" Ali asked gently.

"Well…I don't know…I just…I guess you could say I was overwhelmed," Nana explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean uh…well…it's rather hard to explain, but to put it simply, I just had flashbacks…very bad flashbacks," Nana sighed.

"Like how bad?" Ali asked curiously

"Bad and let's just leave it at that. I don't really wanna talk about it anymore…uh, so…uh…why did you come after me?" Nanba asked.

"Like I told you, you're my friend," Ali smiled.

"Really?" Nana said.

"Really, you know, when I met Littlefoot and the other's, I was so used to meeting other Longnecks that I didn't trust Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, but I learned that having friends who are different is okay, and you're no exception. Also, when I saw you, I saw…well…I know this sounds cheesy, but…I think I saw…myself in your eyes," Ali admitted.

"Y-you did?" Nana gasped.

"Yeah," Ali answered.

"D-does this mean we're…friends…?" Nana asked slowly.

"Uh-huh!" Ali replied.

Nana's face lit up on the spot and her eyes sparkled with fresh tears of happiness.

"So, are you ready to get back to the others?" Ali asked.

"Yep, I'm ready…let's go!" Nana exclaimed and started running back to the Thundering Falls.

Ali laughed and took off after Nana as the two girls laughed all the way to the roaring waterfall.

Lucy and Guido were walking along when suddenly they heard chatter, and a lot of it.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno but let's check it out! Come on!" Guido encouraged and ran towards the sounds.

Lucy looked back in the direction she sensed Nana, but quickly started walking after Guido.

As Lucy kept walking, she realized that he suddenly vanished. She started to panic but soon realized that the bushes in front of her had moved a bit and she assumed Guido walked into the brush to sit right beside the prehistoric bird only to find that the noise was only Dinosaurs walking towards and into the Rock Circle. (That stone circle from number seven.)

Lucy and Guido frowned and looked at each other and got up again and walked off, knowing that this council meeting was going to be a complete waste of their time if they stayed.

"Anyway, where were the others?" Guido asked.

"Down this way, only a few minutes from here by the Thundering Falls approximately," Lucy answered.

"Oh! I know where that is! Come on!" Guido exclaimed and started running towards the Falls, catching Lucy off-guard.

"Guido! Wait up-!" She was caught off guard again by something bump into her and knocked her down.

"What the hell was that for!" she exclaimed but stopped as she saw Nana right in front of her with Ali.

"Lucy-san! It's you! I knew I'd sensed you somewhere around here!" Nana smiled.

"Yeah, me too…anyway, where are Littlefoot and the others?" Lucy asked.

"Right over this way," Ali smiled and walked toward it with Guido following her.

Lucy and Nana were a little slow in following then as Lucy saw her bows weren't on her head anymore.

"Your horns, they're…"

"I know, Lucy-san," Nana answered and walked off behind the bird and the Longneck.

Lucy dismissed it and made her way behind them to find their other friend's at the Thundering Falls, but while they were doing that, they were unaware of the Council Meeting going on and that it was much more important than they initially thought.

**_End of Chapter Eleven_**

**It's over! Lucy's about to Reunite with the gang, how will that turn out? And how was that council meeting important? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review Please!**


	14. Watery Rescue

**Ello! Well, this is chapter twelve, nothing else to say but...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter twelve: Watery Rescue**

"I don't care what you say! She has to leave the Valley! And that friend of hers as well!" a voice argued.

"I've told you over and over again, she hasn't done anything!" Grandpa defended.

"She's worse than that Sharptooth your kid is friends with, Longneck!" the voice from before retorted.

"What's Chomper got to do with any of this?" Grandma exclaimed.

The council meeting had gone on like this for a few minutes and already arguments and accusations had flown out of almost everyone's lips, except a certain Three-horn.

"Please, my friends, like Mr. Longneck says, she hasn't done anything!" Mr., Thick Nose pleaded.

"You're one to talk, Thick Nose!" a male Longneck spat.

Mr. Thick Nose frowned and backed off.

"Everyone, calm down! We're getting out of control! Let's just handle this like civilized-"

"Civilized my tail-bone! I don't care what you say, Longneck! I want her out of the Valley this instant!" a Swimmer hollered.

"But, you have to see that-"

"Everyone seems to disagree, Longneck, and Majority Rules, as they say," a sly voice said calmly, as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

He was a Rainbow Face, larger than his kind should be able to grow and he had scars all over him and some of his scales were gone completely from his body. The most remarkable thing of all though, was the missing left eye.

"Bowicke? What are you implying…?" Grandpa said suspiciously.

"I think everyone here agrees those Diaphragms doohickeys or whatever you call them should be out of the Valley as soon as possible, am I right?" Bowicke repeated.

"Well, I uh…"

"And, does the law of the Valley not state that whatever the majority of the population wants is what the council will do, and the population is clearly leaning towards their opinion of the matter, am I not correct?" Bowicke stated.

"Yes, but…"

"So, if I am right, why not "go with the flow" as they say and get rid of those monsters?" Bowicke said calmly.

Grandpa was not about to give up, but he had a feeling the shady Rainbow Face was right.

"I still don't…" Grandpa trailed off.

"Still don't what? Why don't you just do the whole Valley a favor, including yourself, and cast her out hmm…" Bowicke smiled.

"I…I…" He put his head down in defeat. "Fine…I'll…I'll-"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Mr. Three-horn bellowed, stepping forward, his eyes blazing.

"Topsy!" Tria exclaimed as she watched her husband make his entrance.

"What do you mean by that Three-horn?" Bowicke asked calmly.

"Oh shut it! We're NOT going to kick them out! They haven't done anything wrong! They helped us when the Sharpteeth came! They saved us! Without them, we would've been slaughtered and would be buried six feet under right now! Am I right?" he bellowed.

Everyone started mumbling to one another, what the Three-horn said was definitely food for thought.

"AND, did she, or did she not do anything wrong?" Mr. Three-horn asked dangerously, almost daring someone to disagree with him.

"Fine Three-horn, you do raise up very good points, but my mind is still set on the decision, that most of you will agree, is the right one. We will give this discussion a recess for five days but no more, are we clear?" Bowicke ordered.

All of the Dinosaurs nodded yes.

"It is settled then," Bowicke smiled and left the circle to do whatever his plans for the rest of the day were.

Soon, the only ones left were Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Three-horn.

"Why did you do it?" Grandpa asked.

"Do what?" Mr. Three-horn answered gruffly.

"Defend them, why did you do that?" Grandpa asked again.

"Well…because…I…I just didn't think they deserved to be cast out," Mr. Three-horn said and walked off with his head down.

Grandma and Grandpa both looked at each other and smiled and then carried about their business.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, where've you been all this time, anyway?" Ali asked as they were walking.

"Hm, around," Lucy flinched when she heard the question and gave her best answer which wasn't exactly a lie, but she still didn't want anyone to know she had been spying on those two Hollow Horns.

"…okay," Ali shrugged and kept on walking in the front with Guido and Nana while Lucy was a few steps behind them.

"Hey, Ali, where did you say they were again?" Nana asked.

"Down by the Thundering Falls," Ali explained.

"Oh, right," Nana sighed sheepishly.

Suddenly, they saw a brown spot coming towards them at very high speeds and it was heading straight for Lucy's face!

"AUGHHH!" they all screamed as the dot landed right onto Lucy's face.

"Oh…me head…hurt," the spot proclaimed as it landed on the ground after pushing itself off Lucy.

Lucy bent down. "That wouldn't happen to be you, would it Petrie," Lucy asked calmly.

"Lucy…?"

Lucy gave a quick nod.

"LUCY!" Petrie cried happily and planted himself on her face again this time hugging her tightly.

Lucy looked at the other's with a look on her face that said, "Laugh and you die," on it which made the others look away while still looking like laughter was going to fly out of their mouths.

"Oh, me and other's so worried about you and- others…OM ME GOSH! SHORTY!" Petrie squawked, ending the hug.

The other's looked at Petrie in shock, especially Ali.

"Petrie! What's wrong!" Ali asked frantically.

"Well, me and the others were playing and then Shorty went under water and then he no come up! Other's told Petrie to go get help and then me found you, now come on!" Petrie urged and started flying away.

The other's looked at each other and ran in the direction the Flyer was going.

"I wonder what's happened to Shorty," Nana commented as she ran beside Lucy.

"I wonder why I even care," Lucy sighed.

"Come on!" Petrie called from behind him and they all ran faster.

Soon enough, they were at the roaring waterfall and they saw the gang all crowded around the shore, which was to be expected.

"Me find help!" Petrie called to them and his call made them all turn around to see the small group running towards them.

"What's happening!" Ali called as she ran and joined the gang at the water's edge.

"I-I don't know! Shorty went under water for a second and he's not coming up!" Littlefoot wailed as he looked frantically for his step brother in the murky water.

"_Well, you're not gonna find him like that_," Lucy groaned inwardly, and started to take off her shoes.

"Lucy-san…what are you doing!" Nana shouted, not understanding why the other diclonius would do such a thing at a time like this.

"Saving the little brat!" Lucy called back and threw her remaining shoe off her foot and ran to the ledge and hopped off into the water, making a mighty splash that made everybody confused and dazed at the same time.

"Nana, was that Lucy!" Littlefoot shrieked.

"Uh-huh!" Nana answered and ran to the edge to gaze down anxiously with the others.

Littlefoot was even more nervous now that Lucy had come back, what was she planning to do anyways?

In the water, Lucy was looking around frantically for the Longneck, but since the water was murky and dirty, and Shorty was green, the task was proving to be difficult. She moved the water around her so that she could easily stay under while still being able to move around gracefully if she spotted the Longneck, but still no such luck had come to her. She still kept up her hope, but it wasn't very much to begin with.

"_I don't even know why I bother to try and save him when he doesn't even deserve it,"_ she commented in her mind but still kept looking anyways.

As she felt a burning sensation in her chest, she knew that her air supply was running low and that she needed to come up for air quickly. Just as she started swimming up to the top, she caught sight of a struggling figure…a struggling green figure, with a long neck.

"_Shorty!"_ she gasped inwardly and swam quickly towards him with her "hands" giving her an extra boost of speed as she gilded through the water.

When she finally got to him, she saw that his tail was caught in a bundle of rocks and quickly swam over to where he was trapped and started pushing, but it was no use, the boulders wouldn't move an inch. She struggled to think of an idea as both she and Shorty were running out of air, but soon, an idea came to her head and she swam a distance away.

When she got to a safe distance she turned around and shot her vectors towards the rocks as fast and as hard as she could and as if by some miracle, the rocks were hurled away, setting Shorty free.

Shorty started to paddle with his feet but it was getting nowhere and Lucy swam downward to him and grabbed him and started to tow him upwards, and when they finally got to the surface, Lucy chugged down fresh air and stroked to the shore with Shorty in her hands paddling frantically. They could both hear the loud cheers of relief the others were making as they both plopped down on the surface, everyone crowding around Shorty to make sure he was all right.

Lucy on the other hand, just heaved herself to a random spot and lay back and started to breathe heavily to get a normal heart rate going.

"Shorty! Are you all right!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, I-I could've gotten up on my own," Shorty lied making Lucy look at him fiercely but she stopped her hard look when he finished the rest of his sentence.

"But, I'm glad that you helped, Lucy…thanks," he said quickly.

Lucy just smiled and nodded and then flopped back down.

She knew that a lot more questions and shouts were going to be made after they both caught their breath and felt less exhausted, but Lucy was just happy she was back with her friends, and it looked like she might have made one more.

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_

**Okay, so, I really got nothing else to say, so...now that Lucy has saved Shorty, will he be here friend? Or will his ego make it impossible? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Update soon!**


	15. Together Again

**Well, this is finally done, so here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter thirteen: Together again**

Littlefoot looked at Lucy, lying on her back and breathing heavily, he was angry at her for not coming back home, but so relieved and happy to see her again.

"That was close, Shorty, it was, it was," Ducky commented with Spike agreeing with her by nodding his head.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Shorty," Cera said.

"Thanks, Cera," Shorty smiled.

Soon, they all turned their heads to Lucy who was sitting by Nana and smiled widely.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're back!" Chomper exclaimed, running forward and hugging her tightly.

"You are?" Lucy asked dumbly, taken aback by Chomper's suddenly embraced her.

"Of course!" Cera exclaimed "Why wouldn't we be?"

Lucy only smiled.

"I am so glad you are back, Lucy, you are back so I am glad!" Ruby commented.

"Thanks guy's," Lucy smiled and got up when Chomper stopped hugging her. "Well, maybe it's best if we all go home, I mean, with what happened to Shorty just now, I think we might've had too much excitement for one day."

"Yeah, I think you're right, I guess I'll see you guys later then," Cera sighed and walked towards the direction of her nest.

"Bye-bye, Cera, hey, Guido? You wanna come home with me tonight?" Petrie asked.

"Sure! See ya later guys!" Guido exclaimed and then took off after his Flyer friend.

"Bye guys! Come on, Spike, let us go home," Ducky said to her brother and they both walked off towards their nest.

"Come on, Chomper, we should go home because going home is what we should do," Ruby said to the little Sharptooth.

"Okay, see you later!" Chomper called and then he and Ruby both walked back to the secret caverns.

"Come on, we should get back to the herd," Rhett said and started leaving but before he left he turned around. "Thanks for saving Shorty, Lucy," he said.

Lucy gave a quick nod of her head and after a few more thank yous and good byes, the only ones that were left were Littlefoot, Lucy, and Nana.

Before anyone could say anything, Littlefoot suddenly snapped.

"Lucy, where were you!" he cried with tears close to coming out from his eyes.

"I'm…sorry, Littlefoot," she whispered but was surprised when Littlefoot slammed into her with his form of a hug.

"I was so worried! I'm so glad you're back with us again!" he declared, looking up at her.

"Me too," Lucy agreed.

She suddenly heard a small giggle and looked at Nana who was desperately trying to hold in her laughter.

Lucy gave her a fierce look and the muffled giggles stopped, but just barely.

After they ended the embrace, Lucy sighed. "Well, I think it's time we get home now."

"You're right, come on guys, let's go home," Littlefoot said and started walking in the direction of his nest.

Nana and Lucy followed him, both happy that they could relax.

* * *

"Lucy!" both of the elder Longnecks exclaimed once they saw her and bent down to nuzzle her on each side.

Lucy smiled and hugged both of them.

"Where were you?" Grandma asked as she raised her head to look Lucy in the eyes, as did Grandpa.

"Around," Lucy said simply.

"I see…we're just glad to have you back, Lucy," Grandpa said and lifted his neck up.

"Well, I think it's close to Lunchtime so why don't you three stay here, while Grandma and I go?" Grandpa suggested.

"Okay," Littlefoot nodded.

"Sure," Nana agreed.

"Fine with me," Lucy said and they all watched the Longnecks walk away from their nest.

Lucy sat down and lied down on her back and closed her eyes, she wasn't very tired, but she still closed her eyes and somehow relaxed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

"Not this place again," she muttered as she felt her consciousness being towed away to the all too familiar dream world of hers.

"We haven't spoken in a while, have we, Lucy?" the figure in the mist commented.

"I guess, but why do you keep calling me here? And just who are you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"All answers will come in good time, just you watch," the figure laughed.

"Grr…I'm getting annoyed by you answering my question with that response," Lucy growled.

"Understandable, I admit, but believe me when I say I am more than meets the eye," the figure said.

Now Lucy was really confused.

"Please start making some sense!" she yelled.

"My time is over, pleasant dreams, child…" the figure soothed and started to drift away from Lucy, but Lucy didn't respond, but that was to be expected from seeing it so many times before.

Patiently, she waited for the mist to surround her body and to send her consciousness back into her control.

**_End of Chapter Thirteen_**

**Okay, now that everything's all honkey-dorey again, what could possibly go wrong? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	16. Plans Are Made

**Well, this took long enough to make, but you know, writer's block SUCKS. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter fourteen: Plans are Made**

Lucy was still asleep when she felt something prodding her in the side.

"Go away…" she mumbled.

Littlefoot frowned and turned to Nana.

"Do you think you can get her up?" he asked.

"I'll try," Nana answered and went up to Lucy and walked around her for a few minutes and stopped right by her rear end.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Littlefoot wondered.

Nana said nothing and then lifted her leg backward and once it was as far as it could go, she thrust it forward and it collided with Lucy, sending her onto her hands and knees.

"What was that for!" Lucy exclaimed as she scrambled into a sitting position and rubbed her rear.

"We had to get you up somehow," Nana explained.

"Well, you could've done it some other way," Lucy muttered bitterly.

"Sorry, but, the Bright Circle is almost behind the Smoking Mountains! You've been asleep for a LONG time," Littlefoot said.

"Really?" Lucy mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I've been asleep THAT long?"

Nana and Littlefoot both nodded.

"Well then…" Lucy grumbled and looked towards the other end of the Valley and a sudden thought popped into her head: _What were those two idiot's Kamarun-chan and Outina-kun doing right now? _Little did Lucy or any of the others know that they were doing something very important to the plot.

* * *

"So, Bowicke, right?" Kamarun checked, looking at the Rainbow Face that had come into their cave that morning.

"Correct," Bowicke replied.

"And you're here for…?" Outina said.

"Well, do you hate that girl?" Bowicke asked.

"If I'm thinking about who you're thinking about, then yes," Outina said.

Kamarun was about to say something but then apparently thought better of it.

"If you hate that girl, then we have something in common. The first time I saw her I couldn't stand her, and I also saw those Sharpteeth she mauled, quite violently too, if I may add, she must have some sort of…weapon of some kind, am I right?" Bowicke said.

Kamarun and Outina both nodded.

"Can you tell me what that is?" Bowicke urged.

"That's classified information," Outina replied.

"What am I to do with this information? Hmm…?" Bowicke pressed.

"Well, I guess we could tell him…okay, but you have to swear on your life that you will never tell one damned soul, got it?" Kamarun said, taking out his gun and touching Bowicke's chest for emphasis.

Bowicke nodded. "Of course."

"All right, well, she has these Vectors; they're invisible hands that vibrate at such a high frequency that they can tear through anything, wood, metal, flesh, anything you can think of, they can even deflect bullets!" Kamarun said.

"What are Bullets, exactly?" Bowicke asked.

"Little pellets that can kill, can I continue?" Kamarun asked.

Bowicke nodded in understanding and said, "You may."

"As I was saying," Kamarun continued, "she has these "hands" which are very deadly. How she got these hands are unknown to us at the moment, but we think they're made in an organ, since we work at the lab where we study Diclonius behaviors, which is what Lucy-san is, a Diclonius, in case you missed it, we don't really know how vectors are made, but we do know that Diclonius are created by another Diclonius infecting a male human be touching them with their vectors, did you get all that?"

Bowicke stared at him for a second and then nodded.

"All right, where was I? Oh yes, Lucy isn't just any Diclonius, she's basically the queen, the ruler, the most powerful, she hates humans, my kind," he said, pointing to himself, "and she'll do anything she can to cause the extinction of the human race. And that's basically it. Also, our leader has asked us to find her, and if possible, kill her our capture her alive, either way it's a win-win situation for us, now all we need is someone who knows this world, sorry for not mentioning that earlier, but I just remembered it now. Would you help us?" Kamarun asked.

"Well…"

"Wait just a minute! We want into this!" a voice exclaimed.

All of them turned around to see to Hollow Horns rampaging in, one dragging the other, and then stopped in front of them.

"If you're talking about killing or capturing that thing, we want in, don't we, Geo?" the one who was dragging the other one asked.

"Whatever, Sondar," Geo muttered, crossing his arms and looked out the cave opening.

"All…right…I guess you can join, as I've heard from Bowicke, here," he said, pointing at the Rainbow Face, "Rainbow Faces aren't the most trusted of Dinosaurs around, so you two could be of help…" Kamarun said.

"Wait a minute! You're just letting them into the plan, Kamarun-chan?" Outina shouted.

"Yes, I think Hisoki will like this idea…he did say we should go after the people, err-dinosaurs Lucy-san is close with right…?" Kamarun said.

"Oh, I getcha…" Outina said, pulling his lips into a dark smile.

Kamarun smiled. "So, you three, do you know of anyone she's really close with?"

"Well, I do know there's those eleven kids she always hangs out with…" Sondar said.

"Good, who's she the most closest with?" Outina asked.

"That Longneck! Remember at the meeting, when Mr. Longneck was pleading us to let her stay? He has a Grandson who she's really close with," Sondar said to Geo.

"Oh yeah…what was his name again…uh…Littlefoot was it?" Geo wondered.

"Yeah that was it," Sondar agreed.

"Good, all right, where does he live?" Kamarun asked.

"Near the feeding grounds," Bowicke put it his answer.

"Good, we'll go on with the mission tonight," Kamarun smiled.

_**End of Chapter Fourteen**_

**This ends this. Anyway, if anyone notices that I made a mistake with some facts about Elfen Lied, don't gripe about it, I haven't read the manga in a long time so yeah, but I have read it actually, and I STRONGLY recommended it to anyone who's looking for a good manga to read. So...now that Sondar, Geo, and Bowicke have betrayed the peoplke in the Great Valley, what will happen? And just what are they going to do with Littlefoot? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Please review!**


	17. Mission Accomplished

**This was a little faster than last update, anyways, nothing much to say, except that this is officially the longest thing I have ever written and I now have over 100 pages written. Yayz!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter fifteen: Mission Complete**

"Whaddya wanna do?" Nana asked, getting bored of sitting around.

"I don't know, maybe we could…nah…" Littlefoot dismissed the idea.

"You…hm…ah! How about we go explore those caves just on the edge of the Valley?" Lucy suggested.

Littlefoot looked confused for a moment but then his face brightened up with realization. "Those caves! Sure! I've never been in them before, and I'd like to go adventuring," Littlefoot agreed.

"Even though I don't really know what they are, I'll come along," Nana said and got up onto her feet.

"Oh! But we can only be there for a few minutes, the Bright Circle is going behind the Smoking Mountains already," Littlefoot said, getting up onto his feet.

Lucy did too and then they walked towards the other end of the Valley, completely unaware or the five pairs of eyes watching them from just behind some nearby bushes.

**Later…**

The caves loomed ominously in front of Littlefoot, Lucy, and Nana as they looked into its dark passageways and trails.

"Here it is," Littlefoot said and started walking in with Lucy following closely behind him, but Nana was still standing at the entrance her knees shaking and knocking against each other.

"Hey, Nana-chan, you coming?" Lucy asked, turning around.

"Um…" Nana hesitated, but decided it would be better to be in the caves with them than to be alone by herself. "Yeah, I'm coming!"

"Great," Littlefoot said, walking into the caves and soon he disappeared into the darkness with the two girls following him.

When they were in the caves, they noticed that a small dripping sound could be heard and that there were rock formations everywhere as they walked deeper into it.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Littlefoot. "Hey, I wonder if there's an opening at the other end?"

"Let's go check," Lucy replied and they both walked further into it with Nana tagging along behind them.

Then, Littlefoot heard a someone's footsteps stop followed by a small knocking sound and looked behind him to try to figure out what the sound was, only to discover that it was Nana's knees knocking together, so, he decided to walk over to her and see what the problem was.

"What's wrong, Nana?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm…" she whispered, her knees were still shaking.

"You're what?" he pressed on.

"I'm afraid, it's so dark," she replied.

Littlefoot looked at his diclonius friend sympathetically; she seemed so afraid, even when there was not the slightest thing to be scared of.

"_She must've had something really bad happen to her," _he concluded in his mind and then walked up to her.

"It's all right, how about I walk with you?" he suggested.

Nana thought for a few moments and then nodded and a small smile on appeared on her face as they walked through the darkness together, looking around after their eyes adjusted.

"Lucy!" Littlefoot called out when he couldn't see her anymore.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Where are you?" he shouted.

"Ahead of you! Just follow my voice! I think I see a light up ahead!" she said and looked in front of her and saw her assumption was correct.

"Lucy!" she heard someone calling again.

"Over here!" she yelled and then she felt something bump into her.

"Ah!" It was Nana.

"It's okay, Nana-chan. It's only me," she said.

She heard a faint moving noise and figured the girl must've nodded.

"Hey, Lucy? I think you were right," Littlefoot said, squinting his eyes and looking ahead of him. "I see a light just ahead of us."

"Good, the sooner we're out of this cave the better," Nana muttered.

Lucy and Littlefoot both laughed as they all made their way towards the light and out into the open.

When they were out, they saw they were still in the Great Valley, only in a different part of it near the Sheltering Grass and the Sinking Sands.

"I know this place, we're right by the Sinking Sands, home isn't too far from here," he said and walked onward.

Lucy noticed that the sun was sinking down and the Valley was covered in a misty pink glow produced by the setting sun. She sighed and then followed Littlefoot with Nana walked beside her. They both looked at each other's eyes and then turned away quickly, each girl looking down at the ground.

Littlefoot looked at them with a confused look on his face. He'd sure like to know a little more about their pasts and where they had come from, but he figured they probably weren't going to tell him and he probably wasn't going to find out anytime soon so he kept the yearning at bay, and decided not to bring it up and walked on.

* * *

As the sun went down, Littlefoot and the girls finally made it to Littlefoot's nest where his Grandparents were already asleep and they could hear their deep breaths as the slept.

Lucy and Nana curled up into their respective sleeping places and fell asleep instantly, but with Littlefoot, it took a little while longer.

His mind was sure that something bad was going to happen soon and as they were going to find out…Littlefoot couldn't be more right because he felt something sharp poke into his long neck and he suddenly felt very drowsy, he tried to figure out what was happening to him, but he didn't get the chance because whatever had been injected into him did what it was supposed to and he fell into a very deep sleep and his head lolled to the side.

"Okay, we got him! Now what?" Sondar asked.

"Just a minute," Kamarun ordered and pulled out his little walkie-talkie and talked into it.

"Master, Hisoki, we've done as you asked, we've got one of the targets accomplices," he said.

Sondar and Geo looked at each other confused, while Bowicke said nothing and Outina said nothing as well.

"Good, I've ordered Redclaw, Screech, and Thud to meet you by the Valley's south entrance," Hisoki replied.

Kamarun looked south and saw the entrance wasn't that far, they could be there in a few minutes if they hurried.

"All right, we'll be there in about ten minutes, over and out," Kamarun said and turned off the device and put it back in his pocket.

"Grab the ropes and tie him, and that's including his mouth," Kamarun ordered.

The others did as they were told and soon, Littlefoot was bound by his front feet, back feet, and mouth, so he was incapable of moving if he woke up earlier than schedule.

"Good, now, let's go," Kamarun said, picking up the young Longneck and draping him over his shoulder and soon they were off to the south entrance quickly, leaving Littlefoot's Grandparents, Lucy, and Nana behind, completely unaware of what happened.

* * *

The three Sharpteeth were easily spotted as they walked out of the Great Valley.

"Hey, there they are," Screech said, walking over to them with his brother and the bigger Sharptooth.

"About time, we were just about to-hey! It's one of those kids!" Thuds shrieked when he saw the tranquilized Littlefoot draped over Kamarun's shoulder.

The other Sharpteeth saw him and gasped as well.

"What's he doing here?" Redclaw gasped.

"We captured him, of course," Outina responded.

"You know he isn't going to like this," Screech muttered, looking at his brother nervously.

"Oh yeah, when he sees the kid, he's surely going to try and kill him," Thud said.

"What do you mean?" Sondar said, speaking up for the first time.

Redclaw, Screech, and Thud looked at the leaf-eaters and liked their lips.

"You've brought us dinner too?" Redclaw growled, baring his teeth at them, and the leaf-eaters all started shivering at the frightful sight.

"Easy, big guy, they're not food, they're now our allies," Outina informed them, walking up and leaning against Bowicke.

"Whatever," Redclaw snarled, insulted by being called, "big guy".

"Anyway, we better get this guy to Hisoki, now come on," Kamarun said, walking forward towards his boss's lair with the group following, the leaf-eaters being very cautious around the Sharpteeth.

* * *

Hisoki was standing around in the darkness when he heard someone come in and saw Kamarun and Outina walking towards him with what looked like a young dinosaur over Kamarun's shoulder.

"I see you've brought me a captive," Hisoki presumed.

"Correct," Kamarun said, taking Littlefoot off the ground and dropping him to the floor in front of Hisoki's feet.

"Hm," Hisoki said, examining Littlefoot, "are you sure he's close with her?"

"Of course. We saw them walking together and they looked very close, to both of them," Kamarun answered.

"Both of them?" Hisoki snapped, twisting his head.

"Uh…" Kamarun hesitated, realizing he had said too much. "Number seven is with them, sir..."

"Number seven…" Hisoki muttered, and appeared to be in deep thought. "I'll deal with her later, right now; all I need to worry about is the target, at least." He then went back to inspecting Littlefoot.

"Put him with the others, I'll interrogate him when he's awake, now, leave me," Hisoki commanded, turning his back.

Kamarun and Outina looked at each other and Kamarun grabbed Littlefoot and dragged him across the floor into a cave that had little bar-like rock formations guarding the entrance and threw him inside once he shook one formation loose and walked in after Littlefoot who was sprawled out on the floor, still unconscious.

Kamarun untied the ropes binding Littlefoot's mouth and tied it around his neck and attached him to a nearby stalagmite and once he was sure Littlefoot was secure, he left the cave, leaving Littlefoot on his own in the dark.

_**End of Chapter Fifteen**_

**Okie-dokie, it be done. Now, will Littlefoot's friends ands family notice his gone? Will the Grown-ups finally do something useful for once or will the kids have to save the day again? And what did Hisoki mean by, "others?" Find out the answers in...the nest chapter! Review please!**


	18. Discoveries

**Okay, so here comes the nest chapter and a new rather popular character makes a return.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter sixteen: Discoveries**

"Lucy!" a voice cried in her sleep and she soon found herself in that mist-shrouded place again with that strange shape.

"What?" she gasped and looked at where the eyes were supposed to be on the misty figure.

"Something terrible has happened," the figure warned.

Lucy looked around her, but saw nothing had gone wrong.

"Nothing's happened here," she argued.

"Not here, but in the real world," the figure whispered and then disappeared into the mist, leaving Lucy by herself to wake up.

Back in the real world, Lucy woke up slowly, holding her head in her hands. She felt like a truck had run over it multiple times, but maybe that's just because it was morning and no one ever felt good in the morning. Suddenly, something told her to look where Littlefoot was sleeping, or was supposed to be, anyway, but, to her surprise, he wasn't there! In fact, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Littlefoot?" she called out. No response could be heard.

"Littlefoot!" she called out again, this time a little louder.

Lucy shrugged it off; he probably couldn't get to sleep so he must've gone for a walk or something. Yeah, that was it, he just went for a walk, she convinced herself.

She then noticed that Grandma and Grandpa weren't there and figured they must be out for breakfast, like she should be doing right now. Then, she looked in Nana's direction and saw that she was still sleeping. Lucy rolled her eyes and moved in her direction and started shaking her to try and wake her up and her attempts worked, because the girl got up within a few moments.

"Ug...leave me alone," she growled drowsily.

"Nana-chan, time to get up," she said, and kept shaking her until she was somewhat awake.

"Let's go," Lucy said.

Nana looked around and noticed that Littlefoot was absent.

"Where's Littlefoot?" she asked.

"He probably went for a walk, now get up. It's time to go meet the gang," Lucy instructed and got to her feet.

Nana rubbed her eyes and got to her feet as well, but wobbled a little bit, as she was still sleepy and yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"You done?" Lucy muttered.

Nana nodded.

"Good, now come on," Lucy said and walked in the direction their friends usually met.

* * *

Nana and Lucy saw all their friends waiting for them at the usual spot, but this time, their parents were with them.

"Hey guys," Nana greeted, starting to run up to them.

_"So much for being tired," _Lucy muttered inwardly.

"Hi, Nana!" Ali replied, looking at her friend with everyone turning around and saying their greetings as well.

"So, what's happening?" Lucy asked, looking up at the grown-ups.

"We don't know, some boring adult stuff," Cera huffed.

"They just started a few minutes ago, they did, they did," Ducky put in.

Spike nodded and then went over to a nearby bush and started eating it.

All the others laughed and then went back to their conversation.

"Where's, Guido?" Lucy asked.

"He sleep walk again, me follow him until he stop walking and then woke him up. He said he going to stay there for a while, so me left him there," Petrie explained.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"So, have any of you seen Littlefoot?" Shorty asked suddenly.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Nana gasped, looking him.

"No, we thought you might've," Rhett said.

"Hm, me wonder if any grown-ups seen him?" Petrie said.

"Well, they grown-ups might know, so maybe we should ask them if they know," Ruby agreed.

"Okay, let's ask 'em," Chomper said, walking up to the adults with the others following him.

Grandpa Longneck turned around once he saw the children coming from his high view.

"Kids, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you've seen Littlefoot," Cera asked.

"No, we haven't seen him since last night," Grandma said, a bit of fear creeping into her voice.

"Uh," Lucy said, noticing Grandma's tone, "that's all we wanted to know, I'm sure he's taking a walk or something."

"Whatever, can you all go? We need to talk privately," Mr. Three-horn said.

"Sure, daddy," Cera replied and then walked off, motioning with her tail for the others to follow, which they did and soon, they were out of the sight of the adults.

"Okay, so now we know that they haven't seen him either, so now we've got another problem on our paws," Mr. Three-horn said.

"Yes, but we shouldn't worry about it until the Night Circle can be seen, if that is the case, then we will start worrying, but for now, let's continue on with our normal routines," Grandpa said, and started walking away.

The other adults sighed and then walked in their respective directions with Grandma following Grandpa for obvious reasons, but they were now both worried about their Grandson and that he wasn't seen all morning and now, there were more missing Dinosaurs, and they wondered if it was any coincidence that the suspected dinosaurs had anything to do with the blood found at their nest…

* * *

Lucy and the others walked along down the Fast Water and started talking.

"I wonder where Littlefoot could be," Chomper wondered out loud.

"Yeah, when he did not come with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, I was starting to get worried, yep, yep, yep," Ducky said, she was now on Spike's back, walking along with the rest of their friends.

"That doesn't make sense…" Lucy muttered, stopping.

"What doesn't make sense?" Rhett asked.

"He came with us when we were done exploring the caves yesterday and he couldn't have gone anywhere and we didn't know about it," Lucy stated.

"Maybe something bad happen to him," Petrie whispered, starting to tremble.

"Oh, come on!" Cera objected, stopping to look at the small flyer.

"What do you mean, Cera?" Ali asked.

"He couldn't have gotten hurt unless someone saw it, so he must've been…I don't know…asleep or something?" Cera put in her guess.

That gave Lucy an idea. "You're not as dumb as you look, Cera," she said.

Cera smiled. "Thank you." She paused and then frowned. "Wait a minute…hey!"

"We should go over to the nest, I've got to look for something," Lucy said and walked towards her nest.

The others looked at each other and then walked off to the nest.

* * *

"Guys! Get over here!" Lucy shouted when she got over to the nest, noticing dark imprints on the grass.

The dinosaurs and diclonius all followed her order and went over to where she was and saw what she was looking at.

"Footprints, see?" Lucy said, pointing to them.

"Yeah," they all said, giving each other confused looks.

"So, notice all the different types. There's two large footprints, probably from some large bipedal – two-legged- dinosaur and then some smaller bipedal dinosaur, and then there's-what the hell?" she gasped, looking at the last two set of tracks.

"What?" they all asked.

"Those are human tracks and the only humans I know here are…" She trailed off and started looking around and saw things that were surprising to be found here, like rope, a kind of sticky liquid, and most surprisingly of all, blood.

"Oh no…" she gasped, touching the blood.

Everyone came over and looked at her.

"What is it? What's happened?" Ali asked, her voice thick with panic.

"I know what's happened to Littlefoot," Lucy said quietly.

"You do? What?" Cera asked.

"He's been kidnapped."

* * *

"Is he finally waking up?" a voice asked, looking at the young Longneck, who was just starting to stir.

"I think so," another voice answered.

Littlefoot felt horrible when he finally awoke. His head hurt and he was groggy and stiff. He tried to stretch his legs, but noticed he couldn't. Confused and starting to get scared, he looked down and noticed that his legs were tied up with something that looked like a dull yellow vine and that his neck was also tied to a rock nearby.

He started writhing his neck in any way he could to try to get out, but he quickly found it was no use and gave up, and then heard voices.

"Hey, kid? You all right?" a raspy voice asked.

Littlefoot snapped his tied neck in the direction to try and locate the voice.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Don't worry, Littlefoot, you're safe, for now at least," another, more familiar, voice soothed.

"Huh?" he gasped when he heard the voice. "You're…"

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that two Fast Biters (Velociraptors) and a large Flyer were in the cave with him, tied up like he was. He was scared when he saw the Fast Biters, naturally, but what scared him the most was the Flyer was pretty recognizable, because he looked a lot like Petrie, only he had a much larger crest on the top of his head and was a bit more orange in color. The most surprising thing of all was that they were covered in cuts and bruises, and some of their cuts were even bleeding.

"You-you're Petrie's Uncle Pterano!" he gasped when he saw the Flyer.

Pterano nodded his head sadly.

"What are you doing here? And what are the Fast Biters doing here?" he gasped.

"Whoa, calm down, kid, one question at a time," one Fast Biter laughed, which sent Littlefoot into a spiral.

"You can talk! But-but how-" Littlefoot gasped.

"It's nothing to worry about, Littlefoot, these Fast Biters won't hurt us, at least, not while they're in this position at least," Pterano joked, making the Fast Biters give him dirty looks.

"Yeah, yeah, Pterano," one snarled.

Pterano then introduced the Fast Biters. "Littlefoot, the Fast biter closest to me is Vel and the Fast Biter closest to you is Cira."

"And you're Littlefoot, I presume? Pterano's told us a lot about you and your friends, dear," Cira, the closest one to him said.

"Uh…yes…" Littlefoot answered, kind of surprised that a Fast Biter wasn't trying to kill him for once.

"Well, then, what are you doing here, Littlefoot?" Vel, the one next to Pterano, asked.

"I'm not really sure, I kinda just…woke up here, but what are all you doing here?" he asked.

"Cira and I were working for Hisoki, the man behind this, all of it, but we grew tired of his constant annoyance so we rebelled, and as punishment, we were sentenced to rot in here for life," Vel explained.

"That's awful!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

"Yup, luckily, we didn't suffer his FULL treatment to those who desert or betray him," Cira added.

Littlefoot nodded briefly, and then turned to Pterano. "What about you?"

"I was found flying in "their territory" and some of his Fast Biters found me and I was taken to Hisoki, he kind of gave me this strange look and then ordered the guards to put me in here until he made his mind up, and who knows how long that will be," Pterano told Littlefoot, with a bit of a downcast face.

"Oh…but, there's one thing I don't understand," Littlefoot puzzled, furrowing his brow. "Who's Hisoki and why is he doing this?"

"You'll find that out soon enough, kid," a new voice entered the scene and it turned out to be Kamarun.

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot whispered, shuffling away from the man.

"Hisoki's told me to bring you to him so he could…ask you some questions..." Kamarun answered.

"Will I be able to go home after?" Littlefoot asked.

"Probably not," Kamarun replied.

Littlefoot gulped.

Kamarun walked over to Littlefoot and untied his front and back feet and untied the part of the rope that was attached to the stalagmite, used it as kind of a leash, and pulled Littlefoot to his feet abruptly, making the young Longneck cry out in surprise as he was dragged to his feet.

Pterano narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth at what the man did to one of his nephew's friends.

"Let's go," Kamarun said, picking up the access rope and pulled it over his shoulder and without warning, he started walking briskly towards the exit, dragging Littlefoot with him towards where Hisoki was.

**A few minutes later…**

Littlefoot and Kamarun had made their way to Hisoki's room in the tunnels and Littlefoot saw the man for the first time.

_"That's the guy who was hitting Nana!"_ Littlefoot realized and started sweating at what he would do to him.

Suddenly, Hisoki turned around and saw them.

"Ah, I see you've brought him," Hisoki smiled in his evil way.

"Yes," Kamarun replied.

"Tie him to that," Hisoki commanded and pointed to a nearby stalagmite.

Kamarun did as he was told and, once again, tied Littlefoot to a rock and stood beside the quivering young Dinosaur.

"Leave us," Hisoki ordered.

Kamarun bowed quickly and walked out the way he had come in, leaving the two left in the room alone.

Littlefoot pulled at the rope a bit, but stopped when he was covered by a shadow and looked up fearfully at the cruel man above him. He could swear he saw something evil in those cold eyes, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"What do you mean kidnapped!" Cera hollered, rage in her eyes as she heard that sentence.

"Who would do that! Not to mention why!" Ali joined in.

"Kamarun-chan and Outina-kun did it, I can tell you that, but these other dinosaurs with them I don't know," Lucy answered.

"Those are probably those two Hollow Horns! Sondar and Geo I think were their names. And Bowicke, that Rainbow Face," Cera said. "I heard the Grown-ups talking about how they were missing! That means they've betrayed us!"

"I'm willing to bet it was," Lucy sighed sadly.

"Wait! You mean _those_ two?" Nana asked suddenly.

Lucy nodded.

Nana looked down and started to turn red and clenched her fists into tight balls.

"But, why they do that?" Petrie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gunna find out," Lucy said with a determined flash in her eyes.

The others all looked at each other, save for Nana and Lucy, and nodded.

"First thing's first, though, we have to tell the Grown-ups," Lucy said.

"WHAT!" the children all hollered with shocked looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Nana and Lucy both asked.

"You can't tell them that Littlefoot's been kidnapped!" Chomper exclaimed.

"Littlefoot's grandparents and Dad will both go crazy, because that's what they'll do if they find out!" Ruby added.

"And don't even talk about how much arguing the grown-up's will do! When Ducky was kidnapped, they did so much arguing that we went all the way to Three-horn peak and got her before they ever found out! Just imagine how much they'll do this time! Oh, long story, we'll tell you later," Cera said.

"Yup, yup, yup…" Ducky agreed, putting her head down a bit at the memory.

Spike put his head in the ground at the sound of this conversation.

"Trust me, you do NOT want to see Bron when he's mad, and this'll make him go absolutely insane!" Shorty warned, with Rhett and Ali nodding nervously.

Even with all the warnings, Lucy kept her mind set on telling the adults what happened to Littlefoot.

"Guy's, Kamarun-chan and Outina-kun are really bad, not to mention who they work for, and he's even worse. And I'm willing to bet that they've taken Littlefoot to their boss so he might not even be alive right now! Do you guys really want to take that chance? If we don't tell the adults, he will die if I'm right about where he is right now!" Lucy pressed on.

Everyone fell silent, it didn't look like even Cera could come up with any argument, and Ali looked especially downcast at the thought of that.

"There's just no choice, we have to tell the adults, please…" she begged and waited for everyone's answer.

Nana unclenched her fists and nodded. "Lucy-san's right, the only way Littlefoot will stay alive is if we tell the adults," she said.

All of the children looked at each other and Cera stepped up first.

"If it's the only way…then I'll do it," she said, putting her foot down and huffing.

Ducky came up with Spike following her. "We will go too, right, Spike?"

Spike nodded.

"Me go too, if it only way to save, Littlefoot," Petrie agreed.

Chomper stepped up. "I'm going too! Littlefoot's my best friend! I can't let him die!" he growled.

"If Chomper goes, I'm going too. Going is what I'm going to do because Chomper's doing it. And Littlefoot is my friend and I'm not going to sit here while he's in trouble," Ruby decided.

Shorty and Rhett came up after.

"Littlefoot's my step-brother, so I'll do it," Shorty said, with a look in his eyes that said he was ready to take down armies to find Littlefoot.

"Me too, even though he can be a bit bossy at times," Rhett agreed.

"Ali, what about you?" Lucy said nervously, as she was the only one who hadn't spoken up yet.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save him," she said quietly, but Lucy saw the look of determination in her eyes.

_"I wonder…" _Lucy put two and two together in her mind and smiled.

"Okay, so, we're gonna do it, let's tell them by the time the Bright Circle is in the middle of the sky. Everyone okay with that?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Good," she said and then started walking away.

The Kids all looked at each other. They had a feeling that everyone in the Great valley was going to crazy after they told them, which, in fact, was just about what they were going to do.

* * *

Bowicke, Sondar, and Geo were all waiting outside where Kamarun was supposed to come out with Outina, but all they were doing was glancing nervously at the many Sharpteeth, Fast Biters, and Flying Sharpteeth that surrounded them, eyeing them hungrily.

Ever since they'd come into the camp, everyone had tried to eat them, but with "encouragement" from Outina and Kamarun, they had been told that is they took a bit they would have to deal with them and that shut everyone up real fast.

They looked at each other nervously and waited for Kamarun to come out of the cave and were relieved when he came out a few seconds later.

"Did you give the kid to him?" Outina asked, walking up to his partner.

"Yeah, wonder what's happening?" Kamarun sighed.

"Poor, kid, if this guy's as bad as you told us, I would hate to see what's gunna happen," Geo said.

"Me too, you don't want to see what happens if Hisoki's mad, and he gets mad when hostages don't tell him what he wants, and this kid's probably going to slipup.

Big time," Outina said.

After he said that, they all looked at the cave entrance, where something bad was probably going to happen to the young Dinosaur.

_**End of Chapter Sixteen**_

**Hey, Pterano's back and it looks like Littlefoot is in some big trouble. Will he survive the confrontation with Hisoki? What will the Grown-ups do when they find out about Littlefoot and who will go over the edge? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Please review! **


	19. Interrogations and Telling

**Hello, hello! Well, anyway, got the latest chapter done, so yay! Hopefully my writer's block doesn't come back. This chapter gets a bit violent, so be warned. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter seventeen: Interrogations and Telling**

Littlefoot stared at Hisoki, who was standing right above him, with fear in his eyes and he started trembling violently, he was so scared.

Hisoki laughed and then turned and walked away and stopped a few meters from him.

"So, what's your name, Child?" Hisoki started.

"L-Littlefoot," he stammered.

"Littlefoot, eh?" Hisoki laughed and then turned back to face him. "Well then, Littlefoot, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to honestly answer them, got it?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"All right then, let's get started. Now, where do you live?" he asked.

"I-I live in the Great Valley," Littlefoot told him.

Hisoki's eyes snapped open a bit when he heard that, but he kept going. "The Great Valley, I've heard it's a nice place. Anyways, what is your species called?" he asked.

"I'm a Longneck," Littlefoot answered. He thought that these questions were a little bit stupid, but he didn't speak his mind.

"Heh, that's a bit simple, but…ah, and who're you're parents? And do you have any siblings?" Hisoki asked.

"Um…my mother is dead but I have a father. And I have a step-brother," Littlefoot answered.

"So you live with your father then?"

"No, I live with my Grandparents," Littlefoot corrected. "But, my father is in the Great Valley."

"Interesting…so, what are your father and brother's names?" Hisoki questioned.

"My dad's name is Bron and my brother's name is Shorty," Littlefoot replied.

Hisoki started walking around, sometimes circling Littlefoot, and making him a bit dizzy as he walked around.

"Ah, and do you have any friends?" Hisoki queried

"Yeah, their names are Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, and Rhett," Littlefoot answered.

"Good, good, and what're their species?"

"Cera's a Three-horn, Ducky is a swimmer, Petrie's a Flyer, Spike is a Spiketail, Chomper is a Sharptooth, Ruby is a Fast Runner, and Rhett and Ali are Longnecks," Littlefoot said.

Hearing about Chomper pricked Hisoki's ears when he heard that he was a Sharptooth. Of course, a Sharptooth among Leaf Eaters was rarely seen and was a bit strange, but here it was.

"Do you have any other friends?" Hisoki pressed on.

Littlefoot hesitated. "Um…I do…but they…"

"What are they?" Hisoki snapped.

"They're…um…" Littlefoot's mind was racing to make up an excuse he could.

"Are they…I don't know…Diclonius?" Hisoki grinned.

Littlefoot's heart leapt to his throat and he froze. What did this guy want with Lucy and Nana? How did he even know they were there anyways?

"Um…I-I don't know what you're talking about. I d-don't even know what that is!" he lied.

"Let me fill you in then, pink hair, girls, and they have horns on their head, surely you've seen that around haven't you?" Hisoki urged.

"Um…no…I…don't know them…" Littlefoot whispered quietly, suddenly, Hisoki began to laugh shrilly.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he laughed.

"What-what do you mean?" Littlefoot stuttered.

(Here comes the violence!)

Hisoki narrowed his eyes and stepped forward to Littlefoot and the Dinosaur was suddenly snapped back hard into the rock he was tied up to and he hit his leg with harsh force, causing him to cry out in pain. When he landed, his breath was coming out in gasps and sounded painful, and his back right leg was cut and bleeding due to the blow when he landed on it. Hearing footsteps, he turned to look into Hisoki's menacing eyes and felt many things cutting his flesh all around his body, giving him many large cuts and causing him to scream in agony.

"How about now? Are you willing to tell me? And let me tell you, Littlefoot, when someone doesn't tell me what I want, I DON'T let them get away with it, do you understand me?" he hissed.

"I-I don't know…what you're talking…about-" he was cut off by getting flung into the hard rock again on his back, making the middle bruised and red and landed with a hard thud. He coughed up some blood and then looked at Hisoki again only to get punched in the face, giving him a black eye and sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Do you think I don't have enough sense to know when you're lying! Tell me what they are or you'll never see the light of day again!" he threatened.

Littlefoot was still gasping for breath. "Even…if I…did…know what….they…were." He coughed before continuing. "I…would…never…t-tell…you," he spat quietly, but was abruptly picked up by the neck by some invisible force. Choking and wriggling his feet, he was trying desperately to breath, he saw Hisoki staring right at him.

"Tell. Me. Now," Hisoki demanded, starting to choke the Longneck.

Littlefoot was in a panic, either he told on Lucy and Nana or he would die. Suddenly, he felt himself growing dizzy and everything was starting to turn black, he had to do something! Anything!

"I'll tell you!" he screamed in a choked voice and he instantly felt air pumping into his lungs again as the force let go of him and he crumpled to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Good, now…what are they… are they diclonius?" he snarled, crouching down beside the Apatosaurus.

"Y…yes…" Littlefoot choked out.

Hisoki grinned and stood up. "Thank you, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, looking down at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain but said nothing.

Hisoki chuckled and then took out his walkie-talkie and pushed a small button.

"Kamarun?" he talked into it.

"Yes, master?" a voice said back to him.

"I'm done, you can take him back now, but make sure you restrain him," Hisoki ordered.

"Affirmative, over and out," Kamarun said and then the machine fizzled and then no more sound could be heard.

"You've just gave me a very juicy piece of information, so I must thank you for that, Littlefoot, my fine Sauropod friend," Hisoki laughed, looking at Littlefoot.

Footsteps could be heard coming in and they both turned their heads to look at Kamarun, who was just coming in, and saw that he had extra rope. They also noticed his eyes had widened in surprise when he saw Littlefoot but said nothing and pulled him to his feet slowly.

Littlefoot's feet trembled a bit before he lifted his right back leg a little to try and reduce the pain and tried to put not too much weight on it, but that was impossible due to the fact of the speed Kamarun was walking as he was dragged along.

Hisoki watched as they left him alone in the dark cave and he sighed and looked at the fresh blood on the ground. He sighed, so there were Diclonius in the Great valley, but just who were they? There were lots of Diclonius in both Facility's; one of them could've escaped, but he had a hunch that his target was one of the particular diclonius that Littlefoot had mentioned. Then his mind went to Littlefoot and how to deal with him.

The dino was smart, much smarter than any Sharptooth he'd ever met, and he was only a child! Not to mention that he was loyal, he had kept quiet about the two girls until Hisoki started choking him, he could prove of use to him yet.

Also, he seemed to be very important, powerful too, almost as powerful as Hisoki himself was, and that he had something special about him, but no matter. Now that the Dinosaur had spilled the information, he was one step closer to her downfall and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

* * *

Pterano, Vel, and Cira were all waiting in agonizing anxiousness as they awaited Littlefoot's return.

"Poor thing, who knows what that monster's doing to him right now," Pterano whispered.

"If I know Hisoki, something horrible," Vel sighed sadly.

Cira said nothing.

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps coming in and little squeals of pain every now and again. They all looked and saw the child with Kamarun dragging him along, only they saw blood was trailing behind Littlefoot as he hopped along beside Kamarun.

Getting a closer look, they saw that the Child had suffered most of Hisoki's wraith; he had a black eye, a bruised back and scratches and cuts all over his body, but the worst thing of all was his leg, it was covered in blood and swollen as the Longneck was thrown into the cave, in too much pain to fight back, making his prison mates gasp.

Kamarun sighed and picked up Littlefoot and carried him to that stalagmite by Cira and tied the loose end of the rope to the rock. He also tied up his front and back legs, preventing him from getting away, but he probably couldn't if he tried.

"You…you monster!" Pterano snarled at Kamarun.

"Hey, I didn't do it!" he defended himself and then walked out in a huff.

Everyone could care less about him and turned all of their attention to Littlefoot, who was groaning in pain and on his side.

Cira shuffled close to him and sniffed him. Littlefoot didn't move away but tensed up, but something made him relax as she sniffed him delicately. Cira suddenly moved up to his head and started nuzzling it.

Littlefoot thought it was like his Grandma's nuzzle, but it was more like his mothers. The memory of her filled his eyes with tears and he started nuzzling her back, seeking the comfort, both emotionally and physically and Cira kept comforting him until he was soon asleep from shock and exhaustion from the cuts and his confrontation.

"Those…gr…when I get out of here, they'll pay," Pterano growled.

"I'm with you there, Pterano. Hurting us, adults, is one thing, but hurting a child! Maybe even worse than what we had, is just inexcusable!" Vel snarled in agreement.

Cira growled too, but kept on comforting the Longneck until she was sure he was fast asleep.

"Poor child…" she said, and tears started leaking out.

"What are you crying about?" Vel scoffed.

Cira growled and bared her teeth at him which made him shut up quickly.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"No, it's okay…he…he just reminds me of…" she trailed off and tears started flowing out.

Vel nodded in understanding and although Pterano didn't know what they were talking about, he nodded and thought better of speaking up, especially at a time like this. Soon, the cave was silent except for the sound of salty tears falling on the floor.

* * *

All the kids looked at each other.

It was almost when the Bright Circle reached the middle of the Sky and when they were going to tell the grown-ups what happened to Littlefoot and they were pretty scared.

Everyone was mostly worried about what would happen to them, but they were sure that their parents were going to keep a much closer eye on them now that this had happened to one of their friends.

Cera was probably the most worried about what her dad would do. He was already pretty strict when it came to her safety but this might just make him go nuts over keeping his daughter safe. She was worried that she might not be able to see her friends anymore and not even Tria would be able to calm her husband down.

Ducky, Spike, and Petrie weren't that worried, but there was always that small chance that something would go wrong, and with them, that seemed to happen frequently enough that they were pretty used to it.

Ruby and Chomper's parents weren't in the Great Valley, but they both had the same feeling that most adults were going to blame Chomper for kidnapping Littlefoot, which was just natural. He was a Sharptooth after all, and a Sharptooth in a Valley of Plant eaters doesn't go well together, especially when someone goes missing.

Ali, Shorty, and Rhett were all terrified of what Bron would do because he was very protective over his son and didn't let anything stand in the way when Littlefoot was in trouble and they didn't think anything was going to stand in the way now.

Lucy and Nana were also nervous; they knew that the residents that live here would more likely than not, blame it on them and Chomper, simply because it was the natural order of things, if you were different, you were a scapegoat.

Sadly, it was too late to worry about that now, because while they were thinking, the Bright Circle had crawled up to the middle of the sky and it was time to go tell the adults.

"You guy's ready?" Lucy asked as they saw the grown-ups gathered at the Rock Circle including their parents.

"It's not too late to not tell," Ruby gulped.

"I told you, the only way Littlefoot has a chance is if we tell the Adults," Lucy sighed.

The children all looked at each other and nodded, telling Lucy it was okay to tell their parents.

Hesitantly, they all walked into the meeting place and Lucy looked at Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" she called up to him.

He seemed startled by the call but relaxed when he saw it was only Lucy and the others.

"Hello, Lucy, what is it?" he asked calmly.

"Um…there's something we have to tell everyone," Lucy continued.

Grandpa looked confused.

"It's about Littlefoot," Lucy explained and saw Grandpa's face lighten up.

"Ah! So you know where he is?" he said.

"In a way…" Lucy muttered awkwardly and looked at the rest of the Gang then back at Grandpa.

"All right then…" He raised his neck and then bellowed, "Council meeting!"

All of the Children sighed awkwardly to each other and moved with the crowd to find a spot in the great stone structure as Grandpa spoke.

"Everyone, it has been brought to my attention that one of the missing Dinosaurs, my Grandson, Littlefoot, has been found. Lucy," he encouraged, motioning with his head for her to come up.

Lucy hesitated and looked at the gang. She sighed and then spoke up.

"Well, we haven't exactly found him per say, but we have an idea of what's happened to him," Lucy started.

"Well, what's happened to him?" one dinosaur asked.

"Yes, Lucy, go on," Grandma said, she was nearby Grandpa and Bron.

"Um…you see…we've found out that he's been…" she paused and prayed silently. _"Please help me,"_ and then went back to admitting it and put on a straight face. "…Littlefoot's been kidnapped," she finished and only silence answered her.

"**WHAT!"** everyone screamed, Grandma, Grandpa, and Bron being the loudest of course.

"What do you mean kidnapped!" Grandma shrieked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"We found blood at the nest and rope, also multiple tracks made by both humans and Dinosaurs, meaning those other three missing have joined them," Lucy explained.

"Sondar, Geo, and Bowicke did it! Why!" a dinosaur demanded.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Littlefoot's probably been taken to the human's boss, and he is a very BAD man, trust me," she said.

"What's he gunna do with, Littlefoot?" a Longneck asked.

"The man will probably ask him some questions to get information and if I'm right when he's done with him…," she trailed off, looking down.

Grandma started crying and leaning on Grandpa for support and he also crying.

"THAT'S IT!" Bron screamed, stamping his foot on the ground with an enraged look on his face.

"What's it, Longneck!" Mr. Three-horn shouted.

"WHEN WE GET LITTLEFOOT BACK, HE'S COMING WITH ME!" Bron bellowed. Everyone was silent, this had made Bron go absolutely crazy, as the children had expected.

"But, Bron-!" Grandma cried.

"This is exactly what I was talking about! With them there-" he pointed at Nana and Lucy with his tail- "Littlefoot was never safe in the first place! I'm taking him and we're going far away from here where he'll never get hurt like this again!" he screamed.

The Children all looked at him in shock; could he really take Littlefoot away like that? It was pretty obvious he could, but Littlefoot was their friend! If he left with Bron, they might never see him again!

"You-you can't do that-!" Lucy started but was cut off when Bron got right in her face.

"You wanna bet? I'm his father! Littlefoot is my responsibility and if you weren't here this never would've happened!" Bron snarled and raised his neck up again. "Now that this has happened we need to be very careful around…outsiders," he spat, glaring at Lucy, Nana, and Chomper.

Mr. Three-horn stepped up defiantly. "You know they have nothing to do with it! But, I have to agree that we need to be more careful around who comes into our Valley. And we also need to keep a closer eye on our children," he said, eyeing the gang who smiled nervously and then continued. "From now on we need to keep a close watch on our entrances and we need to set up patrols to keep watch just outside the Great Wall," Mr. Three-horn ordered.

"Mr. Three-horn, may I say something?" Lucy asked.

Bron growled and was just about to object when Mr. Three-horn stepped in front of him and nodded at Lucy.

"If I know him, the person who has Littlefoot right now, he's probably built up some followers, so they'll probably be patrolling around the Great Valley to see if there's anyone that looks of use to them, or is their target. And he probably rounded up Sharpteeth for his allies," Lucy told them.

"How'd ya know that?" Cera called out.

"I've picked up a few things," she answered simply.

"Okay, now that we know that, we can keep on the look-out for extra Sharpteeth than normal outside the entrance. We will start tonight, the first patrol will consist of myself, Dien, Alsi, and Shimla," Mr. Three-horn instructed, pointing to a brown male Longneck, a blue male Swimmer, and a green female Runner. (Hypsilophodon, Hyp from LBT 3). "The people who were called, stay here to await further instructions, the rest of you are dismissed," Mr. Three-horn finished and went to his team to give them orders.

Everyone, including Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie's parents dispersed, shaken at the news, but still went onto their normal routines for the rest of the day until only the gang, Grandma, Grandpa, and Bron were left.

Grandma moved away from her husband suddenly and went in the direction of her nest, tears still dripping out of her eyes.

Grandpa sighed and then bent his head down to Lucy and the others, who all had a sad look in their eyes.

"Thank you for telling us this, Lucy…even if it's not quite the news we wanted to hear," he said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry for telling you. If I hadn't suggested telling you-"

"And you shouldn't have _suggested _it," Bron interrupted rudely.

"This never would've happened and you wouldn't be worried," Lucy said.

"No, if you hadn't told us we would still be worried for nothing. At least we have a good idea where he is and we know there's a chance of rescuing him," Grandpa assured her.

"_There might not even __**be**__ a chance of rescuing him,"_ Lucy thought but kept it inside. "Thank you," she said instead.

"Hopefully, we can find him…" Nana said.

"Yeah…" Ali agreed with her head down.

"Well, you kids can go play, there's no need for you to be here anymore," Grandpa sighed sadly then walked off in the direction Grandma went.

Bron growled when he saw Lucy and Nana but didn't say anything, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Bron…" Lucy started.

"No, leave him alone," Shorty interjected, and walked up to Lucy. "You're only going to anger him more if you talk to him, now come on, let's go," he said, walking away with his friends following him, except Lucy and Nana who looked at Bron sadly and then followed.

Soon, only Bron was left and when he saw no one in his sight, he started to cry, both in sadness and in anger. He could only hope that he wouldn't lose his son, the only part of his wife he had left. Sadly, he turned away with his neck drooping down, leaving the circle in a depressing atmosphere.

_**End of Chapter Seventeen**_

**Told ya it was violent. =P**

**Anyway, what's going to happen to Littlefoot and the other's in Hisoki's clutches now? What will Hisoki do with the information of Diclonius in the Valley? Will Bron stay mad at Lucy and Nana? And, what will happen to the Great Valley now? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	20. Painful Memories

**Done the chapter! So get ready! Boy does this chapter have a lot of flash backs. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter eighteen: Painful Memories**

Kamarun came out of the cave with a sad face, seen by his partner and teammates.

"What's wrong?" Outina asked, coming up to him.

"The kid…he got most of Hisoki's rage," Kamarun answered.

"Oh…" Outina answered.

"Why, what'd he look like?" Sondar asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know," Kamarun said.

"Um…well…what happens now," Bowicke said, trying to break the tension.

"Well, if you mean what happens to us, we keep following Hisoki's orders until he's done with us," Kamarun answered.

"And what happens when he's done with us?" Geo asked.

"…" Kamarun trailed off his sentence before it had even started.

"Oh…" Geo realized.

"Why do you even work for him if he's just using you and you know it?" Bowicke inquired.

"Because, if we didn't take his offer while it stood before us, we would be dead, and even if we get killed when we have no use to him anymore, we'd rather be alive right now," Outina answered.

"I see," Bowicke said.

"Well, how would you be dead if you didn't take his offer?" Sondar asked.

"…it goes like this…"

_Flash Back_

"RUN!" Kamarun screamed at the small teenager running next to him, dodging gunshots and ducking when needed.

"Stop!" a man said, one of many who were chasing them.

Kamarun and Outina didn't stop, just ran faster to avoid being caught.

"Kamarun-chan, what do we do!" Outina shrieked, dodging a bullet.

Kamarun looked around wildly, trying to detect a spot where they could hide from the men, and then his eye was caught by a small dark alleyway that could work to their advantage.

"Through here!" he commanded.

He rushed into the small road and pulled Outina into it and then ducked down, clutching his head in his hands and clenching his teeth, waiting for all the man to pass by them. When the stampede was over, they relaxed and Kamarun peered his head outside.

"Okay, they're gone," he said and was about to get up when he heard a clicking sound.

"Not quite," a man holding a gun growled.

Kamarun and Outina gasped and braced themselves for the blow when there was a loud hissing sound and then the head of the man who was about to kill them head rolled onto the ground.

"AH!" Outina cried, seeing the decapitated body crumple to the ground.

"Okay, you're safe now," a voice said, making both boys turn in the direction to see a man walking towards them.

"Thanks for saving us," Outina expressed.

"Ah, it's nothing, besides, I need you for a job I plan on doing," the mysterious man smiled.

Kamarun looked at Outina. "What?" he asked.

"I've got someone who I need…looked after, and you two are at the top of the wanted list for mass murder and assassination, so I said to myself, who better than you two," he said.

"Ah…okay…who is it that you need taken care of?" Outina asked.

"Here," the man said, giving them a sheet of paper with a picture on it.

Kamarun took it from him and they both looked at it and when they saw who he was after, their eyes widened.

"Her!" Outina gasped.

"Yes," he nodded simply.

"But-but she's…an amazing murderer, she's killed a lot of people in a short amount of time! She's…" Kamarun objected.

"She won't be a problem, now that you have me," the man said.

Kamarun looked at Outina, who nodded reluctantly. "Fine, we'll help you," he said.

"Good, can I have your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Kamarun and he's Outina," Kamarun introduced. "And can we have your name?"

"Call me Hisoki," Hisoki grinned.

_End Flash Back_

"And that's about it," Outina finished.

"Wow…so you two are…wanted?" Sondar said.

"Yep, we were pretty good at what we do, but she's been a thorn in our sides we just can't scratch," Kamarun told them.

"Ah…well…I guess I understand now," Geo said.

"We better go, looks like it's about to rain," Kamarun said, looking up at the sky.

"Yes," Bowicke agreed, feeling a few drops hit his head.

"Come on," Outina said, gesturing to a large cave that would be their shelter.

Everyone nodded and walked inside quickly and soon, no one was left in the clearing.

* * *

"So, Cira," Pterano said after an awkward silence was hanging over them. "What did you mean when Littlefoot reminded you of someone?"

Cira rolled her eyes, she knew someone was going to ask this question sooner or later once it got out, so she decided to give him a break and tell him.

"Wait a minute, Cira, you don't have to if you don't want to," Vel interrupted.

Cira looked at the Flyer and the Fast Biter, and then to the sleeping Longneck beside her, she sighed. "No, I'll tell you. You see, before I came to work for Hisoki, I lived in the Mysterious Beyond with my Mate and my hatchling…"

_Flash Back_

"Mother!" a small Fast Biter cried.

"What is it, dear?" Cira said, looking at him.

"Some rotten Stinger stung me!" the small Fast Biter gasped, holding his nose.

"Oh, you poor dear, come here," she said and held open her arms for her son to jump in them, which he did, and then she hugged him and then released him after a few moments of hugging and kissed him where he got stung.

"Better?" she laughed.

"Yep!" the little one grinned and hopped out of her lap.

"Can I go play?" he asked.

` "Of course, Eloci, just be back before dark," she said.

"I will, Mother!" Eloci exclaimed and ran off.

Cira smiled at her son prancing around joyfully when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"He's sure gonna be something someday, isn't he?" a deep voice asked.

She turned around to face her mate, a tall black Fast Biter with scars on his back from many battles over the years.

"He sure is," she smiled and nuzzled her mate, who returned it. Suddenly, the nuzzle was interrupted by a scream, a familiar scream.

"Eloci!" Cira screamed and ran towards the sound with her mate following closely behind her.

To their horror when they rounded the bend leading to their son, they were greeted by a large hoard of Fast Biters and two strange creatures, one that was smaller than the other, at the head of the pack, holding their son in one's clutches.

"Let him go!" Cira's mate growled and rushed at them with frightening speed.

One of the strange creatures, the one holding Eloci whispered something to the other and the smaller one nodded and took something out of his pocket, cocked it, and pointed it at the Running Fast Biter.

Cira didn't know what it was, but by the scent she could tell it was deadly. "Apto!" she shrieked at her mate, who turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Huh-?" The last thing he ever saw was his mate's face wet with salty tears leaking out her eyes before he felt a sharp pain in his head and then everything went dark.

Cira watched her mate go down with a hole in the middle of his head and then looked in rage at the pack.

"DAD!" Eloci screamed when he saw his father fall.

Cira screamed in rage at her son's distress and rushed at one of the Smaller Fast Biters and slashed his throat with her deadly claw on her toe, slitting his throat and sending him down to the ground, lying in a puddle of blood. Once she was done with him, she moved onto another one who was close by and bit him in the chest, shearing his flesh and causing him to scream in agony.

She was caught off guard when she felt sharp claws digging into her back, forcing her to let go of the Fast Biter in her jaws. The Fast biter who clawed her then proceeded to bite her throat, but she didn't give him the chance and pivoted to the side and sprung upwards onto the back to the one who was attacking her, biting down hard into his neck and pulled her head back violently, causing a sickening crack and then the Fast Biter went limp, falling down to the ground with his tongue lolling.

Just as she was getting ready to battle the next one, she heard a loud click, and turned her head slowly in the direction her son was being held and saw the thing that had killed her mate pointed directly at his head.

"Eloci!" she gasped. "Let him go!" she commanded, taking a threatening step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't so that. One more step and I'll blow his brains out!" the one holding the gun growled.

"Now, Outina-kun, let's not let the poor thing suffer any longer," the one holding Eloci smiled.

Outina looked confused for a second but his eyes widened and he seemed to catch onto something. "Oh, I getcha, Kamarun-chan," he smiled maliciously.

"All right then, Dinosaur, you do what we want, and we'll let him go," Kamarun negotiated.

"You promise you'll let him go if I do what you want?" Cira sighed in defeat.

"Mother! No, don't do it!" Eloci begged, but his mother wouldn't listen.

Kamarun nodded.

"…fine…let him go," she demanded.

Kamarun smiled and turned to his partner. "Outina-kun, you do the honors," he hissed.

"With pleasure," he smiled and cocked the gun.

Cira got a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly, the gun went off, and with a flash, Eloci was down on the ground, eyes glazed over in eternal fear.

Cira crumpled to the ground and screamed in pure agony at the sight of both her son and mate murdered before her eyes and she started sobbing.

"YOU SAID YOU'D LET HIM GO! YOU CANIVING LITTLE DOUBLE-CROSSING MURDERERS!" she screamed in rage.

"Yeah, we let him go all right, straight to hell!" Outina laughed and started cackling manically.

"Hm, now, you said you would do what we wanted, so come with us," Kamarun commanded.

"Never you monsters!" Cira snarled in response.

Outina held the gun up to her head now.

"Look, this thing can cause a lot of damage, so you better do what we want or else," Outina spat.

Cira narrowed her eyes in thought. Would it really be that bad if she came with them? What had she got left to live for anyways? Her husband and child were dead now, she didn't have anywhere to go back to, and she was powerless now.

"Fine, I'll go," she sighed in resignation.

"Good," Kamarun smiled and motioned with his hand for all the Fast Biters to surround her, which they did and they started moving out in some direction.

Cira, having no choice, moved dejectedly with them.

"Ah…so this is what you've brought?" a man at the front of the cave asked, coming up to Cira.

"We attacked two Raptors with her, probably her mate and child, sir," Kamarun explained.

"I see," he replied, looking at Cira, she had her head down.

"Sir, she's a pretty good fighter, she killed two of our men in less than three minutes," Outina stepped in.

"Did she now?" Hisoki raised an eyebrow at the Raptor.

"Yes, sir," both men assured.

"Well then, what's her name?" Hisoki asked.

"My name is Cira," Cira told him quietly.

"Cira, eh? Well then, my name is Hisoki, but you can simply call me, master." He straightened up. "You all can go now," he said and shooed them away.

Cira growled slightly but followed them anyways into a clearing with more Sharpteeth than she could count, of all kinds as well, and they were all looking at her, like they were staring into her soul. She had a bad feeling about this place…

_End Flash Back_

"…and then I met Vel a little while after and we both agreed on a pact and now…here we are," Cira finished, looking down a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that," Pterano sympathized, feeling ashamed that he asked.

"Eh, you get used to it with time," Cira sighed, and then looked at Littlefoot. "He just reminds me of Eloci…Any idea when he's going to wake up?" she asked.

"Could be a long time, you never know," Vel told them, but was surprised when the Longneck's eyes started to flutter open. "Or, now, I guess."

"Are you okay, Littlefoot?" Pterano asked once the Longneck was partially awake.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got trampled by a whole lotta Longnecks," he groaned,

"That happens, have a nice sleep?" Vel smiled.

"Actually, yeah, I did!" Then he fell silent. "Why…why did Hisoki do that? Why did he hurt me?" Littlefoot asked darkly, looking at his leg, which was badly swollen with dried blood on the injury and some fresh liquid still oozing out and his cuts, which were red with blood. He also noticed he couldn't see that clearly out of his right eye, but that must've been from when Hisoki punched him, his back felt especially painful and he saw he had a large black, blue, and purple bruise on it.

Everyone looked down, but Cira spoke up.

"He'll do that whenever someone doesn't do what he wants. And believe me, if you don't tell him something that he desperately needs or wants, he'll hurt you way worse than that kiddo," Cira said.

"He-he will?" Littlefoot whispered.

Cira nodded.

Littlefoot trembled a little. The thought of getting hurt worse than he already was if he didn't tell that evil man what he wanted was disturbing.

"How can he be so cruel?" he asked quietly.

Everyone was silent.

"Littlefoot…what did he ask you?" Vel asked.

Littlefoot looked down in thought. "Um…stuff like where I lived, who my parents and friends were and if there were…" he trailed off.

"There were what?" Pterano asked apprehensively.

"If there were any…" He sighed, and then continued. "If there were any Diclonius in the Valley," he said quietly.

Cira and Vel pricked their ears and looked at him in shock.

"Don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying!" Vel exclaimed.

Littlefoot nodded glumly.

"Ah, man, we're all doomed," Vel said pessimistically.

"Excuse me, but what's a Diclonius?" Pterano interrupted.

"A human who's genetically mutated that has horns on their heads and can shoot invisible arms out of their back," Cira explained.

"And there are some in the Great Valley?" Pterano said.

"Yes," Littlefoot said and continued on, this time, he was careful to keep his voice low in case any of their guards, who were stationed at the entrance of their cave, were close enough hear them. "Their names are Lucy and Nana."

"Them!" Cira gasped.

"Shh!" Littlefoot scolded and when the Fast Biter quieted down, he continued. "Yes! I'm friends with them, and so is Petrie," he said to Pterano.

"So, they're in the Great Valley?" Vel asked.

Littlefoot nodded.

"If you tell Hisoki that…do you know what he'll do to you? He'll cripple you! Kill you even! Littlefoot, you must be careful of what you do with this information!" Cira urged.

"I know, Cira, I know. That's why I'm not saying anything that it's them. I have a bad feeling that Hisoki wants to do something bad with them, and I can't let that happen," Littlefoot assured them.

"You better, or else…we can only hope that doesn't happen," Pterano sighed and then the cave fell into another heavy silence.

* * *

It had been only a few days since the patrols and searches for the lost Longneck had begun but to the gang it had felt like a lifetime.

Here they were, doing nothing in their protective home while Littlefoot was probably hurt or even worse. It hurt so bad it stung.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're just sitting here!" Cera muttered.

"I know! Why can't we go rescue Littlefoot by ourselves?" Shorty asked Lucy, who was sitting nearby them.

"Because, you saw how the Grown-ups reacted when we told them Littlefoot was missing, just imagine how they'll react when they found out you guys went to go save him?" Lucy told them.

Everyone put their heads down at the thought.

"Besides, this whole mess is my fault," Lucy said quietly.

"How is it your fault?" Ducky asked Lucy, walking up to her side.

"If I wasn't here, Littlefoot wouldn't be in this mess! I'm the reason those two captured him. Ugh! Why couldn't I have just stayed at that damned house!" she groaned.

Everyone looked at each other and sighed, wasn't there anyway they could help their friend?

"Petrie!" a voice squawked.

Petrie looked up and saw one of his sisters coming over.

"Mama said to come home now," she said and flew off again.

Petrie turned to his friends. "Me have to go now, bye!" he called and took off after his sibling.

"Ducky, Spike!" a voice called.

"That is our Mama; we have to go now too, yep, yep, yep! Bye," Ducky said and hopped on Spike, who moaned a farewell and they were off.

"In 3, 2, 1…" Cera muttered.

"CERA!" a shout rang in their ears.

"See you!" she called and ran to her nest.

Only the Longnecks and the outsiders were left.

"We should get going. Sorry, everyone, bye!" Chomper said.

"Okay, bye!" Ruby said and they both walked off to the Secret Caverns.

"Well, we should get back to the nest too, come on guys," Lucy said and walked to her sleeping place with everyone lagging behind her.

**Later**…

Everyone looked at the Longneck nest where Grandma and Grandpa were lying side by side, seemingly asleep, but everyone could tell, even from the distance they were, that Grandma was crying, but could you really blame her? Grandpa was just lying there.

"Well, better get back to Bron and the herd. See you guys," Shorty said and he and Rhett walked off, but Ali hesitated.

"See you guys tomorrow," she said quietly, and walked off to catch up with the two boys.

Lucy and Nana both looked at each other and then walked down to the nest where Grandpa was looking at them with a sad expression on his face.

"Hi, Grandpa," the girls said.

"Hello, girls. Are you going to sleep? It is getting late," he remarked.

"Yeah…how's Grandma?" Lucy asked.

Grandpa looked at his mate. "She's still the same; she's been crying all day," Grandpa shook his head sadly.

"It's understandable," Lucy sighed and sat down beside the huge Longneck with Nana beside her.

"I think she's just imagining life…without him. Littlefoot is all we have left, we can't lose him," Grandpa whispered and a tear rolled down his eye. "And with this news, I think she fears the worst."

Both girls nodded and put their heads down.

"Well, we should all be getting to sleep. Good night," he said and nuzzled them both in turn and then moved his giant head away from them and soon enough, they could hear the deep rumbles of him sleeping.

Lucy and Nana lay down and tried to go to sleep, but Lucy was too struck with guilt that she lay awake for a few hours, thinking that if Littlefoot died, she would be responsible, but she banished the thought from her head.

_"Don't worry, Littlefoot. Somehow, someway, I will save you. I promise you that."_ With that, she resigned into sleep.

_**End of Chapter Eighteen**_

**Heh, looks like everything's going downhill from here. Now, will Littlfoot be able to keep his information? Or will Hisoki found out? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	21. Giving up and Making Plans

**Done chapter nineteen! Wow, next chapter's chapter twenty. This story has come a long way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter nineteen: Giving up and Making Plans**

Littlefoot looked at the cave entrance where he could see a dim light shining, but it was cloaked by a flash of lightning and he saw Sky Water- drops falling outside.

At least he was in here and not in the Sky Water, but still, he looked down at his injuries, maybe being in the storm wouldn't be so bad, compared to this.

Everyone had fallen to sleep quickly when they were done talking about Lucy and Nana being in the Valley, but for some reason, he couldn't. He tried, but his mind kept clinging onto consciousness, making it impossible for him to get any sleep. Maybe that was because of his sleep a little earlier before, or maybe just from the shock that he had been taken from his home to who knows where, and he was being abused and it was all setting in his brain now. Littlefoot sighed; he clearly wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

He turned onto his other side, away from the others, and laid his head down on the hard ground as best as he could, considering the rope tied around his neck. All of this was just too much. He thought of his Grandparents and how much they were missing him since his absence probably should've been noticed by now, or maybe everyone was unaware and they would leave him here to die in this awful place. Littlefoot shook his head, of course that wouldn't happen, the Grown-ups were probably discussing how they would save him…or at least he hoped. He knew that the council wasn't very good at doing anything besides arguing so he didn't raise his hopes up that high.

Even at the thought of them doing nothing brought small tears to his eyes and he let them drop to the floor. His friends were probably wondering where he was, if they hadn't figured out already. Sadly, he thought that they did know what happened, but they weren't telling anyone, or even worse, they told them.

If they did, then the whole Valley would go crazy and Bron… He didn't even start to think of it. His dad would surely go nuts at the thought of his son being kidnapped by creatures never before seen by their kind at all. Things that didn't exist had kidnapped him, and they knew of nothing they could do to save him.

He felt more tears bundling up at the edge of his eyes and soon rolled over them, making tiny dripping sounds as they fell to the ground. Littlefoot sniffed and he moved his front legs towards him a little and rested his head on them, although it wasn't much, it comforted him in some way. He then sniffed one more time before keeping a blank stare on the ground.

Suddenly, he felt a soft shifting sound followed by shuffling.

"Littlefoot?" he heard a soft voice whisper.

He looked behind him and saw Cira looking at him sympathetically. Shaking his head to try and get the tears out of his eyes, he looked down at the ground again.

"Hi, Cira," Littlefoot greeted glumly.

"What's wrong," she asked him gently.

"I don't know," Littlefoot answered.

"Just being here, eh?" Cira laughed, trying to sound funny, but Littlefoot didn't react like he'd taken it as a joke.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Oh…" Cira whispered, and then he saw her look up.

"Well, we'll get out of here, someday," Cira assured.

"How, though? I don't know if I'll ever see my dad, or my Grandparents, or friends again now that I'm here! I'm not sure about anything anymore," he mumbled and tears started to leak out again.

"You miss them, don't you?" Cira asked, shifting closer to him.

"Mm-hm," he sighed.

"They're always with you, even if you can't see them. And they'll always be with you, we'll get out of here, I promise," Cira soothed.

Some of her words made his insides freeze, it sounded so familiar…like his mother's dying words, and she said she would always be with him…even if he couldn't see her…

"Where…where did you learn that…?" he asked.

"…" Cira was silent for a second but continued anyways. "I've had a long time to learn it, when my mate and Child died, I found out that, even if I missed them, they would always be with me, in my heart, and that's what I've believed to this day," Cira explained.

Since he hadn't heard her story, he was surprised to learn that she had had a mate and child, and that they both died. "I'm sorry to hear that. You know, that sounds like something my mother said…a long time ago," he said.

Cira's ears perked up. "Your mother said something similar, how so?" she asked.

"She said…that she would always be with me, even if I couldn't see her. And that…I should let my heart guide me, and that it whispers, so I should listen closely," he said, a few more tears falling onto the ground.

"Oh...and what does your heart tell you now?" Cira asked gently.

"That…that I should find a way to get out of here…so I can see everyone again," Littlefoot told her.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do. Your mother is a very smart person; I'd like to meet her sometime. Is she in the Great valley with your Grandparents and your dad?" Cira said.

Littlefoot looked down a bit and shook his head. "No, she doesn't live with us anymore…"

"Oh, what happened, did she move away?" she inquired.

"You might say that…"Littlefoot trailed off.

"Littlefoot…" Cira encouraged.

"She…um…we were attacked by Sharptooth and he jumped on her back. She got away but her injuries were bad, really bad, so…she told me to find the Great valley and…those words…and then she…died," he choked out the last word and then sobbed.

Cira's eyes widened in the dark and then they both heard a crack of lightening and the boom of Thunder following it.

"Littlefoot, I'm so sorry I asked," Cira whispered, ashamed.

"It's-its fine," Littlefoot sighed in-between his harsh sobs.

Cira could tell it wasn't and moved closer to comfort him, pushing her body, which was only a bit bigger than his, against him, comforting him as he cried.

"You know, your mother would want you to keep on living and try to get out of this hole, which we will, just you watch," she said.

Littlefoot had calmed down a bit and looked at Cira with his tear-stained eyes.

"You think so?" he asked quietly.

"I know so," she smiled and slowly moved away from his side. "Now, get some sleep, you have to be ready for tomorrow."

Littlefoot groaned. "Oh yeah, Hisoki's gunna ask me questions again, isn't he?" Littlefoot muttered.

"I'm afraid so," Cira confirmed glumly.

"I don't know if I can take it. But, I'll do it if it helps keep my friends safe," Littlefoot concluded and watched as Cira smiled and lay her head down on the ground.

"Good night, Littlefoot," she sighed and then fell into sleep, or so he though.

Littlefoot sighed and lay his head down too and soon enough, he felt the clutches of sleep grab him and pull him into peaceful dreamlessness.

Cira opened her eyes to find exactly what she wanted. Littlefoot was asleep. She straightened herself up to a sitting position.

"Okay, he's asleep," she said and Vel and Pterano opened their eyes moments later.

"Finally, I was going to go to sleep for real if you guys had taken any longer," Vel muttered.

"So, what's the plan?" Pterano said.

"Well, when Littlefoot's being interrogated tomorrow, you're going to sneak in with him and find out any useful information you can," Cira answered.

"Ah…but there's one problem, how do I follow him, exactly? In this state, I can't go anywhere!" Pterano explained, shaking his bound hands at the two Fast Biters.

"We have that figured out. Since Vel's closest to you, he'll bite off the ropes," Cira said.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how I'm able to not be seen," Pterano objected.

"Thought of that too, you're in a darker part of the cave where Kamarun never really looks to check, and he certainly never notices you often, so why should this be any different? Also, when you break out of there, you're gunna need to get out of here fast and hide somewhere in the shadows so you won't be seen," Vel said.

"Ah…that….that might actually work! But, why did we wait for Littlefoot to go to sleep?" Pterano asked.

"Because, we wouldn't want him to worry. You know kids, and he might slip up and accidently give away the plan," Vel said.

Pterano narrowed his eyes. Littlefoot wouldn't do that, he knew better, but, he didn't say anything about it.

"But, don't worry, he'll find out soon enough," Cira said.

"Okay, then we're ready?" Pterano asked.

Both Raptors nodded.

"Then let's do it," Pterano grinned.

Vel shifted toward him and put his jaws over the rope holding Pterano's hands and started to chew on them, his sharp teeth making quick work of the vines as they suddenly snapped and Pterano's hands were able to move again.

"Ah! That feels better. Thank you, Vel," he expressed, moving down to untie his feet and the rope around his neck.

"No problem," Vel answered.

Once Pterano was completely free, he arched his back and stretched.

"Okay, go, now!" Cira ordered.

Pterano nodded and then walked slowly over to the entrance and slipped one of the bars and ran quickly out of there and slipped into the shadows near the small cage.

"Phew, the first part went off without a hitch, now for the hard part," Vel muttered.

"Let's just hope this plan works." She looked at Littlefoot. "If it doesn't, we'll all be doomed."

* * *

Lucy looked at her nest; Grandpa, Grandma, and Nana were all still asleep, although Grandma had wet streaks leaking down from her eyes. She sighed and then looked at Littlefoot's nest and her eyes started to water as she found it had an empty presence.

She curled her legs to her chest and kept staring at the empty nest.

_"Oh, Littlefoot…I'm so sorry,"_ she said inwardly. _"I'm so sorry that bastard has you now, and that he may kill you…if you aren't already dead." _She sighed at felt tears run down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and saw a gray shape plodding across the ground. She recognized the shape as Mr. Three-horn and then wondered what he could be doing out here this late. With a last look at her companions in the nest, she got up and walked after him, making sure she was careful not to be seen.

* * *

Bron looked out into the Mysterious Beyond and saw nothing but a barren wasteland staring back at him, nothing he saw could bring him any closer to his son.

"Bron?" he heard a voice call.

He turned his head to see Mr. Three-horn coming towards him with a serious look on his face.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"I think that you're taking this a bit too far, Longneck," Topsy said.

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

"…I think that you're taking the whole situation of Littlefoot a bit too seriously," Mr. Three-horn told him.

Bron gritted his teeth. "What do mean 'I'm taking it too seriously'? How do you THINK I would've reacted?" he spat.

"I just think that we need to accept the inevitable," Mr. Three-horn said.

This only made Bron angrier. "You think I would give up believing that my son might still be alive and just give up? What kind of sick Dinosaur are you?" he hissed.

"One that has the right intentions," Mr. Three-horn defended himself.

"Yeah, only for yourself! If Cera was in the position Littlefoot's in, would you give up looking for her? Huh!" Bron growled.

Mr. Three-horn gritted his teeth. That was a question he just couldn't answer; his daughter meant everything to him. "I would if I knew that nothing could be done! Look, Bron, I know what you must be feeling right now, but think of what Littlefoot would want!" he shouted.

Bron froze and looked at the Three-horn as he continued.

"Would he want you to keep acting like this, seeing you this miserable over him? I've known him longer than you have, Longneck, and I know that he wouldn't want you to keep this up. Please, just accept the fact that he might be gone," Mr. Three-horn pleaded.

"He's right, Bron," another voice joined in.

Both looked and saw Lucy step out of the bushes into view.

"What do you want?" Bron snarled.

"To help you. Look, I may not be very good at helping people, but I know when to stop. Bron, I know you don't like me, but I'm only trying to help you when I say, Littlefoot's probably dead," Lucy told him.

"No, I won't believe a word you say," Bron growled.

"It's been days, almost weeks since we've last seen him and where he is now, he's probably dead, but if he's not, then he's probably close to it! Please, Bron!" Lucy begged.

Bron felt hot, salty tears leak out of his eyes as he thought about what they both said. Could Littlefoot really be dead? Was there any point of searching for him anymore? If what Lucy said was true, Littlefoot was probably dead anyways and he knew Littlefoot wouldn't want to see him so desperate over him. He sighed as he made his decision.

"…fine…I'll…I'll stop," Bron finally said.

Both of his companions sighed a relieved, yet sad sigh.

"Thank you, Bron," Topsy expressed quietly and left quietly, leaving Bron and Lucy in the dark.

"Bron…" Lucy started but a snort from Bron stopped her.

"You may have convinced me to stop looking for him, but I'll never stop believing he's not dead. Now, go back to Mama and Papa Longneck before they wake up," he told her and lowered his head and she could see tears falling from his eyes before he finally broke down and fell to his knees crying.

"Oh, Bron…" she sighed and came over by his lowered head and sat beside him, touching his huge cheek and rubbing it gently. It was a long time before Bron's tears finally stopped and she could hear the deep breathing of him sleeping. She sighed as she fell asleep too and soon both of them were curled up together, both sleeping deeply.

_**End of Chapter Nineteen**_

**Things aren't looking that bright for Littlefoot now, but let's hope Vel and Cira's plan works. Will it? And how will the gang react when they find out the search for Littlefoot is off? Find out the answers in...the next chapter!** **Review please!**


	22. Information

**It's finally finshed! Chapter twenty is done, so get ready for it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty: Information**

Lucy awoke slowly and felt a deep rumbling behind her. With a shock, she realized it was Bron, still asleep. She was happy she had made peace with him, finally, and leaned back against his head and stretched. Lucy thought about how she was going to have to tell the gang about them giving up the search, not to mention Grandma and Grandpa She hoped they wouldn't be too mad, but, then again…

Standing up now, she took a last look at Bron, who was still sleeping, and walked off to her own nest, taking brisk strides so she could cover more ground. As soon as she was there, she saw Nana starting to stir, and decided to wake her up. She walked over and started shaking her until she woke.

"Ugh…" Nana muttered and rubbed her eyes.

"Listen, I followed Mr. Three-horn last night and we've decided to call off the search for Littlefoot," Lucy answered.

This woke her up. "What!" she gasped.

"There's really no point anymore. Is he's with him, then, is there really a chance?" she asked.

"I guess not…" Nana sighed, and got up, but tripped on a root as she was getting to her feet, making a loud noise that woke up the two adult Longnecks.

"Nice…" Lucy scoffed.

Nana frowned and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Good morning, girls," Grandpa greeted, standing up and shaking himself.

"Morning, Grandpa," they said.

"Good morning," Grandma said quietly and got up herself and walked over to a nearby bush, which she started eating slowly.

"Is she doing any better?" Nana asked, concerned.

"Yes, she seems to be," Grandpa confirmed.

"Longneck!" a voice called.

"Mr. Three-horn," Grandpa greeted when he heard the voice call his name.

"There's a council meeting that I think you'll find…interesting anyways, we've made a decision about your boy," Mr. Three-horn said with a grim look on his face.

"I see…" Grandpa whispered and looked at Grandma.

"Dear, are you coming?" he asked her.

Grandma looked down in thought and looked up a few moments later. "Yes," she agreed and walked beside her mate.

Mr. Three-horn looked at Lucy who looked back at him with the same look on their face that lasted a few minutes before the adults walked off.

Nana and Lucy then looked at each other and then walked off to where their friends were waiting. Suddenly, Nana halted.

"Oh, can you tell everyone I had something to do, I have to clean my arms, they're getting a bit dirty…" she remarked, taking one off and looking at the bottom thoughtfully.

"Sure," Lucy complied.

"See you later!" she said and ran off towards the Thundering Falls quickly.

Lucy shrugged and walked on.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa walked with Mr. Three-horn off to the Rock Circle and saw most of the Valley residents there already. They both sighed and walked in as Mr. Three-horn hollered for everyone to be quiet so they could begin. Neither of them couldn't help but notice that the only one missing was Bron.

"Everyone, as you may know, Littlefoot has gone missing and we've found no trace of him in the Valley or out into the Mysterious Beyond," he started.

"Tell us something we don't know," a dinosaur scoffed, making a few others chuckle quietly.

"As I was saying," Mr. Three-horn continued, snorting at the one who spoke out, "we've had many patrols search out for Sharpteeth and Fast Biters and even possibly, Littlefoot himself, but we've made a change in the routines of the search."

Everyone started chatting among themselves at this point, but the Three-horn quieted them down.

"I know this may come as a shock to some of you, but Bron and I have decided…to call off the search for the Longneck," he finished. He turned to the dinosaur who had spoken. "How's that?" he said, looking at his shocked expression.

"You can't be serious!" Grandma bellowed, anger in her normally calm eyes.

"I'm sorry, but is there really a point in looking for him anymore? We've found nothing of him! He might be dead by now!" Mr. Three-horn argued.

"I'm not going to stand for this! Who's the rock-head that made this decision?" Grandpa snarled.

"That would be Bron and I," Mr. Three-horn answered slowly.

"Why in the world would he do that!" Grandma cried.

"Because I know now that there's nothing that I can do anymore," a voice said, and surprisingly, it was Bron.

"Bron, this is outrageous! Why would you agree to this?" Grandma demanded, taking a threatening step towards him but Bron held his ground.

"Mama Longneck, as much as I wish that this never would've happened and that Littlefoot was still here with us, I know that while these…things have taken him, it's out of my paws and that I have to let him go," Bron told her.

"You can't be serious…" Grandma muttered and looked at her mate, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Don't tell me you agree with him!" she cried.

"Much as I don't want to, I must. Dear, I think it's time to accept the fact that Littlefoot may be…gone," Grandpa sighed.

Grandma struggled with making up her mind on what word she would say next, but she knew that they were all right. So, she simply said nothing and nodded in defeat.

"All right then, now that that's over, the patrols searching for Sharpteeth will remain as planned, as an extra precaution. Dismissed," Mr. Three-horn closed and went off to do his business.

The other Dinosaurs scattered as well, leaving only Bron, Grandma, and Grandpa left in the circle. Both males turned their heads to the female who stood there angrily.

"Dear…"

"I don't know who I'm angrier at, the pair of you…or myself…" she trailed off, starting to cry again.

"I know, I know…" Grandpa soothed, leaning against her to comfort her.

"But, it's for the best, I suppose," she finished and leaned against her mate as they both lowered their heads in sadness.

Bron lowered his head too and they all remained silent as the sun crawled higher in the sky.

* * *

Lucy walked over to the regular place where all of them met and saw every one of her friends there waiting and talking.

_"It's now or never,"_ she told herself and slowly made herself known. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, Lucy!" Ducky chirped happily in greeting.

"Hey, where's Nana?" Chomper asked, looking around.

"She had to…clean her arms," she said awkwardly.

Everyone shrugged it off and looked back at Lucy.

"We heard the Grown-ups had a meeting about Littlefoot, do you know anything?" Cera asked accusingly. Lucy felt like she already knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, they did," she answered.

"And what did they grown-ups say, did the grown-ups say anything?" Ruby asked, looking curious.

"I wasn't there, so I don't exactly know what happened myself, but I know what they said about Littlefoot," she said.

"And…?" Chomper leaned closer, drawing her in.

"They're going to stop looking for him." She really hated it when she had to be the bearer of bad news.

"What!" they all shrieked.

"That-that's not fair!" Ali cried.

"I'm afraid it is," Lucy said grimly.

"The grown-ups can't do that! They can't, they can't! Ducky whined.

Spike mumbled his disagreement and shook his head.

"Who cares what the Grown-ups say! Littlefoot's still alive and I know it!" Cera exclaimed, pawing the ground with her front foot.

"Me too!" Chomper joined.

"Oh, but what if Grown-ups right? What if Littlefoot really gone?" Petrie panicked.

"Petrie, you should not say stuff like that! No, no, no!" Ducky scolded.

"Littlefoot's out there and we should go save him ourselves!" Shorty said.

"Yeah!" Cera, Chomper, and Ali agreed fiercely.

"I am going too; going is what I'm doing!" Ruby decided, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Rhett exclaimed.

"Me and Spike are coming too!" Ducky said with Spike nodding determinedly.

"Oh, me don't know about this," Petrie mumbled, trembling. "But, me go too."

"No way in hell am I going to let any of you go," Lucy stopped them.

All of them looked at her sadly and Cera looked like she was about to claw her face in when Lucy finished her sentence.

"Without me and Nana-chan," Lucy finished.

"You…you mean…?" Rhett started.

"Hell yeah I'm coming with you. What? You really thought I wouldn't come with you when there's a chance to save Littlefoot, if he's still even alive?" she replied.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment, but nodded as Lucy continued.

"And, I'm sure that Nana-chan would like to save him too," she said.

"So, we're gonna do it?" Ali asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" everyone exclaimed excitedly, save for Lucy who nodded with a wise look in her eyes.

"Let's go tell Nana!" Cera announced.

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Ducky chirped happily.

"Yeah!" Ali said.

"Before any of us go wandering around, I'm going to go find Nana and actually tell her about the plan," Lucy said.

"Speaking of which, what is the plan?" Shorty asked.

"…I got it!" Cera said excitedly.

"And what's that? That is what?" Ruby wanted to know.

"A plan! Duh!" Cera scoffed.

"Okay, then, let's hear it," Lucy invited, leaning forward to hear Cera's plan and soon everyone followed her example, as Cera was speaking rather quietly so any Adults within earshot wouldn't be able to hear them and tell the council.

"You know that if our parents found out we were doing this, we would probably never be able to leave our nests again, right?" Cera began.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, they aren't going to find out, because we're not going to tell them! What we're going to do is wait until our families are asleep, and once they are, we're going to meet at the secret caverns and get out that way. Then, once we're in the Mysterious Beyond, we start looking," Cera finished.

"That sounds like a pretty good plan, Cera," Chomper complimented.

"Of course it is, I thought of it," she sneered, lifting her head up in pride.

The gang rolled their eyes.

"That might actually work, but, you know something?" Lucy said.

"What?" Petrie asked.

"Even if we DO bring Littlefoot back to the Valley, Bron would still leave right after, and take Littlefoot with him. Are you guy's willing to do this, even though you all know that you wouldn't see Littlefoot anyways?" she inquired, looking at them seriously.

"Of course! We've all been through so much; we can't just let him go, even if we don't see him again! That's not how friendship works. Littlefoot's risked his life for us, and he would do it again in a heartbeat. And that's what we're going to do for him," Cera defended him and stepped forward defiantly, to prove her point.

The original gang of five all nodded in obvious agreement; Littlefoot had helped them on their way to the Great Valley, always told them never to give up hope even when things looked impossible, and they wouldn't give up on him now.

Chomper and Ruby both nodded too, along with Ali, Shorty, and Rhett, they hadn't known Littlefoot as long as Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had, but he was just as bit as important to them, and they would risk their lives for his.

Lucy smiled at the nine little dinosaurs all standing together for their friend. She couldn't really share what they had in terms of friendship, she only knew a little on the subject, but she knew of loyalty, and it was radiating off them.

"Good, I'll go tell Nana-chan about the plan, and then, all we have to do is wait," Lucy said, about to walk in the direction Nana headed when she left her, but the children's voices stopped her.

"We'll come too," Ali offered.

"I don't really think that's a very good idea," Lucy objected.

"Of course it is. We're coming whether you like it or not," Cera said and let out her signature "humph!"

_"It's not me, I'm worried about,"_ she groaned inwardly and face palmed herself. "Okay, okay, you can come," she gave in.

"Good," Cera said and walked in the direction Lucy came with the whole gang following behind her, but Lucy lagged behind, a bit apprehensive about what would happen is they saw Nana without her arms, or her legs, or both. Sighing, Lucy caught up with them and soon, they were at the spot Nana was bathing.

"Okay, she's in here, but can I just do something first?" she asked, getting in front of the bushes that made kind of an entrance to the little spot Nana was in.

"What?" Cera asked irritably.

"Just checking something," Lucy answered just as rudely as Cera did.

Cera looked taken aback for a second but then her face melted. "Okay," she allowed.

Lucy turned around and pulled a small leaf back so she could get by it. She was soon in the spot and she let go of the leaf and walked deeper in and looked around. Soon, she saw Nana and saw she was naked and under a waterfall, washing herself slowly. Then, Lucy saw Nana take off one of her arms and started cleaning the bottom thoroughly with quick strokes. Lucy sighed and decided not to wait any longer.

"Nana-chan," she said, making herself known, much to the displeasure of Nana, who jumped about five feet in the air. When she landed, since she was in water, she slipped and fell into the water on her back, her arm flying out of her hand as she entered the water with a loud splash.

"AHH!" she screamed, falling back.

Her arm, conveniently, landed close to Lucy so, she picked it up and was about to walk into the water to give it to Nana when something came charging through the bushes.

"Who screamed!" Cera asked loudly, looking around angrily but then caught sight of the arm in Lucy's hand and turned a bit pale.

"Cera, what is…?" Ducky started, riding on Spike's back with Petrie flying behind them but then they saw the limb and went pale themselves. Petrie's wings stopped and he fell to the floor and Spike shot his head into the soft sand underneath them.

The rest came in and looked at the gang's faces and soon mirrored the look themselves, except Chomper, who had seen dismembered limbs and much worse when he went hunting with his Parent's back on his island and Ruby, who was an omnivore, meaning she could eat both meat and plant-life and saw stuff like this before as well.

Nana's timing couldn't have been worse when she popped out of the water, coughing and sputtering, and they could all clearly see that her arm was missing and then they all looked at Lucy, who shuffled towards Nana in the water and handed her the arm. Angrily, Nana took it and popped it back on then stuck her tongue out at Lucy.

"Nice…" she mocked.

Lucy shot her a dangerous look, but said nothing and turned back to the others and their shocked and sickened looks.

"What…happened…?" Ali trembled, wondering how Nana was able to put her arm back on when it was off.

"Long story," the two diclonius both sighed.

"How did she get the arm back on?" Shorty asked, looking darkly interested in it.

"It's a fake arm," Nana explained, getting up from the water.

"And how you get the…fake…arm…?" Petrie shivered, looking like he was about to throw up right on the spot.

"I lost it, but I don't think you want to go into details," Nana answered, shooting a dirty look at Lucy, who returned it.

Cera shook her head to get that out of her mind and then started talking about the plan to find Littlefoot.

After she finished, Nana looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking the plan over and finally looked up.

"That might actually work! Good plan, Cera!" Nana praised.

Cera smiled once again.

"Okay, I think everything's set and ready to go." Lucy looked at the sun. "The Bright Circle's just going behind the Smoking Mountains now, so a few more hours until we get started. What do you all wanna do before we go?" Lucy asked.

Everyone looked up in thought and Ducky finally looked down and said, "how about hide and seek?"

"All right!" the kids agreed and Nana and Lucy both nodded.

Ducky beamed at her idea being used.

"Can I get dressed first?" Nana asked uncomfortably.

Everyone nodded and Nana rushed down to the water she was just in a few minutes ago and went behind a large leaf with her dress in her hands, but before she did anything, she turned to the others.

"Could you guys leave?" she asked.

Everyone blushed a little bit and quickly turned around, giving Nana her privacy while she was getting changed. Soon, they heard rustling and saw Nana coming out, fully dressed that is.

You done?" Cera asked.

Nana nodded.

"Okay…who wants to be it?" Cera asked everyone.

"I'll be it, it I will be, so you all better hide well! Well is how you should all hide! 1…2…" Ruby started and then turned to face a nearby rock and closed her eyes to count while everyone found a hiding spot. Cera ran towards a dark crawl space made by some large rocks. Ducky ran into a large berry patch with Spike following behind her. Petrie took to the skies and dived into a tree branch. Chomper was looking around frantically, trying to find a spot to hide in as Ruby's clock was counting down when he felt Cera grab onto his tail and pull him into the crawl space she was hiding. Ali saw a large, flat rock and ran behind it, lying down and trying to be as quiet as she could. Shorty and Rhett looked around and they both saw a crawl space like Cera and Chomper's hiding spot only a little bit bigger and both squeezed into it and backed up as far as they could. Nana decided to go hide with Ali since she couldn't find any better place and Ali moved over, making room for the diclonius to hide with her and Lucy just hid in some nearby bushes. She didn't like children's games very much, but she could tolerate hide and seek, so, she stayed quiet and waited for the game to begin.

"…10! Ready or not, here I come!" Ruby called and started looking around for her friends.

* * *

Littlefoot woke up slowly and yawned tiredly, stretching his legs, but flinching a little when he moved his injured leg. Sighing, he shook his head and looked at Cira and Vel, who were just getting up themselves but then noticed something, Pterano wasn't there, in fact, and he was nowhere to be seen!

"Hey!" he whispered to Cira and Vel as they both woke up.

"What?" Vel hissed.

"Where's Pterano?" Littlefoot asked, looking around them.

The Raptors both looked at each other.

"You'll see soon enough," Cira told him.

Littlefoot stared at her, utterly confused as they heard footsteps coming in and all turned their heads to see Kamarun coming in. The Longneck groaned.

"Okay, let's go, kid," Kamarun ordered and walked to where Littlefoot was and untied his front and back feet and the part of the rope that was attached to the stalagmite and pulled him to his feet. Littlefoot hissed in pain as he felt his injured leg being moved and squinted his eyes at keep tears from coming out. Soon, they were both out of the small cave and walking along, Littlefoot being dragged, of course.

Vel and Cira sighed in relief; Kamarun hadn't noticed Pterano was gone, or at least they hoped. They both turned their heads and looked at the place where Pterano was supposed to be and saw his orange head coming out of the shadows and then he gave them a thumbs up, indicating that he was ready to carry out their plan. Both of them nodded and watched Pterano spread his wings (since the cave was big enough for that kind of wing span) and flew close to the ground and followed Kamarun and Littlefoot to where Hisoki was waiting for them.

Littlefoot was being dragged harshly over the hard ground as he came to a stop in front of Hisoki, who was looking at them with a wise yet dark amused look in his eyes. Groaning, he turned to look at the far wall and saw something rather orange there. At first, he thought it was blood, but taking a closer look, he saw it was a large crest, and he only knew one dinosaur that had a crest in here.

_"Pterano? How did he get out?" _Littlefoot was tempted to call over to him, but he didn't dare with Hisoki here.

"Okay, like last time," Hisoki said and on command, Kamarun turned and tied Littlefoot to the large rock from the last interrogation he had. It still had his blood on it in some spots. After he was finished, he walked out.

Seeing that they were alone, Hisoki turned to Littlefoot. "You do remember last time don't you?" he asked.

_"How could I forget?"_ Littlefoot spat inwardly, but he nodded instead.

"Good, about the diclonius in the valley, where do they live?" Hisoki asked.

"In the Great valley," Littlefoot answered simply.

"_Where,_ you stupid dinosaur," Hisoki hissed, slapping Littlefoot across the face so hard that a bit of blood flung out of his mouth as he was slapped. Littlefoot staggered back and spat some of the red liquid out, but a line was still trailing down his mouth and onto his cheek and chin.

"Around the feeding grounds," he answered finally.

"And where is that?" Hisoki required to know.

"By the Wall leading into the Valley," Littlefoot told him.

_"Damn! We were so close!"_ Hisoki cursed in his mind, but kept it hidden. "Interesting…do they live with anyone?"

Littlefoot hesitated a bit. He didn't want to tell him that they both lived with him, but it was either that or be hurt worse. "Um…" he muttered.

"Who do they live with…?" Hisoki invited dangerously, stepping threateningly into Littlefoot's personal space.

"They don't live with anyone," Littlefoot lied quietly and put his head down, hoping to hide his eyes from Hisoki so he couldn't see he was lying, but it didn't work. Another well aimed blow to his face was planted and he fell backwards. When he got into a lying down position, still dazed, he tasted blood in his mouth and felt it running down above his eye.

"I know you're lying. Tell me who they live with," Hisoki demanded.

Littlefoot sighed and decided to tell part of the truth. "They live with some Longnecks who decided to take them in," he told Hisoki.

Hisoki narrowed his eyes, but said nothing and suddenly, Littlefoot went flying back into the rock again, making him cry out in pain as he fell to the floor in pain, groaning and trying to find his bearings.

"I think you should know by now," Hisoki started, looking at the Longneck on the ground, "that I hate it when people lie."

Littlefoot looked at the ground and pawed at it a little bit, pushing the earth up, wishing that it was Hisoki's face. He glared at the floor and growled under his breath. There was not one time he could remember when he wanted to kill someone as bad as he did now, well, maybe Cera for calling his mother stupid on their journey to the Valley. He was still glaring at the floor when he heard footsteps walking in and then turned his head to face Kamarun standing in front of Hisoki and heard them talking. What they all didn't notice was that Pterano was also listening intently, trying to pick up on important information.

"I still can't get anything out of the little brat," Hisoki grumbled.

"Maybe you just need to…I don't know, lighten up?" Kamarun suggested timidly only to get a finger shoved in his face.

"You know how I work, Kamarun-chan, and I don't intend to change it. But, I do have an idea. I believe that we should bring both Raptors and the Apatosaurus in tomorrow, together; they are bound to know something," Hisoki said.

"I suppose…" Kamarun said, looking down in thought for a moment but looked back up quickly. "You're the boss," he said dismissively.

"Oh, and just one more thing," Hisoki said and turned to face Littlefoot, who was now spitting out blood and then glared up at him hatefully yet fearfully. He then crouched down to Littlefoot's eye level.

"Is one of the Diclonius named Nana?" he asked Littlefoot.

Littlefoot knew he had no choice but to tell, much as he hated himself for it. "Yes," he whispered quietly and put his head down in shame.

"Good, you can take him now," Hisoki ordered and Kamarun jumped at it and dragged Littlefoot to his feet and started walking with Littlefoot barely keeping up with him as Hisoki was left alone.

"Hm, I didn't know she got into the Valley after I dealt with her, another person I get, heh, heh, heh," Hisoki laughed darkly, narrowing his eyes maliciously with an urge for blood in them.

What he didn't know was that Pterano was still watching him and he uttered a silent gasp when he heard that and quickly spread his wings and took off, being careful that they didn't make a sound. He was intently fixed on telling Cira and Vel about this.

When he got there, he saw Littlefoot was already bound to his rock and still spitting out a bit of blood before Pterano came.

"How did you get out?" Littlefoot demanded.

"Vel chewed me out. We have a plan to escape, once I tell you what I've learned," Pterano told him.

Littlefoot nodded in understanding and then his eyes slowly followed Pterano as he sat down in the middle of them and began revealing what Littlefoot had been through. The Longneck and the two Fast Biters leaned in, although Littlefoot knew most of it.

"…so, Vel, Cira, and Littlefoot are all being brought to Hisoki tomorrow for an interrogation," Pterano concluded.

"That's perfect!" Vel exclaimed excitedly.

"What's perfect?" Littlefoot wanted to know.

"Since you, me, and Cira are going to be brought to Hisoki tomorrow that leaves room for Pterano to help us get out!" Vel told them.

"I kinda get what you're saying, but explain again," Cira asked.

Vel sighed. If his hands were free, he would've face palmed himself. "Okay, when you, I, and Littlefoot are with Hisoki, Pterano will be secretly watching from behind somewhere, let's say, and when the time is right, we give some kind of a signal, he jumps out and cuts the vines, distracts Hisoki long enough for us to get Littlefoot away, because of his leg, and then, boom! We're outta there!" Vel said proudly.

"That might work!" Pterano exclaimed.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Littlefoot agreed.

"I have to say, Vel, that's a pretty darn good plan," Cira praised.

Vel lifted his head up proudly.

"I can't believe I might see my family and friends again. Hey, I just realized something. Pterano, isn't your sentence over?" Littlefoot commented.

"Actually, I think it is! Oh, I'll get to see Petrie again!" Pterano said excitedly at the thought of seeing his beloved little nephew.

"I'll bet he'll be excited to see you too," Littlefoot said, nodding. "He's been talking about when he realized that five cold times had passed. You can imagine how Cera handled it," Littlefoot remarked, making them both laugh.

"Now, don't get too excited," Cira warned.

"Why?" Littlefoot asked.

"Something may go wrong and we might not be able to get out. I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much," Cira said, looking them both in the eyes when she said that.

"I guess…but…it's good to have hope! You can never give up even when it looks impossible. And we can't give up now!" Littlefoot told everyone nodding his head to help emphasize his point.

"Littlefoot's right! I will not give up when I might be able to see my nephew again!" Pterano agreed.

"Yeah! And I wanna smell fresh air and feel the wind on my heels and my face again! Don't you Cira?" Vel asked curiously, almost daring her to disagree.

"Of course, and you're all right! We can never give up!" Cira exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Vel nodded happily.

"For freedom!" Pterano said.

"For happiness!" Cira said after.

"For hope," Littlefoot said quietly and then looked down a bit but then looked up smiling, and even though he was bruised all over and he had a black eye, his smile made the room light up.

"Then it's settled!" Cira said, nodding her head up and down and smiling. "Tomorrow, we make our escape."

_**End of Chapter Twenty**_

**Geez, chapter twenty's done already. It's a new record! Anyways, now that Littlefoot, Cira, and Vel have made their plans, will they pull through? Will Lucy and the others get caught trying to sneak out of the valley? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	23. Escape

**This chapter might've been one of the hardest to write so I hope it's worth it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty-one: Escape**

Lucy looked at the gang, whom were sitting around her, all looking anxious as they sat in silence. It was only a few more minutes until the Bright Circle was scheduled to set and for their plan to be carried out.

Finally, Chomper broke the silence. "So, are we all ready?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I think so," Shorty confirmed.

"I'm nervous, nervous I am. What if Littlefoot's really…?" Ruby said sadly, looking down a bit with sad eyes.

"He is not! I know it!" Cera shouted at them all.

"I sure hope so," Ali said sadly.

"Okay, now that the Bright Circle is setting, we'd better get home and then wait for our parents to go to sleep," Lucy told them.

"Yeah, that good idea," Petrie said, stretching a bit.

"Yep, yep, yep," Ducky agreed. She then looked at Spike who was eating some bushes nearby and then he looked back at her, and then he looked at the gang and nodded happily, with some leaves still in his mouth.

"I agree," Nana said, rubbing her eyes.

Rhett looked down a bit. "So, we're meeting at the east entrance right?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yep," Cera confirmed.

"…where is that?" he puzzled.

Everyone slapped a palm to their face, those who could anyways, except Ali.

"I think I know where that is," she smiled and nodded, emphasizing her point.

"Good," Cera muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So, I guess…we should get going…" Chomper said.

"Yeah, well," Lucy said, getting up, "I'll see you guys at the east entrance."

"See ya," Cera nodded determinedly as she got up and headed for her nest, but turned back and looked at her friends. "And no one better forget!" she warned.

"Do not worry, Cera, we won't, oh, no, no, no," Ducky assured.

Cera smiled and then walked in the direction of her nest.

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder before she finally disappearing out of sight.

"Me go home now too, see you guys later!" Petrie called and then flew away to his nest.

Ducky and Spike looked at each other before nodding. "We will go home now too, Spike," she said to her brother, hopping on his back and they both started walking towards their home before Ducky looked over her shoulder to them. "Good bye!" she called.

Ali, Shorty, and Rhett all looked at each other and then nodded with determined smiles on their faces. "We'll see you," Ali said, walking in the direction of her herd with the boys following her.

Chomper, Nana, Lucy, and Ruby remained, but Ruby and Chomper nodded to each other.

"We should be going, going is what we should be doing, we'll see you guy's later!" Ruby smiled and walked off to the Secret Caverns.

Chomper nodded to them and turned to face them. "We'll find him. Don't worry," he said reassuringly.

Lucy smiled and nodded back to him as he ran off to catch up to the Fast Runner.

Nana and Lucy both looked at each other and silently, walked to their nest.

When they got there, they saw Grandma and Grandpa were still awake, and they were eating from some tall trees by their nest. Grandpa heard their footsteps and bent his neck down to face them.

"Did you hear about Littlefoot?" he asked them.

They both nodded.

Grandpa sighed before continuing. "It's a shame really. But, I suppose there's nothing we can do anymore," he admitted, utterly tired and defeated and looked away slowly.

"It's for the best. And, you always have hope," Nana urged, walking up to him.

Grandpa turned to him and smiled. "Thank you. Both of you," he said lovingly and nuzzled them both for a few moments. After he was done, he walked to his sleeping spot and lay down and curled up and closed his eyes and soon, both of them could hear his sleep rumbles.

They smiled; now they just needed Grandma to fall asleep and then they would head out. Nana and Lucy looked at her and she lay down as well, but she stretched her neck out to say goodnight too and then curled up herself and was soon asleep.

"That was fast," Lucy remarked, putting her hands on her hips.

"They must be tired. I can imagine them losing their Grandson must be really hard on them," Nana commented. She turned to Lucy. "Are we ready?" she asked.

Lucy looked one more time, carefully at the sleeping Longnecks and saw they were both sleeping peacefully. "Yes, let's go," she said quietly and soon took off running with Nana following her, both bearing looks that flashed determination.

**A few minutes later**

Lucy and Nana both made it to the entrance to find that everyone was there waiting for them and looked surprised.

"Here already?" Nana said, sounding surprised.

"Our parents were already asleep when we got there," everyone explained in their own words.

"Oh," Nana muttered.

"We're all here, and you're sure your parents are asleep?" Lucy made sure.

"Yep," everyone nodded.

"Good, so then, let's get going," Lucy said. Before they could go though, they all looked at their Valley sadly before turning, taking a deep breath, and walking out into the Mysterious Beyond in hopes of finding their Longneck friend. No matter how long it took, they would find him, whatever the measures were they had to take.

* * *

A small shard of light peeked into the cave as the young Longneck yawned and shook his head to get the sleep out of his eyes. He was excited about the possibility of the plan working and Pterano, Cira, Vel, and himself getting out of this prison. Littlefoot wished with every fiber in his body that the plan would work, and that they would get out without too many injuries to show off.

He turned his head to see Pterano leaning against a rock by him and looking at him.

"You're up?" he said quietly, trying not to wake up the two sleeping Fast Biters.

"For a while now, actually. I'm just a little…nervous. I don't know what will happen," Pterano said sadly, putting his head down a bit.

"You don't know something? Well, that's a first," Littlefoot laughed. Even Pterano found it funny as Littlefoot continued. "Why didn't you fly away?"

"What?" Pterano looked at him. He looked surprised.

"I mean, when Vel bit the…vine…thingies off of your hands and you untied yourself, why didn't you fly away? You had the chance, why didn't you take it?" Littlefoot inquired.

Pterano looked down in thought, but looked up a few moments later. "I wouldn't abandon you if you were in trouble…I know that it sounds a bit…ironic, but I've changed. You have my word on that," he explained.

Littlefoot smiled. "I know," he said quietly, grinning and shuffled a bit closer to the old Flyer. "You know, it's been so long since I was in the Great Valley since they kidnapped me, but, I've never given up hope that maybe I would get out, someday. And this may be my only chance," the Longneck said, looking into Pterano's eyes.

What the Flyer saw was an adult in those childish eyes. He knew Littlefoot was smart and loyal, but now that he saw them up close, he could see that Littlefoot was even more of what he had ever thought possible, he smiled.

"Your mother would be so proud," he said compassionately.

Littlefoot looked at him in shock. "You…know about my…"

"Indeed, Littlefoot," he said, smiling sadly.

Littlefoot smiled as well. Then, he heard a small sound and looked to see both of the Fast Biters waking up. He looked at Pterano, who looked back at him and then they both turned their heads to the Raptors.

"Good morning," Cira said, her voice thick with a groggy accent from just waking up.

"Ah, are we all ready?" Vel asked, his head sweeping across the room.

"Yes," they all nodded.

Vel smiled a toothy grin and looked to the entrance to the cave as they all watched as figures started to come in.

"Pterano, hide!" Littlefoot urged quietly. Pterano nodded quickly and ran out and hid behind a large, nearby rock.

The remaining dinosaurs all watched as Kamarun, Outina, and Geo came in quietly, all having serious expressions on their faces as they walked in. As always, Kamarun untied Littlefoot and walked with him as they went to Hisoki with Outina holding Vel in the middle and Geo holding Cira at the back of the pack. Before Cira disappeared, she turned her head to look at Pterano who looked back at her and she mouthed, "follow us," and then went in with the others.

Pterano went in quietly and hid in the same spot he hid when he was watching Littlefoot and observed as an unwelcomed spectator.

After Outina, Kamarun, and Geo left, Littlefoot, Vel, and Cira all looked apprehensively as Hisoki came up to them slowly and then laid his eyes on Cira and vel.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Hisoki laughed, making both of them growl in disgust.

Hisoki smiled darkly and then took a few steps back. "Well, this is a bit different, three prisoners at a time. A first, but, no matter. Now, I'm going to make this a bit interesting. I'm only going to ask Cira and Vel questions, and if they don't answer truthfully or at all, Littlefoot gets it, got it?" Hisoki said.

Littlefoot gasped and lowered himself a bit, and his tail went between his legs, trying to make himself smaller and looked at the two Fast Biters desperately, begging them with his eyes to answer the cruel man's questions.

"You're sick!" Vel spat, but instantly regretted it when Littlefoot went staggering back from getting hit in the face by Hisoki.

"What'd ya do that for?" he demanded. "You never said Littlefoot would get hurt if we spoke our minds!"

"Then I must've forgotten it. Oops," Hisoki laughed in mock sadness, making the Raptors and the Flyer growl.

"Anyways, on with the questions. Do you know anything about the Diclonius' in the Great Valley?" Hisoki asked.

Vel and Cira looked nervously at each other; Littlefoot had told them about Lucy and Nana, but they didn't know before. Did that count? Finally, Cira spoke up for both of them.

"No," she said.

Hisoki looked thoughtful for a moment but then looked back up. "Good, now, why did you leave us?" he asked suddenly.

Both of them looked up. "You never said anything about these kinds of questions!" Cira shrieked.

"Tsk, tsk," Hisoki sighed and suddenly, Littlefoot started gasping as if breathing was difficult for him they both saw him start choking and he lifted off the ground a bit.

"Okay, okay! Stop! We left because we were…tired of it all," Vel begged and Littlefoot stopped choking, and he was lowered, but his neck still remained at an odd angle.

"Tired of what?" Hisoki pressed on.

Cira sighed and then answered. "Your orders," she said tentatively.

"How?"

"Well…we…uh…" she hesitated, trying to think of a way to say this without angering him, but her mind drew a blank.

"We, what?" Hisoki demanded and Littlefoot started making gasping sounds again.

"They were…too strict! We didn't like them!" Vel told him.

"Interesting…and, is there a force against me?" Hisoki wondered out loud.

"Not that we know of, no," Cira said.

"Good, good," Hisoki muttered, more to himself than the others that were in the cave with him.

"Back onto the subject of diclonius, do you know what they are?" he asked.

"A little, yes," Cira answered hesitantly.

"What?" Hisoki asked.

Cira shuffled nervously. It looked as if she had dug herself into a pretty deep hole right now. "That's it's a genetically altered human," she answered slowly.

"Hm, big words for such a dumb creature," Hisoki grinned, making Cira growl.

"I think that's all I need, but just one more thing out of you," he told to Littlefoot, pointing at him, making his eyes dart to the Sharpteeth nervously.

Suddenly, the Longnecks vine cut and he dangled in Hisoki's clutches until Hisoki abruptly threw him against the wall, making him scream in pain as he landed with a hard thud and started groaning and moaning on the floor with a dazed look on his face.

"You Rock-head!" Vel hissed.

"Ah, ah, ah, there's no need for rude words, especially when lives are on the line," the man smiled, sending a dark shiver down Vel's spine as Hisoki walked briskly over to the dazed Littlefoot and picked him up by the neck again and just kept tightening his grip until they saw Littlefoot's eyes rolling back into his head.

"NO!" Vel screamed.

Cira struggled to think, then, she saw an option. It was a bit too soon, but there was no other choice. Either she did it now, or the young Longneck would die. "Pterano! NOW!" she commanded.

Hisoki looked surprised as he saw a streak of red and was suddenly bashed into a wall and he landed with a hard thud.

Pterano unfolded his wings and with his claws, he cut the ropes that were holding Cira and Vel and then went back to pounding Hisoki while the two Raptors helped Littlefoot to his feet and helped him hurry outside, leaning on them for support.

"Pterano, c'mon!" Vel commanded and Pterano turned his head and spread his wings and took off after them, sending a blast of air into Hisoki's face as they all exited. Hurriedly, they all made their way to a small hole in the wall where they all caught their breath for a minute. Then, they all looked at Littlefoot, who was shaking his head and gasping.

"Are you all right?" Cira asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he assured quietly, still gasping for breath but after a few moments he turned to Pterano. "Thank you," he said.

"It's no trouble at all," Pterano answered simply.

All of them pricked their ears as they heard Kamarun's demanding voice call, "All units on lookout! The prisoners have escaped! Find them at all costs!"

"Well, we can't stay here forever. Looks like Hisoki's told Kamarun about us. Pterano, you, Vel, and I will handle the guards. Littlefoot, you stay here, and don't move from this spot, got it?" Cira commanded.

"But, but what about you?" Littlefoot asked, distressed.

"We'll be fine. You just stay here and try to rest and Pterano'll get you when we're done. Be safe," she said quietly and then looked at the two boys. "Okay, let's do this," she said. Vel cracked his knuckles and Pterano got his wings ready to spread open on command and, with a burst of frightening speed, Cira dashed out of the cave and roared loudly in Sharptooth and more roars answered her and they all saw a raptor try to jump on her, but she pivoted to the left and jumped on his back quickly and started biting into it with her powerful jaws, making the enemy screech in pain. Vel ran out to help her and Pterano took to the skies and once he was in the air, Littlefoot could see Flying Sharpteeth right on his tail, chasing him and suddenly, one flew faster than the rest, about to take a bite out of Pterano's rear when he abruptly turned around and clawed the Flyer in the face with his claws, dazing it and sent it spiraling to the ground. Pterano smiled as he flew faster and in confusing patterns, making it hard for the other Flyer's to follow him as they climbed higher up into the sky.

Vel was about to leap onto the Fast Biter that Cira was on top of, when he felt one knock him down to the ground. He growled as he got up and shook the Fast Biter off of him violently, sending it to the ground so hard it flew back a little ways away from him. Vel positioned himself in a hunter's crouch and pounced on the Raptor viciously on the stomach, making him squeal in pain as he writhed to get out of Vel's clutches, but it was no use. Vel somehow managed to crawl his way up to the Fast Biter's neck and he held it in his jaws tightly and bit down and twisted sharply and half a second later, the Fast Biter fell limply to the ground. Vel sighed as he looked on as more Fast Biters surrounded him. He smiled. This was going to get interesting. Suddenly, he charged.

Cira was fighting viciously, never giving the enemy a chance to attack her as she slashed her claws wildly. She caught one of them in the mouth in her claws, making it scream in pain as she dug it in harder and suddenly, she pushed her arm to the floor, dragging the Fast Biter down with it, making it land with a hard thud. Quickly, she took the claw out of its mouth and used it to slash his neck and a second later, blood came pouring out. The Fast Biter gurgled a bit before going limp. Wasting no time, she rushed to another Fast Biter and jumped up, pouncing on it as it fell to the ground. When it did, she bit its neck and twisted swiftly, killing it. Cira smiled. This was too easy.

The young Longneck watched as all the fights went down with nervousness pasted on his face. To be honest, he was petrified for his friends and wanted to help them so badly it hurt, but he knew he couldn't, or so he thought. As he was watching, he suddenly heard a low hissing sound right behind him and his pupils shrunk. Quickly, he rolled to the side as he just missed being hit in the head by a Raptor. He landed a few feet away and gulped as the Raptor rushed at him. Littlefoot dodged to the side as the Raptor flew past him, narrowly missing him as Littlefoot got up and ran.

His leg was killing him but his instinct and adrenaline pushed him on, knowing that is he slowed down even the least bit, he would be dead. So, he kept going, dodging to the side as the Raptor kept running at him, nipping at his leg occasionally as he sprinted. Littlefoot shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts as he ran into a small crawl space and dashed to the other side of it. As Littlefoot neared the end, he saw the worst thing possible right now. A dead end was looming above him. He looked back nervously and saw that the Fats Biter was right in front of him, its mouth watering as he cowered in fear and backed against the wall. The Longneck looked from his left to his right. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. In other words, he was trapped.

_"No…this can't happen…not when I'm so close…"_ he gasped in his mind as his rear hit the edge of the cliff and the raptor moved in, ready to strike the killing blow. Littlefoot kept shaking his head in disbelief, he couldn't die here! He couldn't!

_"I can't die here…I can't! I won't! I won't!"_ he screamed in his mind and suddenly, he said it out loud. "I WON'T DIE HERE!" he screamed and suddenly, his eyes glowed a bit and he gasped. The Fast biter was startled by this but dismissed it and kept moving in. The Longneck's eyes stopped glowing and he growled and suddenly charged.

The Fast Biter, caught off guard, was caught in Littlefoot's charge and was pummeled to the ground. The Longneck roared in rage in he whipped the raptor with his tail and then head butted it in the stomach, sending it to the floor. Dazed, the Fast Biter shook its head, distracting its focus and Littlefoot took the chance that had crawled in front of him. He rushed in and tail whipped the Raptor in the stomach and, when it was crouched down a bit in pain, he body-slammed it rammed it into a stone wall nearby. When the Sharptooth landed on the ground, he shook his head and quickly got up, this time, Littlefoot was caught off guard as the raptor rushed at him, but Littlefoot stood his ground. In this deadly game of Chicken, Littlefoot's eyes glowed again as the Fast Biter dashed at him and suddenly, just as the Raptor was about to hit him, the enemy was flung back into a wall, causing a large rockslide to cover him. Breathing heavily, Littlefoot walked over and moved some rocks and, soon enough, he saw the Fast Biter's head and the tongue was lolling, an indication that he was dead. The Longneck sighed in relief and then gasped a bit as he realized what had just happened.

"Whoa, what just happened?" he asked to no one in particular and looked himself over a few times and then heard Cira's voice shout, "Where's Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot shook his head and then wheeled around in the other direction and ran quickly to where Pterano and the two Fast Biters were and soon saw them, looking around.

"There's no time! We have to get out!" Vel shouted at the female.

"What about Littlefoot?" she panicked, fearing the worst.

"Already way ahead of you," he said, running past them quickly towards the exit.

The others looked at him with confused faces and looked at each other, but quickly ran after him and towards the exit. When they all got there, they were surprised to find that no one was there. No guards, anything.

"That's kind of suspicious…" Littlefoot remarked but quickly realized that there were more important things to worry about, like getting out. "Let's go!" he commanded and started running forward with the others following close behind until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vel and Cira right beside him and saw Pterano flying above them.

"In there!" Cira yelled to them, pointing to a large cave right ahead of them that they all rushed in it. Littlefoot peeked out and saw Pterano rushing at them and backed away as he zoomed into the cave and landed a few feet away from them.

"That was fun," Vel joked, dusting himself off a bit and shaking his body.

"Heh, heh, just be glad we're out, finally," Cira said humbly and then turned her head to Littlefoot who was looking at her.

"Cira…"

"Don't do that again!" she shouted, putting on a mad face.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly and tilted his head down a bit, but it was craned back up when he felt something latch onto his neck tightly.

"I was worried that those Fast Biters had got you! I'm so glad you're all right!" she said, starting to cry a bit.

Littlefoot was taken a bit aback by this action. He knew that Sharpteeth could feel emotions; he just never knew that any Sharptooth would cry over him. Suddenly, he felt his leg buckle and he collapsed on the ground.

"Littlefoot!" Pterano shouted, running up to them.

The Longneck grunted and tried to move his leg but it hurt every time he tried to move it. It looked swollen and bruised, but it wasn't broken, which was the good thing.

"I think you spoke too soon," he grunted at Cira and moaned in pain, shutting his eyes tightly to stop tears coming out from the pain.

Cira bent down to him and gently touched his leg, looking at it through narrowed eyes and then stood back up and looked down at him.

"You're not going anywhere for a while if you want to get that leg healed. It's pretty swollen and moving around won't do it any good," she told him. "I'll look for herbs tomorrow, but for now, you should try to rest it."

Littlefoot nodded and managed to get into a resting position and shuffled over to a wall close by him, with the help of Pterano and moved gingerly into a resting position. He then closed his eyes and laid his head on his hands, breathing deeply.

Cira looked at Vel and then Looked at Pterano and they all nodded.

"We should probably get some sleep. Since Littlefoot's leg is shot, we can't go anywhere for a while until he heals. So, we might as well get comfortable," Cira said.

* * *

"Let me guess…" Hisoki's voice rang out in the darkness of the cave. "You lost them, didn't you?"

Kamarun looked down in shame. "I'm afraid so," he admitted.

Hisoki growled. What had come to this? That Flyer had just come out of nowhere! How could've he have been ready for that! Not to mention that many of his men had been killed by the escapees. He rubbed his temples.

"Find them at all costs. I don't care what you do, I just want you to find them, got it?" he snarled viciously.

"Yes sir," Kamarun said, nodding obediently.

"Good, start immediately," Hisoki responded and Kamarun ran out on command, leaving Hisoki alone again.

_**End of Chapter Twenty-One**_

**Finally, it's over. Anyways, what will they adults do now that the gang's gone? And what will happen to Littlefoot's group now that they've escaped? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Please review!**


	24. Getting Ready

**Finally done. Okay, the next chapter or chapters might be a bit delayed because I have finals coming up and I need to study, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty-two: Getting Ready**

Lucy and the others had been walking for a long time. When they looked up at the Night Circle, they could see it was about three quarters of the way across the sky, indicating that it was very, very late. Only their silhouettes could be seen.

"When we gonna stop?" Petrie said, yawning. He had been flying above them for a while and you could tell by his sloppy wing movements that he was exhausted.

"When we find somewhere where no Sharpteeth will find us," Lucy answered irritably.

"Ugh…" they all moaned.

"Well how long will that be?" Cera muttered through gritted teeth.

"I have no friggin' idea," Lucy answered.

"Lucy-san, we're not going to make any progress if we're tired and grumpy. We need to find somewhere to rest," Nana yawned, rubbing her eyes.

She thought about that for a moment. It really would make sense if they found somewhere to rest so that they wouldn't be tired. If they were tired, they would probably miss some important details and clues that might just lead them to Littlefoot, and above all else, they were all going to be pretty grumpy in the morning if they stayed up any later. Finally, Nana's argument won over her better judgment.

"Okay, let's find somewhere to rest and look for Littlefoot in the morning," she told them.

"Oh! Petrie see cave just a little ways ahead from here," the Flyer said.

All of them stopped in their tracks and looked up at him evilly.

"What?" Petrie asked, confused as he looked at his friends angry faces.

"You saw a cave? How long ago did you see it?" Cera growled.

"Um…maybe…hour ago. Something around that," Petrie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Cera spat angrily as she pulled the Flyer to the ground with her nose horn and stared at him in the eyes.

"Because me didn't think me should," Petrie said fearfully.

"Grr…" Cera growled, still holding him down with her horn.

"Well, it's in the past and there's nothing we can do. Let's just get to this…cave that Petrie spotted an _hour ago_ and get some sleep," Lucy said, narrowing her eyes in anger as well.

"Okay, let's go then!" Petrie rushed into the cave he sought out and they all heard a crash and then Chomper, Ducky, Spike, and Ruby rushed into it and saw him on the ground, already snoring and fast asleep.

"That was fast," Chomper commented, looking at the sleeping Flyer.

"It was, it was," Ducky agreed.

Shorty and Rhett came in next. "He's asleep already?" Rhett remarked.

"Looks like it," Shorty said to his friend, looking at him.

"Well," Nana said, coming in as well, "we're all tired."

Ali, Cera, and Lucy came in next. Soon, enough, they were all cramped into the cave.

"It's a bit squishy in here," Cera grumbled.

"At least we have somewhere to rest. Just be grateful for that," Lucy shot back.

"Humph!" Cera let out her infamous trademark and curled herself up.

As all the children got into a spot and started to lay down, closing their eyes in hopes of some sleep, Lucy, Nana, and Ali stayed up for a little bit more.

"Are you sure we'll find him?" Ali pestered.

"To be brutally honest, I'm actually not sure, but, wishful thinking is looking like the best choice right now," Lucy answered.

"Don't worry, Ali." Nana put on a weary smile. "We'll find him," she said to the Longneck.

"I really hope you're right, Nana," she whispered and curled herself up as well. The two Diclonius waited a couple of minutes until they saw her breathing become deeper and heard the melancholic breaths that indicated she was asleep.

"Goodnight," Nana said quietly and lay down herself.

Lucy looked around and felt awkwardness from being the only one up at this late hour. She hoped their parents wouldn't get too worried when they found out they were gone. Lucy looked into the darker part of the cave. She also hoped no one else was in here with them. Being too tired to worry about that now, she flopped down onto her back and, within the first few seconds she had closed her eyes, sleep grabbed her.

* * *

Grandpa Longneck shifted in his sleep, twisting and turning his head. He was squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth, almost like he was having a bad dream. Suddenly, he woke up with a start and shook his head to clear the residue of sleep from his eyes. Looking up, he saw that the Night Circle was still high up in the sky.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked to where his mate was supposed to be sleeping but was surprised when he saw that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Grandma?" he whispered loudly, calling out to her. No response could be heard.

Getting up now, he walked over to the edge of his nest and looked around. Still, he couldn't see anyone, but, he did have a hunch where she was. Following his instincts, he walked slowly over to the small pond right by their sleeping spot and saw a dark gray shape in front of the river. Smiling sadly, he knew it was his mate and walked over to her.

"Dear?" he whispered so he wouldn't startle her.

Grandma looked up at him. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

He moved to lie down beside her. "No, how about you?"

"No, I just…" She trailed off and looked at the ground again.

He moved his neck to her and nuzzled her neck with his. "I know," he said comfortingly.

"Why does this always happen to us?" she asked pathetically.

"What do you mean?" her mate asked her.

"Why do we always have to lose the ones we love? First we lost our herd, then we lost Teca, then we have no idea where Bron is and figure he's dead, and now we lose...Littlefoot…" she choked out, her eyes filling with tears. "It's not fair."

"But, that's the Great Circle of Life; everything has their time on earth for a while and it's for a reason. A reason no one can comprehend, nor will they ever be able to, and if this has happened, then it's all planned out in someone greater's mind," Grandpa said.

Grandma smiled at him. "I know. I just hope wherever he is now…he's alright," she said.

"As do I," her mate agreed. "Shall we go back to bed?" he asked.

"Yes," Grandma agreed and they both got up and walked back to their sleeping spot. Suddenly, the Longneck remembered something and decided to bring it up. "Dear, did you happen to see Lucy or Nana when you woke up?" she asked.

Grandpa stopped and made a thoughtful face before giving his answer.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Oh dear," she muttered.

"Why, didn't you see them?" he asked.

"No, I saw no trace of them and I have an idea where they might've gone…" she said worriedly.

"We can't make that assumption just yet. First, if the other children are gone, then we can start making guesses, but for right now, there's no point in worrying about this just yet," Grandpa said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Although, I really hope we're not right," Grandpa whispered.

Grandma nodded her head. "Although, I think we should check now if the other children are gone, while we're both up," she said to him.

"Alright," he answered and they both started walking over to the Three-horn nest. When they got there, they found Mr. Three-horn pacing around anxiously with Tria hovering over a frightened Tricia.

"Is something wrong?" Grandma asked, coming over to Tria and looking at her.

"Well, Tricia started crying for no reason in the middle of the night. Naturally, I got up to check on her and she kept muttering Cera's name over and over again," Tria said to the Longneck.

"And we couldn't find Cera anywhere when we looked for her," Topsy put in.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck looked at each other. If Cera was gone, it looked as if their suspicions were indeed correct.

"And I have a pretty good guess why we couldn't find her," Mr. Three-horn muttered.

"As do we. We couldn't find Lucy or Nana at the nest either," Grandpa said.

"Maybe we should check with the others to see if the other Children are missing too?" Tria suggested, looking at her mate and the two Longnecks.

"Couldn't hurt in trying. But if they're not there, don't say I didn't warn you," Topsy grunted huffing off to Ducky's nest.

Both the Three-horn and the Longnecks looked at each other and followed him. Before Tria went off though, she looked at her daughter and turned to her.

"Tricia, you stay here and try and get some sleep. I'm sure we'll find Cera," Tria assured and nuzzled the little pink Three-horn.

The hatchling looked at her mother and nodded and then curled herself into a ball and started breathing deeply as Tria sighed and walked off with the others.

"Wait a minute. You said both Nana and Lucy were gone as well?" Tria asked Grandpa and Grandma.

"Yes, we couldn't find them either," Grandma said to her.

"Now I have a really bad feeling," Topsy muttered from the front and kept walking to the Swimmer's nest.

As they all got there, surprisingly, they saw both Petrie's and Ducky's mothers there talking in low voices that sounded urgent and were only a little ways away from Ducky's nest.

"Oh don't tell me," Mr. Three-horn muttered and walked up to them with Grandpa Longneck beside him.

Grandpa craned his neck down so he could face them. "Are Ducky, Spike, and Petrie missing?" he asked both of them.

"Yes, and I checked the Secret Caverns. Chomper and Ruby are gone as well," Mrs. Flyer told him. She then looked at Mrs. Swimmer who shook her head.

"I checked everywhere around the nest, even in the far parts of the pond but I couldn't find any trace of them at all," she said sadly.

Grandma joined in on the conversation. "Let's hope they aren't where I think they are," she said tiredly.

"I hate to say it," a new voice said, "but Shorty, Rhett, and Ali are gone as well." They all looked to see Bron coming up to them slowly, his neck hanging a bit. Grandma and Grandpa came up to him.

"You're sure?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, I even checked with the Old One and Rhett and Ali's mothers, they're gone," he said.

"You know, I really think this shouldn't be all that surprising," Topsy said.

"And how's that?" Grandpa replied.

"Do you really think they would just let a chance at saving Littlefoot slip out of their hands without doing anything? Cera certainly wouldn't, I know that for a fact. Would any of your children?" he asked Mrs. Flyer and Mrs. Swimmer, looking at them.

"Ducky's always been the adventurous type. And the type to help her friends," Ducky's mother sighed. "And Spike's always the one to follow her in whatever she does."

"Petrie as well," Mrs. Flyer agreed.

"I may have not known Chomper or Ruby for very long, but I've seen how close Chomper is to Littlefoot and Ruby's very responsible when it comes to her friends, they must've gone as well," Grandma said.

"Shorty's always been the one to protect his friends, and Littlefoot's basically his brother, I'd imagine he'd jump at the chance to save him, Rhett as well. Ali...oh, she'd definitely go if Littlefoot was in trouble," Bron said to them.

"What about Nana and Lucy?" Tria said.

They all looked up in thought for a few moments and then looked at each other again.

"Yep," they all said in sync.

"Let's just hope that they're alright," Grandpa sighed. "We'll call a council meeting tomorrow to discuss this, but, for right now, we should probably try and get some rest."

"The Longneck's right, for all we know, they could be far into the Mysterious Beyond as we speak, no point in going after them when we don't even know where they are," Topsy agreed, looking tired himself.

Ducky and Petrie's mother's both looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, and, we know that they can take care of themselves. They've gone into the Mysterious Beyond many times before and always came back," Mrs. Flyer nodded to everyone around her.

Bron and Tria both looked at each other. They hadn't been there when Littlefoot and the others had their adventures, so they couldn't take a side with them. Yet, they still knew that their kids would be fine.

"Are we agreed on this?" Grandpa made sure.

"I believe so," Mrs. Swimmer put in for all of them.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see each other at the meeting tomorrow. Good night," he said and both he and Grandma started to walk in the direction of their nest.

"Good night," the other adults said.

Mrs. Swimmer and Mrs. Flyer, since their nests were basically in the same direction, both waved good bye to Topsy, Tria, and Bron and then were off as well, Petrie's mother in the skies just above Mrs. Swimmer.

The Three-horns and the Longneck both nodded to each other and made their way over to their own respective nests, leaving the place they were just in mist-filled and gloomy.

* * *

"So, have you gathered the right herbs?" Pterano asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I think I've gathered all that he needs. The good thing is that his leg isn't broken, although I'm not too hopeful that it'll be the same again. All that walking and being dragged wasn't too helpful for it to heal and being tied up cut off some of the circulation so all the blood couldn't get from the foot to the whole leg," Cira told them. "Also, those cuts are getting dirty from lying down so much when we were in the cave, but, they should heal."

"What about his eye?" Vel put in.

"That'll heal in a few weeks, maybe even days. It really depends on how hard he was punched, and judging by the fact that it was Hisoki that punched it, I'm betting it will heal in maybe…a week or two, maybe a little bit less than that" she said.

"You're smart. How'd you get to know all this stuff?" Pterano asked.

"I've learned some things over the years, and I've also helped heal sick and injured Sharpteeth when we were with Hisoki," she said.

"And what about us?" Vel asked.

"We aren't as badly hurt as Littlefoot and all we have is many, but minor, cuts and bruises and Pterano has a really banged up crest, I've got herbs for that too," she said.

"Can you tell us some of them?" Pterano asked, leaning closer to the pile of leaves and some gooey stuff.

"The leaves are fire plant and the sky flower. They both heal cuts and kind of make the wound numb so you barely feel pain. You mash it up so you can put it on the injury easily. The paste is sun gunk. Crude as it sounds, it's actually one of the strongest healing herbs you can have. It's a wonder how I actually found some," she marveled. "The really big leaves are for bandaging the wound. You just put some of stuff on the leave, stick it where you want it and that's about it," Cira explained.

"I see. You know, Cira?" Vel said.

"Hm?" she replied.

"If you weren't with us, we'd be lost," Vel commented.

Cira smiled. "I know," she whispered.

"Hey, does this stuff sting?" Vel said, looking at it nervously.

"A little bit, but it doesn't hurt very badly," the female told him and she suddenly took some stuff from the pile and headed over to Littlefoot. Once she was there, she laid it beside him and got up and faced the two boys.

"All you want to do is just mash the two leaves together and mix that in with the sun gunk. Call me when you think you're ready," she said absentmindedly and crouched down beside the sleeping Longneck.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Vel asked.

Cira gave him a glare. "What do you think I'm going to do?" she said coldly.

"Right…" Vel muttered and crouched down with Pterano.

"Hm…Cira?" Pterano asked.

"Yeah?" the Fast Biter asked, looking up from bandaging the bruise on Littlefoot's back.

"How do you mash these?" he asked.

"Just hit them with a rock," Cira told them and went back to her work.

Pterano and Vel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The Fast Biter picked up a large rock and started mashing the leaves with it. Soon, it turned into a green concoction that smelled rather nice.

"Next we stick some of the gunk into it, right?" Vel said.

"I believe so," Pterano answered, taking some of it in his hands and mixing it in carefully, the red hue of it giving the mixture a kind of bluish tinge.

"Cira?" he called.

Cira looked up from them and walked over, looking at the mix carefully. Once she had finished, she took a leaf and broke it apart and then picked up some of the stuff with her hands and placed it on. She turned to Vel.

"This might sting a little," she said and flipped it over and onto his arm where a red cut was. He snarled and recoiled as the stinging sensation kicked in as the leaf was wrapped around his arm. It soon died down though and he could barely feel it at all.

"Hm, I guess this stuff really works, thanks," he said to her.

"Told ya, now, just do what I did and put the leaves only where you need them or where it hurts the most, kay?" she said, making sure the two boys were fine by themselves.

"Okay," they both said.

Cira smiled and turned her body back towards Littlefoot and crouched beside him. She had already bandaged his back, his eye, and some large cuts. Sighing, she picked up another leaf and put some paste on it. After, she flipped it quickly upside-down and placed it on Littlefoot's leg. The poor kid had really gotten a beating and all he really needed now was rest.

"Okay, we're done," Vel's voice said to her.

She turned and saw that Vel had bandaged his upper leg and a few places on his body while Pterano had one on his wing, another on his stomach and his crest was practically green thanks to the leaves.

"Good. Littlefoot's fine as well. I'm not really sure how long it will take for us to get out of here, but I'm hoping it will be soon. No telling how Hisoki's reacted to this," she said.

"I hope not too badly," Pterano fretted.

"Yeah, that's a likely thing. He's probably going to send his men and they'll be right on our tails in a matter of days," Vel mumbled.

"Oh come on, don't be so pessimistic," Cira scolded. "We'll be fine."

"Says you," he muttered back.

"Yes, says me," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Pterano sighed and rolled his eyes.

Vel folded his arms across his chest and looked the other way before saying, "What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait. Not much else we can do," Cira replied.

"Mmm…" a voice grumbled.

They all turned and saw that Littlefoot was starting to wake up.

Littlefoot shook his head and looked himself over. He saw that Cira had probably put leaves on him to help his cuts heal and saw he had one on his leg, some on certain spots on his body and a large one on his back. Littlefoot also noticed that he couldn't see out of his eye that was injured. At first, he started to panic, but then realized that a leaf must be on it.

"Have a nice sleep?" Pterano called to him.

"Uh-huh," Littlefoot, nodded to the old Flyer. He looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Some cave, I think. Not too far from Hisoki, which means that we need to get moving as soon as possible," Vel said. He turned to the Longneck and noticed that Littlefoot's face reflected a bit of panic so he quickly added, "But, I'm sure we'll be able to hide here until you're okay."

Littlefoot sighed a breath of relief.

"Now that Littlefoot's up, what do we do?" Vel asked Cira once again.

Cira stifled a sigh of annoyance, but rolled her eyes toward the ceiling.

"Like I said, I guess we just have to wait," she said.

Littlefoot sighed impatiently. "I wish we were going now," he grumbled, resting his head on his front paws, eyes half closed in boredom.

"Believe me, we all do," Vel replied.

"Well, we can't, so you're all just gonna have to deal with it until we're outta here. Which could be in a few weeks but, we're just gonna have to learn to live with each other I guess," Cira said to them.

The boys all sighed.

**_End of Chapter Twenty-Two_**

**So, that's over. Anyways, the grown-ups found out Lucy and the others are missing. What will they do now? And is there anything in the cave with Lucy and the other's? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	25. Starting the Search

**Writer's block officially sucks and I have a very severe case of it. Gah.. The good thing is, school's out! HOORAY! Passed all my finals and now I'm free! So, that means I'm probably going to update this sooner, granted my writier's block doesn't consime me. Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen Lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in exsistence for people's enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty- three: Starting the Search**

Kamarun laid back against the hard rock his back was pressed up against and sighed. Looking up into the sky he wondered how this could have possibly happened. How in the world could that Flyer have gotten out? Not to mention without them noticing. It just didn't make any sense to him.

"Kamarun-chan?" Outina's voice pierced his train of thought.

"Huh?" he stuttered out.

"You were spacing out," Sondar told him.

"Oh. I was just thinking," Kamarun shrugged, leaning back against the rock.

"About what?" Geo asked.

"Stuff," he muttered.

"What kind of stuff?" Bowicke said, crossing his arms over his chest knowingly.

"Like how that Pteranodon could've gotten out without us knowing. Also how they were able to bust out of here. Just irks me," Kamarun mumbled, looking at the ground in thought.

"I also heard that Longneck even killed one of our men," a new voice chimed in.

Each one of their heads turned to the source of the voice and they saw a big red Sharptooth standing at the front of them. Sondar, Bowicke, and Geo looked too, but all they could hear was mindless growling.

"What'd he say?" Sondar asked quietly.

"Don't look at me," Geo retorted.

Bowicke just gave the Sharptooth a weird look.

"What do you mean? How could he have hurt anyone in his state?" Outina asked the Sharptooth.

"Don't ask me. I heard it from Lingo who saw the fight. He said that the Longneck's eyes glowed and then he attacked. If you ask me, it's pretty weird," the red Sharptooth puzzled, raising and eye upwards.

"Hm…" Kamarun mumbled, furrowing his brow.

Outina looked at his partner before turning to the Sharptooth.

"Thanks for telling us this, Henzai," Outina thanked him.

Henzai nodded with a gruff look on his face and walked away to a small group of other Sharpteeth.

"What did he say?" Bowicke asked his group.

"Something about Littlefoot killing someone," Outina shrugged.

"The Longneck killed something!" Bowicke gasped as did Geo and Sondar.

"Jeez, I never would've believed it if I hadn't been told right in my face by a Sharptooth," Geo muttered.

"He never seemed the type. Then again…" Sondar trailed off in though.

"Something doesn't seem right about this. If he was that type, wouldn't he have just killed off everyone now and escaped way before now?" Kamarun asked.

"You've got a point there," Outina nodded.

"I suppose," Bowicke agreed.

Sondar and Geo both nodded to each other.

"Should Hisoki know about this?" Outina asked.

Kamarun thought about this for a few minutes. Would it really be all that wise to tell their leader about this news? He probably should, but something in the back of his mind told him that it was better to keep quiet about this.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him…or anybody else for that matter," Kamarun said.

* * *

Lucy woke up slowly, light blinding her in contrast to the dark cave. She mumbled something and pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning on her hands for support. Looking out into the sunlight, she now saw that everyone else was sprawled out on the floor, tails covering heads, feet on stomachs, heads on backs, still asleep.

_"I'm glad we stopped. If everyone was gonna crash like this," _Lucy said inwardly.

Arching her back as she stretched, she stood up. Lucy walked outside of the cave and looked up at the sun, high in the sky, indicating to her that it was around noon, maybe a little passed that.

"Well, time to get started," she said to herself and walked back into the cave, where she saw everyone was starting to get up.

"Okay, guy's. Everyone up?" she said into the cave.

"Yes," came the unenthusiastic reply.

Soon, one by one, they started coming out of the cave. They were tired, but they all bared determined looks on their faces.

"I am tired, I am, I am," Ducky moaned beside Spike, who was yawning widely. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Me too," Petrie agreed.

"Well, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can find Littlefoot and the sooner you won't be tired anymore," Ruby said to them. Truth be told, she was pretty tired himself.

"Ruby's right. I say we get started," Ali said, standing beside the pink Fast Runner.

"The only question is," Cera started, "where do we start looking?"

"I guess we could split up into groups, that might help us find him faster," Chomper suggested. "And my sniffer can help us find him faster too." He pointed to it to emphasize his point.

"Everyone agree with that?" Lucy asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay. I guess that's what we're gonna do. Now, what are there…" She started pointing at each member of the gang. "Ten of us not including myself which means there are eleven which means we'll need to split into…" Lucy counted her fingers as she did the math in her head. "Four groups of two and one group of three," she finished.

"Okay, who wants to go with who?" Cera asked her friends.

"Me, Petrie, and Spike can go together, we can, we can," Ducky offered to them.

"Okay, so the group of three is done. Everyone pick pairs," Lucy said.

Soon, everyone had their pairs sorted out. Cera was with Lucy, Ruby was with Chomper, Nana was with Ali, and Rhett was with Shorty.

"Okay, now that we've got the groups, what now?" Nana asked.

"We need to pick who's going where," Ali answered.

"Alright then. Chomper and I can go in the direction of the Smoking Mountains. In the direction of the Smoking Mountains Chomper and I can go," Ruby offered.

"Sure, me and Ruby can do that," Chomper agreed.

"Okay," Lucy nodded.

"Ali and I can go over by those hills," Nana said.

The Longneck nodded her agreement.

"Me and Rhett can go look by those tall trees," Shorty said with Rhett nodding his head.

"Kay, so that leaves me and Cera…hm…" Lucy put her hand and her chin in thought.

"Why don't we look around here?" Cera suggested.

"That works," Lucy agreed.

"So, are we all set?" Nana asked everyone.

"Yep," Shorty nodded for everyone.

"Okay. And let's all meet back here by the time when the Bright Circle is starting to go behind the Smoking Mountains," Lucy said.

"Good luck everyone," Ali and Nana called as they headed off.

Shorty and Rhett gave a little nod and walked off themselves to their designated searching area.

Ducky, Spike, and Petrie all headed off with Ducky on Spike's back and Petrie above them in their direction.

Ruby and Chomper walked briskly off and soon, disappeared from sight.

Lucy and Cera both looked at each other before turning behind them and starting to look closely at every little detail they could find to see if they at least had a clue as to where their Longneck friend may be.

What they all didn't know, was that something had just walked out of the cave they were just in and took to the skies once everyone was gone and that it started following Cera and Lucy as they walked, completely oblivious to the stranger just above them…

**_End of Chapter Twenty-Three_**

**Finally done. Okay, the search has started. Will any of them find anything that willmlead them closer to Littlefoot? And who was that thing following Lucy and Cera? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	26. And so it Continues

**Gah...just...just gah...when did I update this last? Geez...this thing is going to KILL me. If so, then this'll REALLY be the last thing I ever do! Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence fore peoples' enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty – four: And so it Continues**

Chomper stood very still with his back to the wind, hoping to pick out a scent that at least seemed familiar. Sadly, nothing came to his nose.

He walked a little farther with his nose to the ground, sniffing it carefully to see if Littlefoot had come this way. The little Sharptooth sighed as he lifted his nose off the ground and looked around.

_"Aww, Littlefoot, where are you?"_ he thought, worried sick about his best friend.

He kept sniffing around for a little while longer until he called for Ruby.

"Ruby!" he called out.

"What is it?" she called back, lifting her head up from a nearby bush.

"Nothing over here," Chomper replied from where he was standing.

"If you found nothing, and I found nothing, then I guess nothing's here," Ruby said, already putting it in the air that she hadn't found anything either.

"Grr…we'll never find anything at this rate!" Chomper complained.

"Don't think like that, Chomper. We'll find something…hopefully," Ruby said, trying to show a bit of optimism. She knew how close Littlefoot was with Chomper. Sometimes, she almost envied their friendship, but she knew she couldn't be selfish, especially at a time like this.

"I sure hope you're right, Ruby," Chomper sighed, looking down at his feet and holding his hands by his chest awkwardly.

Ruby put a hand on her chin and looked down at the ground with a raised eyebrow. While thinking, she was unaware that she started making a "hmm" sound that made Chomper give her a weird look.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm just wondering…hmm…I wonder…" Ruby said thoughtfully.

"Wonder what?" Chomper pressed.

"I'm just thing that if they were far away, then we wouldn't be able to find them because they're too far. But if they were close…" She trailed off again.

"Yeah…" Chomper said, not getting whatever point she was trying to make him see.

"If they were close, then we'd be able to find him. Hmm…something keeps telling me that they're farther away than we are…" Ruby said vaguely.

"That's kind of obvious, Ruby," Chomper pointed out, confused.

"No, I know that. That, I know. I just…have the strangest feeling, and that feeling is telling me that Littlefoot's farther away than we think, that's what I think the feeling is telling me. Hmm…" Ruby muttered.

Chomper slapped his palm to his face. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"It's also telling me, we should go to those mountains over there, where it's telling me to go," Ruby explained, pointing a finger at the mountains that were just off in the distance.

"Okay, we can go look over there," Chomper agreed and they both walked over to where Ruby had mentioned.

As they were walking, Ruby asked, "Can you smell anything?"

Chomper stopped and then took a large inhale in and tried to see if he could determine or recognize any of them.

"Well, I can smell something, or someone." He took another sniff. "Smells like a Fast Biter to me," Chomper told her.

"A Fast Biter?" Ruby mumbled out loud.

"Maybe we should see where it's going?" Chomper suggested.

"Well…" She started to think. A Fast Biter was very dangerous, but it also was smart. Maybe it could help them, even just a little.

"I suppose we could go look. Going to look is something I suppose we could do," Ruby said, nodding her head.

Chomper smiled and they both walked on, Chomper leading the way as the scent got closer and closer. Finally, the scents' owner showed itself and it turned out to be a female Fast Biter with a few scars along her body, and they looked fairly fresh as well. They both nodded to each other and ducked behind some nearby shrubbery to conceal themselves.

"What's she doing?" Ruby asked Chomper.

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out," Chomper said, taking a step forward to show himself when an arm stopped him. He found that it was Ruby who had grabbed onto his arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just…be careful. Careful you'll be, right?" Ruby made sure. She was his caretaker after all.

"I will," Chomper smiled reassuringly. When Ruby let go of his arm, he stepped out of the bushes hesitantly, but stepped up to the Fast Biter. The Fast Biter turned her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, kid. Are you lost?" the Fast Biter asked him.

"Oh. Um…no, I'm with my friend. What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked in Sharptooth.

"Eh, just gathering herbs for an injured friend," she said simply.

"You…wouldn't have happened to see any Longnecks around here, have you?" Chomper asked her.

"Well…I don't believe I have." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?" she growled.

"I…I was just…wondering…because…" He searched his mind desperately for an excuse.

"Chomper!" a voice shrieked.

They both turned to the sound as Ruby came tumbling out of the bushes. She'd been watching anxiously, and, out of nowhere, her foot seemed to catch on an exposed root, and she came tumbling out.

The Fast Biter turned her head curiously towards Ruby as she cowered in fear. Suddenly, Chomper stepped in.

"I won't let you hurt her!" he exclaimed to the female.

"Trust me, kid, I was never planning to," she smiled and then turned to Ruby and did one of the most shocking things the two of them had never expected. She spoke in Leaf Eater.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked in Leaf Eater.

"H-how did you…"

"Loooong story," she sighed.

"Um…my name's Ruby, Ruby's my name," Ruby said unsurely.

"Ruby huh? My friend has a friend whose name is Ruby. Well, what are you two doing out here?" she asked them.

They both looked at each other.

"Um…we're looking for a friend," Ruby answered.

"A friend, huh? Is he a Sharptooth?" the Fast Biter asked.

"No…he's a Leaf Eater…" Chomper said.

"A Leaf Eater?" She raised a brow.

"He hatched me and some others too," Chomper said to her.

"Well, he must've been some Leaf Eater to hatch such a polite child. Now, I'd best be off. Some people just can't wait, ya know?" she smiled and turned to walk off when she stopped.

"Hey, if you need anything, just come to this place and call for me, okay?" she offered.

Chomper and Ruby both smiled eagerly.

"Thanks, um…" Chomper trailed off.

"Heh, the name's Cira," Cira smiled and then ran off.

The two children looked at each other with raised eyebrows. She seemed nice enough at least. Maybe they might even convert her to help them find Littlefoot.

"Come on, we should try and keep looking," Ruby smiled.

Chomper nodded and they both turned around and started walking back to where they were.

"She seemed nice. I wonder how she learned to speak Leaf Eater though." Chomper wondered.

"Me too. Maybe she just picked it up along the way. Along the way, she could've just picked it up," Ruby explained.

Chomper sniffed the air once more.

"I can't seem to find anything. Let's start heading back to where we're supposed to be," Chomper said.

"That sounds like a good idea, because that's what a good idea sounds like," Ruby replied and soon, they were both looking again.

* * *

"Find anything?" Shorty called to Rhett, who was just behind a grove of trees.

"Nope! Although, I'm starting to doubt we're gonna find anything in trees like this," Rhett sighed, looking back at Shorty.

"Well, why don't ya just use your tail to knock 'em down," Shorty teased.

"Shut up!" Rhett snapped, turning bright red at the mention of his lies.

"Whatever," Shorty sighed. He backtracked his footsteps and walked deeper into the forest. They were just on the edge of the grove at this current time.

"Where are you going?" Rhett asked.

"Deeper in," Shorty replied simply.

"W-why would you want to go…d-deeper…in…" Rhett asked, trying to stop the fear from showing in his voice, although it was pretty obvious right now.

"You're not scared, are you?" Shorty called behind his shoulder teasingly.

"Of course not! Why would I be? There's…nothing to be…afraid of…" Rhett muttered.

"Then you go first," the green Longneck smiled evilly, stepping to the side to let Rhett go ahead of him.

Rhett cowered as his neck lowered in fear at the looming trees ahead of him. Sure, he'd been in tighter spots than this, but this time, he wasn't with his herd. He was only with a child and neither of them could fight off a full grown Sharptooth if one just happened to stumble across them. Rhett took a deep breath as he picked his neck up and walked forward, trying to hide just how terrified he was.

"See, I'm not scared," Rhett boasted as he walked into a darker part where it was almost as black as night.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and see if we can find anything. The sooner we get out of here, the happier I'll be," Shorty said quietly, walking beside Rhett.

"Now who's scared?" Rhett taunted.

"Just shut up," Shorty retorted. "At least I passed the Big Longneck Test before you did!"

"And Littlefoot passed it before you!" Rhett shot back.

Shorty sighed and lowered his neck at the mention of Littlefoot and the fact that he DID pass the test before him.

"Sorry," Rhett said quietly when he realized what he said.

Shorty raised his neck and head and looked at Rhett before continuing to walk forward.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's in the past," he sighed sadly. Suddenly, they both heard a rustle in some nearby bushes.

"Shh!" Shorty shushed Rhett.

"Did you just shush me!" Rhett retorted.

"Just be quiet! I thought I heard something…" Shorty trailed off, and jogged to where he though he heard it coming from.

Rhett rolled his eyes and followed Shorty. Soon, he was crouched beside the other Longneck. He looked down at Shorty's face.

"See anything?" he asked.

"No. But I SWEAR I head some…" He trailed off again.

"What is it?" Rhett asked again.

"Did you hear it?" Shorty asked quickly.

"Hear wh…" A rustle could be heard.

"Okay, I heard it THAT time," Rhett told him.

"Of course," Shorty snapped.

As they looked, they soon saw a dark figure step out of the dense foliage. It was a two footer, that much was clear. At first, it looked like a Swimmer or a Hollow Horn maybe, but then they saw the long snout and the dim sunlight reflecting off its sharp claws, making them look even more threatening than they already were. To their horror, it was a Fast Biter.

"Oh no!" Rhett gasped.

"Greeeeaaatt…" Shorty grumbled, rolling his eyes. He stopped when he realized something. The Fast Biter was bobbing its head up and down and taking in deep breaths. Also, it seemed to be in a rush.

"What, what are you looking at?" Rhett asked him.

"Shh. It seems to be…I dunno…looking…for something, but what?" Shorty wondered aloud to himself.

"It is? But Sharpteeth are stupid, aren't they?" Rhett asked.

"Dad always said they were. But…maybe they're smarter than we think? I mean, he's clearly looking for something," Shorty whispered.

"M…maybe…he's looking f-for us…" Rhett trembled.

"Hm…you could be right. Let's head back…" Shorty said. Even though he really wanted to see what the Fast Biter was up to, he didn't want to run the risk of getting eaten.

_"Ugh…I guess I can just come back later and see for myself,"_ he decided inwardly.

"Shorty!" Rhett urged. Clearly, he didn't want to get eaten either.

"Okay, okay! Let's go," Shorty gave in.

Rhett sighed in relief as they both wheeled around and rushed out of there as fast, yet as silently as the possibly could. Shorty growled as he followed Rhett into a nearby clearing just outside of the forest.

_"I'll go back when nighttime comes. If the Fast Biter is still there at least,"_ Shorty thought to himself. Of course, he was going to do it.

"How about we split up? You go that way and I'll go this way?" Shorty suggested, pointing his tail in two separate directions.

"But…but what if that Fast Biter comes back?" Rhett whispered fearfully.

"Aw, the big "Scarer of the Sharpteeth" can handle one measly Fast Biter, can't he?" Shorty teased again.

"Just shut up," Rhett growled and went the way Shorty pointed out earlier.

"Heh, heh," Shorty laughed and soon, he went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ducky stood up on Spike's back and put her flat palm in front of her forehead and looked around. They had been searching for maybe a few hours at the most and they hadn't found a trace of anything.

"Ugh, I do not see anything, I don't," Ducky sighed sadly. She looked down.

"Have you finded anything, Spike?" she asked him from her perch.

Spike lifted his eyebrow and then nodded his head no. He was about to get back to moving his head around, but then something caught his eye. That thing was a particularly good-looking bush. He smiled and rushed forward.

Ducky, having been focused on the task at hand, didn't notice when Spike saw the bush and she wasn't expecting to be knocked off as he rushed forward to it.

"Whoa!" she shrieked as she landed on her back a few feet away from where Spike was currently eating.

She frowned a bit, but then lifted her head in amusement.

"Oh, Spike," she laughed quietly. She lifted her head towards the sky.

"Have you finded anything, Petrie?" she called upwards.

"Not yet!" Petrie replied as he came into view just overhead. "You?"

"Us neither, no, no, no," Ducky sighed.

Petrie turned the tip of his wing downward and suddenly, he was diving down towards the ground. As he landed, he was careful to not knock Ducky down again. He landed and walked up next to her.

"Where Spike?" he asked.

Ducky just pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Petrie leaned over and looked in the Direction Ducky was pointing. Sure enough, he saw Spike eating away at a bush.

"Hm, I wonder how the others are doing, I do, I do," Ducky wondered aloud, putting a hand on her chin in a thinking manner.

"Hopefully better than we doing," Petrie grumbled.

"Is something wrong with you, Petrie?" Ducky asked suddenly.

"What you mean? Nothing wrong," Petrie said, looking a bit confused.

"You just sounded so…oh, I do not know, but you sounded…different, you did," Ducky said, explaining it as best she could put it into words.

"Ah, me just tired, me guess. Since all this happened, it's so…sudden, you know?" Petrie answered.

"I know, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," Ducky sighed sadly.

The little ones both looked to the ground sadly. This whole ordeal just got dumped on them so quickly, and neither knew how to react very well.

"I miss Littlefoot," Ducky whispered quietly, her eyes watering.

"Petrie miss him too. But, we find him," Petrie assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We…we will?" Ducky asked hopefully.

"Mm-hm," Petrie nodded.

"Okay, when did you and me switch places?" Ducky laughed, half joking and half serious. This was one of the rare times when Petrie's brave and courageous side showed.

"Heh, heh, me no know," Petrie joked along.

"Come on, let us keep looking. Spike!" Ducky called.

Spike poked his head up from where he was eating and smiled. He then walked over to his sister and Petrie. Spike then lowered his head and allowed his sister to climb on his neck.

Ducky obeyed and, once she got comfortable, looked to Petrie.

"Let's go, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky smiled in her cheerful way.

Petrie waited for Ducky's outburst and then took to the skies again. He was just above them when he used the updrafts in the air to start flying higher until Ducky and Spike were only tiny specks he saw from the sky.

"Come on, Spike!" Ducky grinned from atop her brother's neck.

Spike laughed as well as he and his sister both followed the Flyer onwards.

* * *

As she looked from the hill she was on top of, Nana could only see an ocean of hills that lay in front of her.

"Haa…" she sighed in disappointment at not finding any trace of anything whatsoever.

Nana looked around. It has been like this all day; they hadn't had any luck in playing "detective" so far, and the sun was starting to go down, signaling that their time for the day was almost up.

"Stupid, Lucy-san…stupid hills…I just wanna go home," Nana mumbled to herself.

"Have you found anything?" Someone's voice intruded on her thoughts.

Realizing it was only Ali, she relaxed and turned to face her.

"Not yet," she replied.

"Haa…" Ali sighed dejectedly and walked over to Nana.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Nana reassured. She wasn't sure just how many times she had said that particular sentence to that particular Longneck, but she had a feeling that she would be saying it quite often, so she might as well get used to it.

"I know…but…if we don't…I…I don't know what I'll do," Ali whispered, fearing the worst already.

Nana smiled slyly as she caught wind of what Ali was saying and looked at her with a joking look on her face.

"You two are really close, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well…um…yeah, I guess we are," Ali answered quietly, blushing a bit.

"Hmm…" Nana grinned and leaned back on her heals. She then rocked back and forth on the cutely.

"You like him, don't you…?" she asked out of nowhere, smiling evilly.

Ali's eyes widened as her neck shot up defensively.

"NO! Well…I like him as a friend…and I think he's cute and smart and a good leader and…I'm…rambling," she stammered out, blushing even more than before and looking up to the sky dreamily.

"Ali and Littlefoot sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Nana teased in a sing-song voice, rocking her hips left to right with each syllable she sang out.

"Shut up!" Ali snapped defensively.

"Okay, okay," Nana gave in. Soon, they were both walking side by side, Ali still a little red in the face.

"Sooo…are you gonna tell him?" Nana asked innocently.

"Who, Littlefoot? Yes! I mean no! I mean maybe! I mean…but what if he doesn't like me back?" Ali asked, looking down-hearted now.

"Don't worry. He feels the same about you, trust me," Nana told her.

Ali's face lit up. "Really? You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"Mm-hm, in fact, I caught him in the middle of a sleep story about you," Nana replied.

"Come again?" Ali asked. Even though it seemed a bit creepy, Ali couldn't be more elated. It turned out her crush might even have the same feelings for her as she did for him.

"Yep. So it all started when I couldn't sleep…" Nana started, recalling the events of that particular day.

_Flash Back_

Nana tossed and turned, but it was no use, sleep just wouldn't come to her right now.

"Ugh," she groaned as she rolled around and finally tossed her body to her side. The side facing Littlefoot's sleeping form.

She smiled a bit as she saw Littlefoot sound asleep. Suddenly, she heard something.

"Ali…" a voice mumbled.

Nana jumped a bit as she heard the voice, recognized it pretty easily. She crept onto her feet and tiptoed to Littlefoot's front side, where she could see his mouth moving.

"Ali…" he mumbled again, smiling a bit. Nana smiled slyly as she propped a finger to poke him, which she did. She just kept poking him again and again until he grumbled and opened one of his eyes.

"Ugh…Nana…what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just heard you talking in your sleep," she explained simply.

"And…what did I say?" he asked a bit apprehensively, raising his neck so he was eye level with her.

"You were just muttering "Ali" over and over again. About three times, maybe?" Nana said, wondering a bit about the last part, but sure of the other part.

Littlefoot's face grew very red.

"I…I did not!" he growled defensively.

"Did so. I saw you!" Nana retorted.

"Prove it!" he snapped back at her, a bit of nervousness crept into his voice.

Nana just got into her best impression of Littlefoot's sleeping position and pretended to be him, mumbling the word "Ali" over and over again with emphasis.

Littlefoot bit his lip; he had, in fact, been dreaming about Ali. He had a very big crush on her, he was just scared that she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Fine, I was," he gave in.

"Ha!" Nana laughed quietly as she sat down in front of Littlefoot.

"I…I have a really big crush on her. I…I'm just afraid that she doesn't feel the same way about me," Littlefoot admitted, looking Nana right in the eye. Sometimes though, his eyes darted from place to place in the occasional awkward sentence or two.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is if you ask, right?" Nana smiled knowingly.

"You…you're trying to get me to tell her! No way! Besides, I'm sure she'd be able to find someone much better than me one day," Littlefoot rejected the idea immediately and put his head down.

Nana took her hands and put them on his front paws and wrapped them around tightly, making Littlefoot look up at her.

"Believe me when I say that no Longneck that is or was, is ever going to be as special as you, Littlefoot. You're more than good enough for her, way more than good enough," Nana told him gently, yet sternly as he just sat there with his eyes locked on hers.

"Th…thank you, Nana," he thanked her gratefully.

"You're welcome," she answered. She then noticed something about him that she didn't like. "Littlefoot, can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. What?" he asked.

"Can you smile for me, please?" she asked.

Littlefoot was a bit taken aback by the offer, but took it with much enthusiasm as he could.

"Sure!" he laughed, smiling just as Nana had asked.

"That's better. Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Mm-hm, come on," he encouraged, lowering his head down again, this time in a resting position.

Nana smiled as she crawled towards him and laid down beside him. This time, she could feel sleep starting to eat away at her, but before she was totally lost in the trance of sleep, she saw Littlefoot smile brightly in his sleep.

_End Flash Back_

"I miss his smile," Nana concluded her story sadly. The story she just shared was one of the last times she had spent with Littlefoot before he was taken away. She could only imagine what he was going, or had gone through if he was dead.

"Me too," Ali whispered and then, a few tears rolled out of her eyes as she thought of Littlefoot.

Nana saw these and knew exactly how she felt. She looked up. The sky was starting to become a golden pink color as the sun started to set behind the mountains.

"We should get back. The Bright Circle's going down behind the Smoking Mountains," Nana said to Ali.

Ali looked up and saw what Nana saw.

"Yeah, let's go," she agreed, and soon, they were both on their way to that cave that they had slept in last night with their friends'.

* * *

Cera sighed as she got up from the mud puddle she had just landed in.

"Ahahaha!" Lucy laughed as she watched Cera. "You know what they say, look before you leap," she said.

"Grr…it was dark! And it didn't LOOK like there was anything under it!" Cera growled to Lucy as she got up and shook herself to get the mud off.

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses, let's just keep looking, alright?" Lucy replied to her.

"Fine," Cera grumbled as she walked back to Lucy's side.

As they walked in silence, Cera's ears perked up once she heard something rustle in the bushes. She stopped suddenly.

"Did you hear that?" she asked quietly.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked.

"Ugh…I just thought I heard something. Could've just been mud in my ears," Cera figured, yanking her head to the side to try and see if there was any mud inside of her ears.

"Well… now that ya mention it…I have had the feeling that we're being watched for a while now…" Lucy admitted, looking off to the side a bit.

Cera was about to respond to that when the rustle was heard by both of them this time. They both snapped their bodies around to try and see what it was.

"Who's there?" Cera demanded.

Lucy narrowed her eyes into slits and looked around with her teeth gritted. She put her arms down to her side and moved her right leg forward a bit in a defensive position.

"Get ready. There could be a fight," Lucy warned Cera.

Cera acknowledged this and bowed her head a bit and spread her legs a little ways from each other, getting into a defensive position herself.

"Come on out!" Lucy demanded, tensing her muscles.

More rustling could be heard as a dark figure stepped out, its features couldn't be seen by either of them, seeing as they were in a secluded place with barely any sunlight filtering the place. What they could see though, that it was bipedal, and quite small.

They both relaxed a little bit as they saw that it probably couldn't hurt them. Keeping her guard up, Lucy said, "Step where we can see you."

The small figure then hurried into a little crack of light just in front of the two girls and fell to its knees. Once it was in the light, both Cera and Lucy got out of both their stances and sighed.

"Please! Don't kill me! I-I-I-I only wanna help because ya see, I-I-I heard about him and-and-and you and-"

"You can stop it now, Guido. We're not gonna kill you," Cera sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Phew!" Guido, sighed in relief.

"Just why are you out here anyway?" Lucy asked him.

"Well…I, uh, heard about Littlefoot, and really wanted to do something, and then I heard about how you left the valley and-" He was cut off by Cera.

"Wait a minute! You're saying that the grown-ups know we're gone?" she asked, although she knew that they would find out eventually.

"Uh-huh. It happened in the morning too. Phew, you shoulda your dad's face! Boy was he mad!" Guido recalled and started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Cera snapped, getting in Guido's face.

"Okay, we get it! Can you just finish what you were saying Guido?" Lucy said, getting back on topic.

"Oh, right! Um…well, as I said, I want to help find Littlefoot!" Guido exclaimed determinedly.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess. Okay, well." Lucy looked up and saw that it was time to be getting back. "How about you can help tomorrow? It's getting dark now and we said we would be getting back at this time, okay?" Lucy asked him.

"Sure, that sounds good to me," Guido agreed.

"Great. The more pair of eyes we have the better if we wanna find him," Cera sighed, looking a bit sad.

Lucy saw the change of mood and said hurriedly, "Come on, let's get going."

With this, Cera and Guido followed her and they were on their way back.

**_End of Chapter Twenty-Four_**

**Yay for LittlefotxAli shipping! As you can see, I support them. *Waves flag* Although, I like LittlefootxCera better. Yes, I know it's impossible and whatever but, screw that! They're cute as hell! ^^ Also, if you see another little pairing in there, you get free internet cookie! Now, what will happen now that Guido's looking for Littlefoot? And they be one step closer now that Chomper and Ruby have found Cira? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	27. Almost Crossing Paths

**Well, that took a shorter amount of time than last update, heh heh...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence fore peoples' enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty-five: Almost Crossing Paths**

Cira sniffed as she strode along the wasteland of the Mysterious Beyond. She had just walked by some rather intriguing mountains almost a few hours ago and by now, they were long gone. Only, it wasn't the mountains that had interested her so much, it was what she found in it that caught her eye.

What she had found was rather shocking, yet she didn't really mind it at all. After all, after taking care of a young Longneck and being in the same cave with him, a Flyer and another Fast Biter was beyond shocking to her. In the honest truth, she was surprised she hadn't gone crazy by now. In the mountains, she had encountered a young Fast Runner and a Sharptooth wandering by themselves down there. Motherly instinct had kicked in and, naturally, she had asked them about what they were doing around here. They said that they were looking for a friend of theirs.

_"Ruby and Chomper…I do hope we meet again,"_ she wished inwardly. Like promised, she was going to go to that spot and help them if they needed anything. Also, she might even go there tomorrow, if the right conditions came up. She certainly hoped she could.

Putting that out of her mind for now, she walked along the gravelly side where she and the others had made their temporary home until Littlefoot could walk, at least decently. Careful to stay in the shadows, she picked her way along, making sure her sharp claw on both of her feet didn't make that usual clicking sound they made when she walked along terrain like this.

"Puh, I hate this stuff. Hurts my feet," she complained quietly, stopping to rub one of her hind legs. After she was done, she continued on.

Finally, she made it to the cave. She heard voices. At first she thought it might be one of Hisoki's patrols that they had seen recently around the area, no doubt looking for them, but then she recognized the sounds and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, but I'm telling you! It was huge!" Pterano's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. No Sharptooth could be as big as two of the Smoking Mountains! You're lying, Pterano," Vel's voice replied flatly yet knowingly.

"I am most certainly not!" Pterano retorted.

"Are so!" Vel teased.

"Okay, guys. Let's just stop fighting okay and say that, no Sharptooth but the one that Pterano saw was as big as the Smoking Mountains and just drop it, all right?" Littlefoot's voice pleaded, clearly trying to stop the nonsense that was happening.

"Fine," both of the adults gave in.

Cira rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and walked in to see Littlefoot, on his side, smile with relief at the sound of the fight being over.

"Having fun?" she asked.

They all turned their heads to see Cira standing at the entrance, smiling knowingly.

"Cira!" Littlefoot exclaimed, happy to see her.

"Hi," she smiled. Then, she started to think. Would it really be all that smart to tell them that she'd found these dinosaurs that she knew nothing about? She suspected that those two were Littlefoot's friends who were probably looking for him now. When she first learned of the Sharptooth child's name, she suspected him from the start, but, she still couldn't be certain unless she had valid proof. Her mind finally made the decision up to not tell. After all, telling Littlefoot would just work him up even more than he already was, and what he needed more than anything was rest, not something else to worry about.

"Uh, Cira?" Vel said, snapping her train of thought off its tracks.

"Huh?" she stammered.

"You were kinda, spacing out," Littlefoot answered, giving her a weird look with his one good eye.

"Oh, uh. Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking," she explained quickly, laughing a bit sheepishly. _"I'm sorry, Littlefoot, but I can't make you worry for nothing. I hope you'll be able to forgive me,"_ she said inwardly, a bit ashamed at herself for making this decision, but, realizing it was for the best, she put it in the back of her mind, for now at least.

"Vel, Pterano, did you see any of his patrols at all?" Cira asked, turning to them in hope of changing the subject.

"Hm, while I was outside I saw one, but it had a LOT of Sharpteeth in it. I'm also pretty sure that I heard even more than that. Cira, we're gonna have to get out of here soon," Vel pleaded.

"I know, I know. We'll just wait until Littlefoot can at least walk, okay? Also." She looked around to see Pterano and Littlefoot talking, making them preoccupied with something else right now. "Come with me," she ordered, pushing him outside of the caved and into the shadows of its outer wall.

"Wait do you want now that you've pushed me into the wall?" Vel asked crossly.

"I THINK I saw two of Littlefoot's friends," Cira said.

"WH-?" Vel got his mouth pushed in by Cira's hand as she covered his mouth quickly with it.

"Shh!" Don't let them hear you!" Cira scolded, taking her hand slowly off of Vel's mouth.

"Why? Littlefoot will be happy that his friends are looking for him," Vel retorted.

"Exactly. If he knows that his friends are out here, he'll want to go look for them, and right now that is the WORST possible thing ANY of us can do right now. And I don't want any more trouble than we're already in!" Cira snapped at him.

Vel thought this through for a few moments. What the female Fast Biter presented to him did, in fact, make a lot of sense.

"Also, don't forget that one of his friends is Pterano's nephew. That would make Pterano restless as well and want to go look for him and right now, I can't have that. Right now, all I'm focused on is keeping Littlefoot safe, and if this is the way I have to do it then so be it," Cira said sternly, putting her hands on her hips irritably.

"Yeah….you're right, I guess. Okay, I'll keep it a secret. But just promise me this, we never mention this to Littlefoot or Pterano, got it? Except when the time is right," Vel made sure.

"Why do you think I told you this in the first place if I didn't want them to not know about it!" Cira snapped, getting annoyed quickly.

"Oh, er, right, sorry," Vel apologized sheepishly.

"Humph!" Cira put her snout in the air defiantly and her tail then lashed back and forth violently, slapping Vel in the face a few times. She nodded as she then walked back into the cave.

"Ow…" Vel grumbled as he rubbed his cheek and walked in after Cira.

* * *

As soon as Lucy, Cera and Guido walked back to the cave that they slept in last night, they saw their friends waiting for them.

"Guido!" Petrie exclaimed as soon as he saw his feathered friend. He rushed over and swept his wings around Guido in a tight hug that left Guido breathless.

"Hey, Petrie," Guido greeted him in a strangled voice. Once Petrie let go he turned his head towards the others.

"Hi everybody," he said, waving his arm at them.

"What are you doing out here, Guido?" Ducky as she then walked up to Guido.

Spike made a bit of a groaning sound as he walked beside his sister in front of green Glider. The others soon followed his lead as they crowded around Guido.

"Well…I, um, heard about, ya know, Littlefoot, and I just wanted to, you know, see what I could do," Guido explained to them.

"Thank you, Guido," Ali said to him.

"Also, while we're on the subject, how did our parents take to the whole, "us going out to find Littlefoot" thing?" Shorty asked.

"They were mad, really mad. Especially Cera's dad. Honestly, ya shoulda seen his face! I swear, he turned RED!" Guido suddenly started laughing his head off.

Cera thought about this for a moment.

"Ya know, it's actually not hard to imagine that," she shrugged, knowing firsthand how mad her father could get, and close he was at actually turning red a few times.

"Oh, I believe it, yep, yep, yep," Ducky agreed herself.

"Okay, with that out of the way, anyone find anything?" Nana asked everyone.

"I found you guys," Guido said sheepishly.

"Yeah, no duh," Cera grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, other than Guido. Did anyone ELSE find anything?" Nana asked again.

"Well…we did find a Fast Biter," Chomper told them.

Ruby whipped her head in his direction. "Chomper!" she exclaimed, a bit surprised that he would tell them all this suddenly.

"A Fast Biter?" everyone said in unison.

The pink Fast Runner sighed in defeat as she started to recall the events of their meeting with the female Fast Biter.

"Well, we were by the mountains and then Chomper smelt a Fast Biter. So, we took a look and that's basically it," she said simply, acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. The same couldn't really be said for the others though, as they all had very shocked looks plastered onto their faces.

"What did it do?" Ducky asked cautiously.

"It talked," Ruby and Chomper said simply, like it happened every day.

"It TALKED!" Cera blurted out, her jaw almost touching the floor.

"Yep," Chomper assured.

"Now I've really seen EVERYTHING…" Cera sighed, dropping her head to floor and hitting it several times.

"Okay, so, we've found, a talking Fast Biter…well that's a first," Lucy sighed, slapping her palm to her face and just keeping it there.

"Wait…maybe this is a good thing," Ali said, voicing her opinion on the matter at hand.

"How, exactly?" Cera asked, looking up at the Longneck like she was crazy.

"I mean, what if we use her to help us find Littlefoot?" Ali explained in more detail.

Everyone thought about this for a few moments, except Chomper and Ruby, who had already come up with that idea.

"I agree with Ali," Rhett said first, but, not to anyone's surprise. In all honesty, they all saw that coming. He then went on. "Think about it, the Fast Biter could ask around if anyone's seen him, and, it's always a good thing to have a Sharptooth on your side, right?"

They all saw the logic in his argument.

"What Rhett is telling us does make a lot of sense, it does, it does. I like that idea, yep, yep, yep!" Ducky agreed next, smiling as she was doing it.

Spike looked at the ceiling with his eyes in thought for a few moments. He also thought it was a good idea, after all, they hadn't really had any other leads apart from this one. What had they got to lose? He then nodded his head and made a small noise of agreement, signaling that he also agreed with the female Longneck and her idea.

"Spike agrees! He does, he does!" Ducky told them excitedly.

"Me no like Fast B-Biters very much, Rhett's idea….does sound…like good idea. Petrie in," Petrie agreed as well.

"Even though I hate to agree or admit that a Longneck's idea is a good one, I have to admit, it is a pretty good idea. Count me in as well," Cera said, a bit reluctantly, but otherwise, she was on board.

Lucy and Nana both looked at each other and nodded.

"Both Lucy-san and I agree," Nana smiled.

"Guido?" Rhett asked him.

"It does sound like a good idea," he sighed, putting his hand on his chin in though. Contemplating for a few moments, he finally turned to face them. "Yep, I agree," he stated.

"And Shorty?" Cera said, raising an eyebrow at his delayed answer.

Shorty stayed silent for another little while, until he looked at them again.

"Yeah, me too," he said.

"Great!" Rhett beamed, seemingly happy that his idea had not been rejected.

"Do you two know where she is now?" Lucy asked Chomper and Ruby.

"Not at this very moment, at this moment, we don't, but, we do know where we can find her again," Ruby answered.

Everyone started to smile.

"Okay, you two can go wherever that is tomorrow and try and get her to help us? Does that work with everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Works for us," Cera said for everyone in the cave.

Lucy started to feel a bright spark of hope light up in her chest. This could be their chance to save Littlefoot and bring him back home! Then again, her hopes could be crashed, just as always. She shook her head to try and clear the negative thoughts lurking in her mind as she now rested her attention on the plan at hand.

"Great! This is working out! With this, we might just be able to find Littlefoot sooner than expected," she said out loud.

"Let's hope so!" Ali agreed with her, both physically and mentally excited about the plan.

Shorty watched from narrowed eyes as they all started talking about this. He agreed with it, that was for sure, he just hoped that they would be a bit too busy to notice him sneak away from their resting place when all was ready and the conditions permitted for him to go and try and find that Fast Biter.

"Right! Then, we have to get rest, right?" Nana asked everyone.

They all nodded.

"Besides, it's time to go to sleep anyways," Lucy added, looking outside to see the Night Circle was high in the sky.

"Kay, goodnight," Cera said, being the first one to crawl into her sleeping place with the rest following her lead. Soon enough, the cave was silent except for the few occasional rumbles and groans of the sleeping Dinosaurs.

Shorty opened one of his eyes and looked around carefully to find just what he wanted to see. Everyone was sound asleep. He sighed quietly as he carefully picked his way over his friends and stood outside in front of the entrance to the cave. The green Longneck smiled with determination as he set off in the direction where he last saw the Fast Biter. One thing that could be assured was on this very night, many surprises were to be found.

**_End of Chapter Twenty-Five_**

**What suprises are awaiting to be found? And can Cira really help the gang find Littlefoot? Find out the answers in...the next chapter! Review please!**


	28. Revelations

**...Dayum...sorry for the LOOOOOOONG wait...**

**Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence fore peoples' enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty-six: Revelations**

Shorty walked along the tree line of where he last thought he saw that Fast Biter, but he wasn't having very much luck so far.

"Man!" he said to himself. "I've been at this for who knows how long and I haven't found anything!" He started to get impatient. The Longneck wasn't the most patient Dinosaur on the planet to begin with, but this was just getting ridiculous! Of course, he knew this was going to take a lot of time, he just didn't hope he was out here all night.

"Maybe I should just…" Something caught his ear as he heard something…or someone move. He halted and tried to be as quiet as possible as he tip-toed into a nearby bush and tried to make himself as low as possible so he wouldn't be seen by whatever it was that made that noise.

"How hard is it to find ONE baby Longneck!" a voice grumbled.

Shorty thought that voice sounded familiar, but he kept listening.

"Calm down, Sondar, we'll find him soon, we just need patience…something you are in desperate need of!" another voice retorted.

_"Longneck…Littlefoot!"_ Shorty realized suddenly. His eyes flashed and he took a deep breath. He then built up the courage to lift his neck up and look at just who was talking. When his eyes rested on who was there, he literally went pale.

Those two Hollow Horns and that Rainbow face were there, and they were with Fast Biters!

"Oh no!" he squeaked quietly.

"Did you hear something?" one of the Hollow Horns said suddenly, tensing up.

Shorty froze all of his muscles and body parts to try and keep from being seen.

_"…" _Shorty muttered inwardly, hoping with all of his mind that he wouldn't be detected.

"Nah, I think you're just paranoid, Sondar," the other Hollow Horn sighed.

"I am not! I SWEAR I heard something…then again, we have been at this for a while now, my imagination's probably acting up. We should get back," the one called Sondar sighed, gesturing that they get back to wherever it was that they had come from.

Shorty breathed a heavy sigh of relief once they were out of earshot. He stepped out of the bush cautiously, hoping that none of the group got left behind, especially any of the Fast Biters. Sighing, he started to turn back, when he realized something. That group had told him something very valuable, and he wasn't going to just let this chance slide by.

Looking at the way he had come, he pondered for a moment what he should do. Should he follow them and risk the chance of being seen, but having the knowledge that Littlefoot was alive? Or should he play it safe and head back, keeping his little adventure out here a secret? He sighed; he was probably going to regret this in the long run, but he made his decision. Shorty then turned around and started picking up the trail left by the pack. Whatever was going to happen tonight, he was going to find out.

As he walked quietly along behind them, his eyes kept darting towards the Night Circle, keeping track of how high it was, so he could figure out when he needed to get back. Shorty saw that it was still pretty high in the sky. He figured he would have a few hours at the most, but, he still wanted to be safe than sorry. Right now, it looked like he couldn't afford to be sorry.

Keeping quiet, he crept through the shadows. With his color pattern at night, he could barely be seen, which was a good thing for him. Following the Raptors, however, was another thing altogether. They kept weaving through trees, bushes, and all shrubbery alike, making it hard for the Longneck to keep up. Somehow, he was able to make it.

Soon, they reached a rocky ledge that had a little path spiraling through it, but, it was very concealed and would be very difficult to find for someone who wasn't looking. Clearly, they didn't want to be found out.

This was when he was having trouble figuring out what to do next. He had two options in front of him. Follow them and run the risk of possibly getting caught or worse, or, he could turn back now and tell them his discoveries in the morning. He put his head down in thought and raised a brow as he tried to make up his mind. Finally, he reached his decision.

Shorty followed them up the rocky path. He made sure he kept a fair distance behind them, still keeping to the shadows and being as quiet and as careful as he could. Although, for this path, he didn't have to worry about it, since the group seemed to be more worried about watching their step than watching their backs, which Shorty was grateful for. Through winding twists and narrow pathways that, with one wrong step, could send you falling to your death, Shorty walked on, determined to find out the truth. He had come too far to turn back now, and once he got the information he needed, he would go back. Right now though, his mind was focused on not dying.

_"Okay, Shorty…just don't look down…"_ he said inwardly, remembering the time where he had almost fallen to his death when walking over the Great Stone Walkover in the Great Valley. His thoughts then drifted to the Valley. How was Bron dealing with this, were their parents okay? The thoughts kept biting at the back of his mind until he had to shake his head to make them go away.

The group wasn't slowing down. Maybe because they were anxious or maybe because that was their normal speed. Shorty really didn't care, all he cared about was them stopping soon. It seemed that fortune and luck were on his side when they started to slow down. They made a left, and then a right, until they got to a small tunnel. Without hesitation, they all went through, but Shorty lagged behind. Why should he go down that deep, dark hole? Then he remembered. This was literally a life or death situation, and it was his life or his brother's.

_"Remind me to kill Littlefoot when we find him…"_ He made a mental note, took a deep breath and walked in, keeping up with the raptors as best he could.

Finally, after many twists and turns, he saw a light. With excitement, he quickened his pace and soon he was out of the dank tunnel.

As he took in his surroundings, he saw Fast Biters, Sharpteeth, Belly Draggers, and all other kinds of Sharpteeth around. Gasping, he backed into the shadows. He didn't want to be seen. Shorty looked around and took in a breath of air. He picked up two things. One, Sharpteeth, two, blood, and lots of it. He followed the scent and saw that it came from a large cave at the edge of the place he was in. Hoping Littlefoot wasn't in there, he sniffed again. This time, he caught on to something more familiar.

_"I KNOW that smell…"_ he thought, furrowing his brow in thought. Suddenly it came to him. It was Littlefoot!

"Yes…" he uttered quietly and started following the scent trail.

As he followed it, he noticed that it was leading away from the camp. Hopefully that meant that Littlefoot had escaped. Shorty also noticed that Littlefoot was with three Dinosaurs, but he couldn't really make out what they were.

Soon, he saw a cave that was pretty well concealed on the cliff face. By instinct he knew that someone was in there and that someone, at least he was pretty sure of it, was Littlefoot.

Shorty looked up and saw that the Night Circle was getting lower and lower in the sky, meaning that his time was almost up. Sighing, he memorized as best he could the location of the cave and started running full speed back the way he came.

* * *

As he saw his and his friend's camp draw nearer, he breathed a sigh of relief, only it was cut short when he saw a short figure just outside, sitting down in front of it. He recognized it as Spike.

"Uh…" he said as he came in Spike's field of vision.

Spike just gave him this look.

"Hey…Spike…you won't tell anyone I was out, right?" he asked hopefully.

Spike raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you in the morning!" Shorty pleaded to the Spiketail.

Spike finally gave in and nodded. After all, who was he going to tell anyways?

"Thanks, Spike," he said and walked in quietly.

He saw an empty spot and took it. Sighing contently at his progress this night, he slept peacefully. Eager to see what would happen the next day.

**_End of Chapter-Twenty Six_**

**And that's over. Now that Shorty knows where Littlefoot is, what will happen now? Find out in...the next chapter! Review Please!**


	29. Reluctance

**Oh sweet, tap dancing, Celestia, where has time gone? Heh heh, yes, in case you haven't gotten the memo, I am now a female Brony, or, more correctly, a Pegasister. And yes, I do like the show, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. _So, to all of mah bronies and Pegasisters, lemme give you all a big brohoof.**

***Brohoofs***

**Anyway, the long awaited chapter of my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**********Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Land Before Time or Elfen lied or any of their characters, settings, logos, etc... I DO NOT plan to make a profit of this story. It is only in existence for peoples' enjoyment.**

**Chapter twenty-seven: Reluctance**

Shorty woke up slowly and uncomfortably; he felt like something was watching him closely with unsatisfied eyes. Shifting his body, he craned his neck up to find himself face-to-face with a small horn and an angry orange face. Instinctively, he jumped back into a nearby corner and brought his front paws up closer to his chest.

"Personal space, much?" he grumbled.

Cera took no notice and rolled her eyes. "And where might you have been last night?" she asked, throwing his retort right out the window.

Shorty froze the minute she said that last remark. "Heh…I have…no idea what you mean," he said sweetly, starting to sweat.

"Come on, we know you snuck out; Spike told us," Cera sighed.

"That…!" Shorty frowned at the realization that his cover had been blown. He thought he had made sure Spike was sworn to secrecy too…

"Okay, okay, I was out last night, but so what?" he hissed at her.

"SO, we wanna know WHERE you might've gone," she said just as sharply.

Shorty sighed and got up slowly and walked up to her with a look in his eyes. "Fine, fine. Where are the others?"

"Just outside, waiting for you, if I might add. And, we're also planning to find that female Fast Biter," Cera said, walking by Shorty.

"Fast Biter?" Shorty then thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah!"

"I'm surprised you've forgotten," Cera sighed.

"A lot of things have been on my mind," Shorty defended himself, walking out of the cave quickly, narrowing his eyes. _"Now where's Spike?"_ he wondered. Then, a realization hit him.

"Cera?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking confused.

"How did Spike TELL you? He can't talk," Shorty frowned, looking at her skeptically.

"…uh…let's just say he has his ways and leave it at that," Cera said, her eyes darting around nervously.

Shorty raised his eyebrow skeptically. The young Longneck wasn't incredibly sure how the Spiketail did it, all he knew was that it just wasn't worth it.

"Do the others know that I went out?" he asked Cera, turning around to face her.

"Yup. Also, it was kind of obvious when you slept later than usual. Out of all of us, you're usually the first one to wake up. When you didn't we started getting a bit suspicious, so, we asked Spike. Again, I'm not going to tell you just how he was able to do it, though. In all honesty, I think it would just confuse you even more. What, with your small brain, Flathead," Cera teased, using the "Flathead" slur she would say to Littlefoot at times. She didn't use it to be mean though, and her friends knew it.

"Hey…my head's not flat, and I'm plenty smart! At least I'm smarter than you!"

"You know what would really be helpful? If you two stop arguing and actually help us accomplish something," a low, disapproving voice said from a few feet away.

They both turned to see Lucy standing there, her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. She also looked pretty annoyed and tired.

"Heh…hey, Lucy. How long have you been standing there?" Shorty asked sheepishly.

"Long enough. And YOU shouldn't be talking. Sneaking out at night with HIM around. I have no idea what goes on in you Dinosaurs minds sometimes, and sometimes I don't think I ever want to. Come on, the others are already making their way to where Chomper and Ruby saw that Fast Biter," the Diclonius sighed, clearly not in the mood for arguing.

"Wait, so you didn't wait for us then?" Cera frowned, looking accusingly at Lucy.

"No. We don't even know is she's going to be there, and we don't want to take chances. In matters like these you just have to play things safe, and not do anything stupid," she answered. She turned her back on them and started walking away. The two little Dinosaurs looked incredulously at each other and started off after her, breaking into a fast trot as they walked alongside.

"When did they leave?" Cera asked, a bit ticked off that her friends would leave her, even if she was a bit late.

"About ten minutes ago, why?" Lucy asked the little Threehorn.

"…just…wondering…" Cera trailed off, her face starting to turn a bit red.

* * *

Alert, the lone Fast Biter jogged along, eyes fixed on a spot only she knew. She had set out maybe a few hours ago. Around two? Was that it? She had lost count. Sleep in her eyes, she pressed on. Her legs burned, begging her to stop, screaming at her to take a break. She ignored it. This was dangerous territory she was in, and she had to make she wasn't spotted. All she needed to be was a shadow. Just a shadow, and she would be fine, or at least she hoped.

When she last left, she took her bandages off, her wounds healing nicely. She had done the same with her companions, except the one on the young one's eye and leg, she didn't want to risk his healing process too badly.

Then sun battered her body with heat. Her scales were burning, but the thickness they bared kept her body temperature fairly low, making her able to keep herself cool, thus letting her press on without too much worry about how her body was reacting to non-stop running. Even Fast Biters get tired, just like every other living thing on this earth; everyone needs rest at some point in time.

That leads us to what she was doing now. Letting natural instinct take over her hell-bent, determined mind. She slowed down and stopped to take a breather. Still, it was a very short one. She wasted no time, and only took as much time as she needed to re-energize and refuel her energy level.

"Geez…I'm talking to myself again. Seems like I'm doing that a lot now," Cira sighed, referencing the loneliness she had. It was probably the worst feeling ever, absolutely no doubt about that. In fact, it was actually about the only type of feeling she was having. Well, that was, other than sheer boredom.

"If they're not there I'm going to scream. Then I'm going to destroy something. Then I'm going to get something to eat. Man, I have the whole afternoon planned out, don't I?" she spoke to herself, almost giddy to hear something other than the wind whistling menacingly in the air, revealing with no mercy just how alone she was out here in this mysterious wasteland.

"Finally, Shorty!" a voice growled out with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Cira turned her gaze curiously to the place where the sound was coming from. She found a mix of all kinds of Dinosaurs. The weird thing was, they were all different, and they were all children.

Giving out a little squeak, she hopped over to a nearby rock and hid behind it. It gave her time to think without being seen at the very least. All different kinds of Dinosaurs… children… with two, what looked like, adult two-leggeds… That settled it. These were definitely Littlefoot's friends. Her mind raced around with all kinds of questions. What were they all doing out here? Looking for Littlefoot? Well, duh. Of course that was what they were looking for. Why else would they be out here?

Her mind then made its way to how she should make her approach. She knew Chomper and Ruby would be fine, maybe even happy, to see her, but the rest…? She wasn't all that sure. Not to mention that there were two Dicloniuses' with them. They were a dangerous species those Diclonius, that they were. Also, the queen was there, and she knew just how dangerous she was. How dangerous she could be, if she had pushed that crazy side of hers back enough.

Should she just go for it? Just get up, reveal herself, and hope for the best? No, that would just add on to the stereo-type of "All Sharpteeth are stupid" and that was literally the last thing she wanted to do. She knew she had to act, and soon, or else it would be too late. Even with that, what could she do? She really just had one option. Just walk out and try to get them to talk to her without being all defensive, as Leaf-eaters usually tended to get.

Muttering a quick something to whoever might' have been listening, she stood up and walked out in front of the Rock.

As she did this, the chattering that the children were doing was suddenly stopped. In its place was a look of pure fear.

_"Here we go…" _Cira thought to herself joylessly, rolling her eyes already.

"Sh-sh-SHARPTOOTH!" the Flyer screamed, jumping a foot in the air without flapping his wings. The rest stood in fear, except Chomper and Ruby, who had a look of happy surprise on their faces. At least someone was happy to see her.

"It's okay, guys," Chomper assured his friends. "This is that Fast biter we told you about."

As Chomper said this, Cira let out the baited breath she had been holding in and walked up to them cautiously, painfully aware of how nervous and frightened they were around her.

"Ms. Fast Biter?" said a tiny voice nervously. Cira turned her head to see the little Swimmer looking up at her with a look of hope and fear in her eyes. "You will not hurt us, will you?"

Cira smiled. "No, I won't."

She seemed to relax a little bit when Cira assured her that she wouldn't hurt anyone.

"That is good to hear, it is, it is," Ducky sighed in relief.

Cira gave a half-hearted smile.

"Okay, now that we've found you, we wanted to ask you some questions," Lucy said in somewhat of a demanding tone.

Cira nodded, almost knowing what was coming. "Well, what do you want to know?

"Have you seen a Longneck anywhere?" Ali chirped up. "He's my age, and looks like me," she explained with a pleading look in her eyes.

She knew immediately that she was talking about Littlefoot. Putting her head down, she shuffled anxiously in place, unsure of what to do. Should she tell them? Just get it over with and let this whole thing be over and done with?

No, that wasn't who she was.

If that wasn't, then what was she?

That was a pretty good question. One she'd have to look into when she got time. She figured she might as well give it a shot. So many other Dinosaurs were able to do it, so why couldn't she?

"Hello? You gonna answer us, or what?" a voice broke her train of thought right off its tracks. Her mind raced for an answer.

"I've seen many Longneck, and frankly, you all look the same to me." Okay, now she was just lying through her teeth.

"No we don't!" Ali, Shorty, and Rhett's voices chorused. Now that was the complete truth.

"Well…even if you don't, I wouldn't know what their names were. I'm just worrying about surviving the day," she said. In truth, she was a bit uncomfortable with what she was saying. Was she really like this, or just like this when she was trying to protect someone? She figured she'd go with the second option.

"Are you going to answer us or not?" The stares were burning into her flesh sharper than any claw or tooth could ever be. She HAD to say something that would keep them from getting suspicious. Think, think, think, think, think…

Just then, she knew she couldn't lie. It would break Littlefoot's heart to know that he had the chance of reuniting with his friends and family and she kept it from him. She couldn't do that to a kid, much less a friend.

She took a deep breath. Now was the defining moment of truth for her. All she had to do was tell them that Littlefoot was alive and she would lead them to him.

Did she really want that though?

And could she even do it?

_**End of Chapter Twenty- Seven**_

**WEEEEEE! What was that, I don't even...anyway, I just want to give a big thank you to all my reviewers and a shoutout to JudgementDragon25! You know I love ya, dude!**

**Will Cira be able to find the strength to tell the truth, or will a lie be easier for her in the end? Find out in...the next chapter! Review please!**


End file.
